Adventure Time: The queen's Betrayal
by Sacredkeybearer66
Summary: Princess Bubblegum isn't who she is anymore, she is now a tyrant queen planning to rule all of Ooo under her guise and iron fist, but only Luke Brightdark, Marceline, and others can bring Ooo back to it's once peacefull state. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Imprisonment and Freedom

(A/N): this is the first chapter to Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal, to understand this story, you have to watch a bit of the show but anyways, hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

Also happy holdidays to all, and to all a happy new year!

* * *

Chapter 1: Imprisonment, Freedom, and Trails.

* * *

I'm walking down the streets of the town in Candy Kingdom during the day, looking around at the candy people, and the guards stationed in case anyone decided to be rowdy.

The town wasn't as it was before Princess Bubblegum became queen it was now different.

Back then they had always had a fresh coat of paint and were neat and tidy,but now the houses now had boarded windows, were dirty, and were need of repair.

I stopped and looked at myself in one of the puddles on the street, I had brown hair and blue eyes, I was wearing a light grey t-shirt, grey green pants, light grey fingerless gloves and white shoes.

"everything is bad here, why is she treating her kingdom like this?, she wasn't like this before" I thought.

I remember how she once was, that kind princess that cared for her kingdom deeply,and that everyone liked, even Finn The Human, and Jake liked her.

Now, she is just a tyrant, telling the people of the Candy Kingdom that she is doing everything for the good of the kingdom, and everyone believes her, except for me.

I finally reached a conclusion, the only one that I knew was the only way to see why she had changed when she became queen.

"this is getting ridiculous, I need to find out what she is really planning,but not right now, later in the day when everyone is gone" I thought.

As day turned into night, it started to rain, I dawned my black hooded coat I wear when I want to be incognito, a black scarf over my mouth, black gloves, pants, and used magic to turn my white shoes black.

I ran silently down to the town gate, then leaped over it, and landed on the other side, then sprinted down an alleyway and stopped at a corner.

Guards were across the way, when they turned down the street I ran down another alleyway, through another street, and stopped by a wall of a house.

I was about half way to the castle, once the guards turned again, I ran down another alleyway, and entered the market street, I ran through, jumping over some crates while I was.

I then was close to Candy Castle, I only needed to get through a couple more streets, leap over the wall and I would be there, but while doing this, I remembered how I got here in the first place.

I wanted to see the future so I tested a time machine that was built in my old time period.

When I exited out of the machine, I was in a grassy field, that lead to a pink forest, but also a mile or so away was a tree fort.

That's when the time machine was crushed by a boulder that was latched by a rock golem, I had no way to return to my time period, so I was stuck here forever.

As I landed near a bush I saw what was happening, a boy around twelve years of age with a weird white hat with bumps on the top, a blue short sleeved shirt, blue-jean shorts, a green backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes, and a golden-colored bulldog with large, characteristic eyes came over and got the rock golem to go away.

I then learned that they were Finn and Jake, two heros of this land called Ooo, who save others from danger, so I joined in some of thier quests.

During that time, I learned because of the time machine, I was now faster then anything alive in Ooo, and that I had a natural ability to control both Light and Darkness.

During my time with them, I met Princess Bubblegum, but now she is Queen Bubblegum, the tyranal ruler of this kingdom.

I finally got to the wall and leaped over it, landing at the edge of the castles courtyard, I looked around and saw one of the castle windows was open.

I used my makeshift grappling claw, and launched it at the window, then used magic to silence it's sound of securing itself on the castles stone.

I then tested the grip, then began my swift climb up the wall, one I was in the castle, I got my grappling hook and put it back onto my black belt.

I then ran down the corridor and got near the candy fourier, I saw two guards near the main entrence to the heart of the castle.

I rolled a piece of candy at then, it went past them, then entered the other hall way, they saw it, then ran after it.

I then silently ran towards the door, quietly opened it, then entered the main area, then I quietly closed the door.

It had many guards, so I quickly hid in the shadows, and slowly went near the hall way to the queens quarters, but guards were guarding them.

I then got to needles out, and a bottle, I coated the tips with a toxen from the Ice kingdom that freezes the victim in place, but let's them breathe.

I quickly got them both with one of the needles on there thin gloves, then entered the hallway to the garden, and then I can enter the queen's quarters.

I ran down the hallway, went through some doors, then entered the royal garden, I snuck through it easily, then quietly entered the queen's room.

I looked around for anything that could help find out why she is doing this to her kingdom, that's when I saw it, by the bed, on a dresser drawer was a pink book with a lock on it, it was the queen's diary.

"what stroke of luck, I can probably find out about why the kingdom is like this in that book!" I thought, I quickly grabbed it and got my trusty lock pick out, and started picking the lock.

I was having some difficulty picking the lock "come on, come on, come on don't fail me now!" I thought as I continued, I then heard a click from the lock.

"looks like I still got it" I thought smiling"now it is time to learn what her true attentions are" I thought as I opened it.

It was mostly just about science, math, daily stuff she did before she was queen,and some of them were about her deep feelings for Finn, I wasn't finding anything about the events happening now.

I closed the book, then put it back were I found it, that's when I heard the queen's footsteps, I had to hide quickly.

I looked around and saw an entrance to another room, I quickly ran at it, opened the door, and quietly shut when I was in, I was now in her study.

I looked through the lock, and saw that was her, and that she was with a unicorn that was pink for the head and legs, had the same characteristic eyes like Jake, and her body was every color of the rainbow, and was long, this was Lady Rainicorn.

"Queen Bubblegum, Finn silenced all of the candy peoples suspicions with no harm just like you said" Lady Rainiorn said in Korean.

"thank god I understand her" I thought as I listened on.

"good, now the candy people will not worry about the conditions of their homes that much, so how goes the apprehension of the Duke of Nuts?" she asked.

"Finn just got him, and is bringing him to us as we speak, but he won't get here till mourning" Rainicorn said in Korean.

"good, that's one down, I am now one step closer to my goal of world domination of Ooo" she said. She walked by the window looking over the garden, and looked at the dark cloudy night sky.

she had her right hand in a fist"and since I'm now controlling Finn, the only hero in Ooo making him believe what he is doing is good, there is no one is this land that can stop me!" she said, her hand went back to normal, she then laughed evilly.

As she was doing this, thunder boomed, and there was a flash of lightning, it then started to rain.

"shit, she is planning on controlling all of Ooo with an iron fist!, I have to get out of here and warn Finn, Jake, and the other kingdoms before it is too late!" I thought.

As I was swiftly heading towards the window at the side of the room in a panic, I accidentally hit a table, causing a vase to break, when I opened the window, the door opened as well.

Queen Bubblegum was standing there looking at me as I tried to escape through the window.

"shit, she saw me!, this isn't going to go well if I don't get out of here fast!" I thought as I went through the opened window and fell a couple of feet.

"Intruder in the castle, guards seize him!" she shouted with a commanding voice as she pointed at me.

One of the castle's lights shined on me, but I got out of the spotlight and headed for one of the walls of the castle.

Guards were coming at me, trying to box me in, but I jumped onto one of them and used him to get over the castle's wall, I landed back in the town, I then sprinted heading towards the wall of the town.

While this was happening, the candy people were getting scared, but some of the guards calmed them down while the others tried to take pot shots at me with thier candy rifles.

I dodged them, and used obstacles that took the hits instead, I was almost to the wall of town, when guards came at me from the front.

I took out my short sword and prepared for a swift fight, I ran at them, slashing with my sword.

Most were helpless against the onslaught of my blade, that was flashing thanks to the lightning, while others tried to slash at me, but I blocked them as I continued to head towards the towns wall.

I was almost there when I was boxed in by more guards, I had to stop for now.

"don't move, we have you surrounded!, drop your weapon and come with us peacefully!" one of the squad leaders said.

"I can't surrender, punishment for treason is death here, I have to keep running!" I thought.

I put my sword back in it's scabbard, then focused on my light energy as the guards came with handcuffs.

Right when they were about to slap them on, I unleashed an arcane wind of light, knocking down all of the guards, and causing others to pass out do to the force of the release.

I then continued to run, then I leaped over the towns wall, I was now in the clearing of the castle grounds, with more guards in the front, and some more coming from the town gate.

I ran again and went strait for the pink forest in front of me, while guards were trying to desperately get to me.

They started shooting at me again, this time I had no obstacles to block them with, so I used my dark energy, and produced a barrier around me, as I ran for the forest.

The captain of the guard, a big marauder that was muscular under his red and white armor, was now in front of me with a broadsword.

I tried to pass him, but he used his broad sword to black my dark barrier, causing me to skid to a stop.

"don't fire, this one is mine, and I'm going to personally send him to the queen with broken limbs!" he said.

"come on man, don't you have any other important things to do, like harass a deer or something?" I said mockingly.

"shut it human, no one infiltrates the queen's castle under my watch" he said.

"then she needs to replace you, even a dog would be better then you" I said, the guards Ooo'd.

"bite me, human" he said.

"that's what your mom said last night!" I said mockingly, the guards Ooo'd again.

The captain was so mad he charged at me swinging his sword at me, but I side stepped him, and easily got him across the chest three times with my short sword, I then jumped over the guards, and started to run again.

The guards shot at me again while some triedn to get there captain up, but I blocked them again, I was almost to the edge of the forest when more guards sho0wed up with whips.

"there going to use those whips to subdue me, but I'm not letting that happen" I thought, I launched a slice of dark energy at the guards causing them to be knocked out.

I leaped up a tree and looked at the charging guards, some of them were hurt, while others had dents in their armor.

"sorry guards, but no one can catch me, Michael the fastest thing alive in Ooo, see ya!" I said as stood there, I then leaped off the tree branch and ran through the pink forest.

As I was running I thought "yes I did it!, now all I have to do is find Finn and Jake and warn them about what Queen Bubblegum is doing"

After awhile I stopped and looked around, I was lost, but I had to get out of here, before the Queen decides to look for me as well.

"if the Queen herself looks for me, she will have an advantage, since she knows some things about me, I need to find a way out of here" I thought.

I continued to run until I was in a clearing that was surrounded by the forest, and in the middle of it was a pond and a log, and on that log was girl around eighteen years of age, but I could only see the back of her.

She was wearing a grey tank top, blue jeans, and maroon boots, her was midnight black and was to her ankles.

"this must be The Vampire Queen, I heard Finn talk about her when we were traveling" I thought.

"um, excuse me Vampire Queen I need some help" I said.

"what kind of help would a mortal like you possible need from me?" she asked without turning.

"I have important information about Queen Bubblegum that I need to get to Finn fast, hopefully you can help me out" I said.

"Information, what kind of Information?" she asked again without turning.

"that she is not what she seems, that she is actually using him to get what she wants" I said.

"that information, the information that you stole, from me?" she said as she stood up and turned around, revealing Queen Bubblegum's face with light blue grey skin make up on.

I was startled as hell "if she's here, then that means, SHIT!" I thought as I tried to run.

She cracked her whip, causing it to wrap around one of my legs as I tried to run, as I fell to the floor she dragged me near her.

"so it was you that was sneaking around my castle, I honestly thought I could trust you, but I guess not" she said in a teasing tone.

"you would just have used me until I had no uses for you, like you are doing to Finn!" I said.

"so what if I am?, I'll use him until I see fit" she said.

"not if I get to him first!" I said as I got up and tried to run, but she pulled the whip, causing me to fall, but I still continued to try, but she kept on pulling the whip anyways.

"oh guards, please get in here so this traitor doesn't try to get away!" she commanded, they came out of the forest and surrounded us.

They looked at me with revenge in their eyes, but it dispelled when Bubblegum said "let's get him to the dungeon shall we?, and I don't want to see a scratch on him before we get there" she said, she paused "unless I tell you to" she said, then laughed.

"I'm going to get out of that dungeon and when I do, you will pay, I swear it!" I yelled at her.

She ignored me, then got me up, then the guards cuffed me, we then took went back to the castle.

I was thrown into the dungeon without any of my stealth gear or tools, I was just wearing my usual out fit now, I was let out the following mourning for my trail.

The guards lead me down the castle to the square, where the candy people were waiting for waiting for the accused sentences.

My clothes were dusty, and so was my face, legs and arms, I was also hungry, I was brought up to the stand with the Duke of Nuts.

I saw Finn and Jake in the crowd, but I didn't look at them for long, because I did not want to see the look of disappointment and betrayal on their faces.

That's when Bubblegum showed up, she was wearing her usuall pink dress that's when she said "The Duke of Nuts is charged with conspiring against, and preparing to attack our kingdom, his sentence is death".

The crowed cheered as he was awestruck, and then said "but I have done nothing, she is lying!".

"silence!, send him to the dungeon for now" she said, as they got him off the stand, she looked at me.

"Michael, one of our most respected people in this kingdom is charged with treason, infiltration, and attempted assassination of your fine Queen, his sentence is death" she said.

"but I'm in a lighter mood, knowing that we caught the Duke of Nuts, so I will give you two choices, either become my new captain of the guard, or suffer for an eternity in the dungeon" she said.

"I'd rather keep me dignity, then serve under a manipulating, traitorous bitch like you!" I yelled out.

"fine, guards take him away!" she said, I was then thrown back into my cell in the dungeon, that I thought I was going to stay in for the rest of my life.

In a weeks time, I had only some food, but I was still hungry, my clothes were even more dirtier, and I had a few rips in them, I marked seven slashes onto the dungeon wall with a rock, after that I did what I always did for a whole week now.

I imagined myself running across the great plain, without a care in the world, feel the wind go rushing by as I ran, the adrenaline pumping in my veins as I continued to run.

It was always ruined by the dungeon door's bolt releasing, and the sliding plate that was my food, which was always soup with barley any meat of vegetables in it, some stale bread, and stale water to drink.

One of my legs had a band that was attached to a chain that had a heavy weight on it, preventing me from running at max speed through the door when they opened it to feed me.

The dungeon I was in was a tower in the castle that was a bit tall, it had no foot holds any were, but did have a window to let some light in when it was daytime.

I couldn't even use my light or dark energy I was so tired and hungry that I couldn't.

Two weeks later, I was hoping everyday that someone would come and get me out, but only god knows when that was happen.

There was now twenty one scratches on the wall now, and I started to think about the little things in life I enjoyed.

Back then I had better food then this, and I was able to go any were I want and hangout with Finn and Jake, but those days were over.

Many times I tried to climb the tower while I was angry and determined, but each time was stopped due to the fact that I couldn't hold onto anything that long because of the heavy weight.

I mostly drew on the wall now, drawing the landscape of Ooo, but some of them were about the ways I would kill the queen.

In two month's time, there was sixty slashes on the wall now, I was being fed less now, so hunger was now a problem.

I always still thought of trying other ways to set myself free, but they were all Impossible, I've noticed that my attempts at escaping were decreasing.

I was sitting in the middle of the dungeon floor, the light from the window surrounded me.

The door opened for some reason, and then the queen herself stepped into my cell, with a smug look on her face.

"so...the queen herself has finally decided to check on me" I said after I chuckled.

"I'm surprised your attitude hasn't changed a bit since I left you here to rot Michael" she said.

"it has a bit...but I'm sure it's nothing you want to know" I said.

"it's been remarkable that you survived this long, many of my prisoners either died of starvation, or committed suicide" she said as she strolled around me.

"well I'm not a regular prisoner am I?" I said at her as she continued to stroll around me.

"yes, you aren't as regular as I thought you were" she said, and stopped in front of me.

"cut your crap Bubblegum, what do you want from me?, you already took my freedom, what else do you want that you haven't allrady taken from me!" I yelled at her angrily.

"fine then, I'll cut to the chase then since your so impatient!" she yelled back.

"I saw how powerful you are, so you are of use to me, the only way your going to be let free, is if you pledge your undieing loyalty to me!" she said.

I got up slowly, then came at her, but she pulled out a sword from the scabbard under her dress, but I noticed it.

"that's my short sword your holding there, it belongs to me!" I said.

"not anymore, it's a trophy of your defeat, you have no right to wield it anymore, now answer the question!" she said.

"I will never pledge myself to someone who is abusing there power to do evil deeds!, when I kill you, it is going to be more painful then the shit you put me through in here!" I said.

I grabbed the hand that was holding my sword, and easily twisted it until she let it go, I then caught it by the blade, flipped it, then grabbed the handle with my right hand.

she tried to evade as I swung at her, but I easily tore through the right shoulder part of her dress, blood started to pour out, then the guards came in.

They were wearing heavy claded armor that had helmets that hid their faces, and they had great axes, I knew I was out of my league without being able to use light or dark energy.

"you can keep that damn sword, but you will never get the chance to leave this place ever!" she screamed at me as she held her wound with her other hand.

As she left she said "guards, lock the door I don't want this person to get out!" she commanded, they locked the door before I was nearly there.

For some days, my resilience was weakening even more, hunger was starting to drain my reserves of energy from sleeping quickly, but now I have my sword, I may have a chance to escape.

I still continued to draw on the walls to take up some time, but now my focus was running out, so now my drawings were sloppy.

I stopped doing escape attempts for I knew they wouldn't work, I just had to hold on as long as I can, or be able to escape because of a miracle.

Four months, four months I have been stuck here, one hundred and twenty scratches were now on the dungeon wall, while the rest had drawings on them.

It was night now, I could see a full moon through the dungeon window, the guards barley gave me no food for the past week, and I was super starving.

My clothes were even more dirty, and my hair was greasy, and as I was sitting down, my short sword was right by me, dusty, but still gleaming.

"I don't know how long I can hold on, but I have to, there has to be a way to get out of here" I thought.

Earlier on, I used what was left of my light energy, and broke the chain right near the band, but I felt so weak I thought I couldn't climb to the window.

"I have to try and escape" I thought as I stood up, I got my sword, then started the climb, but when I was almost there, freedom nearly in my grasp, I was nearly out of energy.

All I could do was climb down back to the floor of the dungeon, sit down on the ground, and fall asleep.

"if only a miracle would happen right about now" I thought before I did.

* * *

(A/N) Marcline's POV

* * *

The night was beautiful as I flew over the Candy Kingdom to get to my house that is in a cave.

My midnight black hair was flowing in the wind as I flew, and my red eyes were focused in front, but sometimes drifted to the ground when I had to check were I was.

As I flew over one of the castles towers, something was gleaming that caught my eye, I flew right by the window of the tower to see it.

It was a beautifully crafted short sword, it was made for assassins and rouges, but it had seen some action since it was dull.

"not something I would use, but I guess I should get it" I thought.

I landed on the window in a crouch, then levitated down to the ground, and looked at the sword.

"to bad such a beautifully crafted sword is in a dungeon like this" I thought as I picked it up, but when I did I saw a fifteen year old boy.

He had brown hair, and was wearing a light grey t-shirt, grey green pants, light grey fingerless gloves, and white shoes, but parts of his clothes were ripped.

"pity something so young is locked in the tower part of the dungeon" I thought.

"eh, but what'ev I should start leaving anyways" I thought as I levitated away.

Thats when the pity in my stomach came back, so I got near the entrance and looked, there were no guards.

"so they left him here to die, what cowards" I thought.

I looked back at the boy again "he must have done something horrible to be in the dungeon's tower, like spying on Bubblegum".

"he may have some info on why she is acting like this so...eh, I should rescue him he would owe me one" I thought.

So I got the sword, then grabbed him and held him in my arms, after I put the sword under the cloth belt of my whywolf hide dress, then flew out of the tower and headed home.

* * *

(A/N): back to Michael's POV

* * *

I woke up in a house, I got up and looked out the window, I was in a cave, and in the entrence I chould see that the sun was setting.

"I must have slept for a whole day, on a comfy bed?" I thought as I felt the bed.

I got out of the bed, and got up then exited the room and entered the living room.

It had a teal carpet, and pink walls and ceiling, and a brown door with windows in it that was surrounded by a silver doorhendge, and two windows with the same edge.

It also had a hot pink sofa and recliner, pictures, a brown table with a weird lamp on it, a beast's head on one of the walls, a radio, and two amps with a dark red electric guitar.

A ladder that lead some were else was also there, but I exited the house using the living room door.

I then exited the cave, by now it was almost completely dark, so I sat down a couple of feet from the cave and pondered.

"all I remember is that I was at the dungeon, and now I'm here, was it a dream?" I thought.

"no it can't be, my clothes are still messed up, and I'm hungry as hell, then who rescued me, and why?" I thought.

That's when someone sat right by me, I looked and it was the real Vampire Queen in her usual attire.

"bout time you got up lazybones, I was just about to wake you up myself" she said.

"well I was probably more tired then I thought, but what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Marcline The Vampire Queen, and what is yours lazybones?" she asked.

"my name is Michael, but I'm going to have to change my name and appearance, since Bubblegum will most likely be looking for me" I said.

"I'm guessing you have no magical experience, but I only know necromancy and pyrokinesis" she said.

"I hate to ask but, Finn told me you have all kinds of awesome stuff from over the years adventuring, and I was thinking mabie you have a few magic books or so, but I also need a place to hide while the search for me cools down, so can I stay?" I asked nervously.

"hmmmmm, I don't know, you might cramp my style" she said.

"I need a place to stay for awhile Marcline, and your place is most likely the most hidden" I said.

"eh what'ev, I guess you can stay, but only on one condition, you need to change your clothes, I don't want the place to get dirty,and you have to give me your sword" she said.

"ok, I guess even though I hate to part with it, a master blacksmith made it for me after I saved him" I said.

"well come on and get back in my house then, the night is still young, but I'm sure you want to find those books first" she said as she crossed her arms and went back into the cave.

I soon followed her and we ended up back in the living room, she then climbed up the ladder into the attic of the house, I followed her.

Inside the attic was boxes filled with all kinds of stuff that Marceline got when she would go adventuring, there were even a alot swords, axes, maces, and armor as well.

"wow, all this stuff is incredible" I said with awe and enthusiasm.

"yeah, some of the stuff is awesome, the rest is stuff I just happened to find when I go out to adventure" she said.

I searched through looking for any magic books she would have, most of everything were rings, gems, scrolls, old story books, daggers, pre apocalypse cash, and potions.

The eighth box I searchedhad what I was looking for, three books on magic, and appearance changing.

The first was a beginner's guide, while the second was advanced, and the third was mastery over magic, the last was just about changing your or other peoples appearance.

"I would like to start learning...but I'm starving" I thought as I felt my stomach growl.

"Marceline, you have anything to eat?, I haven't eaten for a whole week" I said.

"wouldn't doubt it since you were in a dungeon" she said.

"but don't eat any of my strawberries!, or I will throw you out" she said before hissing.

"jeez, ok I won't any of them, I swear" I said a little scared.

she stopped hissing and said "good, now follow me Lazybones" she said as she exited the attic.

We entered the kitchen, it had a chess board like floor, tan walls with a light green trim on the floor and near the ceiling, a tan ceiling, an 80's refrigerator, a red 80's stove and kitchen top with silver trim, and an 80's stove top fan that has a blender, thermal cup, and a toaster.

On the wall above the stove was a pan, a spatula, and a radio on the stove, it also had a door that lead out side that had a small light by it, and by the door was a window that had metal sunblocking shields on it,on the floor was a hot pink mat with orange outer lining by a door that lead to the living room.

I had three ham sandwiches, some canned soup, four eggs, two carrots and some fruit,but not counting strawberries though.

When Marcline came in to see what I was doing, she was a bit pissed.

"what the hell!, I told you to have something to eat, not most of my food!" she said.

"Marceline the food was terrible in the dungeon, plus you know I haven't had anything to eat for a week" I said.

"yeah, but I expected you to have something good sized, not a full course" she said.

"if it will make you feel better, I'll clean this up once I'm done" I said.

She sighed then said "fine, but hurry up if you want to get some training done Lazybones" she said , then thought "Jeez I think I'm going to regret letting him stay in my house" before she left.

Once I was done and cleaned up, I went outside the house with the four books, the cave was pretty big.

I looked into the appearencechanging book first, it was very simple actually.

The book said I had to use mana to change my or anyones natural appearance, but manachannelingwas something I needed to learn from the first book.

So I looked through the first few pages, it said to channel mana into myself I just had to call out to the surrounding around me, whitch was simple enough.

As I did so, I felt energy that I thought I never had before, it was like something new was coursing through my very vains and soul.

I went into the apperance book, it said I just had to think of what I want to look like, and concentrate very hard on the image when the magic flows and starts to change me.

Since there were many pages for me to read, it would be complicated for me to do it, but I have to try anyways.

I focused on what I wanted, sand blonde naturally spiked hair, and grey eyes, I kept this in my mind for awhile, and focused on it.

As I was focusing on it very hard, I felt the energy in me rush to my head, I chould feel the changes taking effect.

I held it for what felt like five minutes, but was really a minute I think, that's when the energy went back to it's normal place and state.

I looked and saw Marceline with a small mirror, she came up and handed it to me.

"like the new look Lazybones, it suits you" she said, as I looked at myself.

As I tested a few emotion faces and touched my new naturally spiked hair I said "yeah, I like it allot actually, and you can stop calling me that".

"then what do you want me to call you then Lazybones, since you want to change your name?" she asked in a teasing tone.

I paced around a bit as I thought about it, once I found the perfect name I stopped and looked at the moon.

"Michael was the name I used when I was childish, believed I would never be caught, stupid, and foolish, but those days in the dungeon have changed me" I said.

"I will now forever be known as Luke Brightdark, and I will not just have my revenge but I will save everyone from a new threat" I said.

"Marceline, Bubblegum is planning to rule all of Ooo, and I need all the help I can get to stop her, will you be willing to help me to continue living like you are now?" I asked without turning.

"I know how bad Bubblegum is, thanks to Finn telling me a bit, but I never imagined her going this far, it's wrong, even by my standerds, so I will help you" she said.

"good, I need help learning duel wield combat, you think you can teach me?" I asked.

"sure, we just need to get some weapons from the attic" she said.

we went back to her house, I took a shower and changed clothes before we went back into the attic.

I now had a white t-shirt, light blue jean shorts, white and grey shoes, and a clean pair of light grey fingerless gloves.

"see you helped yourself to some of my more boyish clothes, don't mind really, white really isn't my color" she said.

"glad you don't mind, hows the hunt coming along?" I asked.

"so far I haven't found anything for you to use for duel wielding" she said.

"eh I don't mind, maybe you will find something" I said as I looked through one of the boxes.

While looking through, I found an orb that was white on the right and black on the left, I got it out of the box.

"hey Marcline, what is this?" I asked.

"it's some sort of puzzle ball that I found, it has only one that is balanced will unlock the door on it in ancient text for some reason" she said as she stopped looking.

I decided to try it out, I moved it around a bit "okay, just a left, right, down, left, up, right, and there the patterns match" I said.

Suddenly,a giant grey light filled the room that came from the orb.

"Luke, what did you do?" Marceline asked over the rushing light.

"I don't know, I only solved the puzzle" I said to her, we were both then sucked in, then the ball closed and fell to the attic floor.

We appeared standing in a weird area, the right was white, while the left of the road was black, but the middle was grey.

We walked until we stopped at a gate, by them were two dragon statues, the right was a white dragon, while the left was a black dragon.

When we neared them, there eyes lit up then one of them spoke.

"who dares to enter the temple of the Kinkou?" the female voice said.

"it is I Luke Brightdark, I have solved the puzzle, and hope to gain whatever you have to help me in my noble quest" I said.

"how do you even know they have anything?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know Marceline, but I feel it in my gut that they probably do" I said.

"if it's the Blades of the Balanced One you want, then you must prove yourself" the male voice said.

"I'm ready to take that challenge, guardian of the Blades of the Balanced One" I said.

"please call him Yami, I am Hikari, we are the Spirits of Light and Darkness" she said.

"Ok Yami and Hikari, I am ready to take the challenge" I said.

"you may go, but your vampire friend must stay, for only you will be able to venture forth, since your soul is in balance" Yami said.

I stepped through the opened gates, they shut right behind me.

"hey be careful, I don't want to be the only one to bring everyone together, would ruin my rep you know" she said.

"don't worry, Ill be fine" I said to her as I went on without Marceline.

"your first test is that of Resilience, but your four months in the Candy Kingdom's dungeon proved how well you can endure, so your next test is that of Wisdom" Yami said.

"wait, how do you know were I have been?" I asked.

"we are the Spirits of Light and Darkness, so we can see the events that unfold in Ooo" Hikari said.

"allright, so what is the test that I must take?" I asked.

"this one" Yami said, he produced a picture that had a man steeling from a poor family.

"how would you solve this problem?, would you return the goods that this man has stolen and let him go?" Hikari said.

"or would you kill him and take the goods yourself for your oun profit?" Yami asked.

I looked at the image and studied it for awhile, I finally came down to my conclusion.

"neither, both ways don't feel right to me at all" I said.

"then what would you do?" Hikari asked.

"if the man doesn't return the goods willingly, then I will forcefully give them back to the family, but I won't kill him for only one reason" I said.

I pointed at the mans clothes "it's obvious that this man has a somewhat high status in whatever place he lives, so he must have been threatend to do this" I said.

"so I would ask the man why he is doing this, and if my guess is correct I will defeat who ever is causing him pain, but if I'm not I will tell him to swear not to steal anything again" I said.

"very good, your wisdom has lead you to choose something that was the best course of action, you may pass onto the next test" Yami said.

I moved through the next gate, it closed when I was a quarter was past it.

That's when the spirits showed up as ghosts of two medieval dragons that had four legs instead of two, Hikari was a white dragon with grey eyes and light grey under sides, while Yami was a black dragon with grey eyes, and dark grey underside.

Your next test is that of Strength, you must defeat this opponent" Hikari said.

Yami summoned a giant red dragon, it's scales shined like a fire.

"this dragon is considered a champion among it's evil brethren, but is a living terror to those it has terrorized for years, you must defeat it" Yami said.

"but with what?, I have no magic powers, and I have no weapons to fight with" I said.

"that's when a shield, and a longsword that were beautifully crafted came into my hands, I wielded the sword with my right hand while I held the shield with my left.

It shot a huge flame at me, but I used my shield to block it, the heat was intense, but I endured.

When it stopped I charged at it with my speed, it tried to hit me with it's tail, but I dodged it.

I then hit it's chest repeatedly leaving some cuts on it, but the dragon swiped at me before I could do anymore damage.

I rolled out of the way under it's claw, then jumped at slashed at it's head, but the sword only left a scratch on it's scales.

It snapped at me, but I got out of the way of the head, and went for it's neck, but it's scales protected it from my sword.

"damn, it's scales are to tough for my sword to cut through, I have to think of something else" I thought as I rolled to dodge it's fire breath.

As I stopped rolling, I charged head on with my shield blocking me as it tried to set me on fire, I was slowed then stopped.

Once it was done, I continued to go and shield bashed it's neck, causing some of the scales to crack a bit.

I got away from the dragon before it tried to hit me with it's claws.

"that's it, this shield must be magical, would explain why it survived dragon's fire, or it's diamond" I thought.

As I angled the shield to block the dragon's fire breath, it was indeed made with some sort of gem in the middle, but it also produced a barrier as well.

"the dragon's neck scales must be one of it's weak spots, since I can't get under it, I'll just have to keep hitting it with my shield to break the dragons neck scales, then I will be able to do damage with my sword" I thought.

As it tried to breathe fire again, I ran at it, hitting the neck scales with my shield causing the dragons fire to breathe wildly then precisely.

As I continued to use the shields edge and center as a bashing tool, the scales crack even more, some of them even shattered, giving me an almost perfect shot to stab it's neck.

I saw it's claw coming, so I put up a block, but I was knocked a couple of feet away, I got up in a daze, but was still clear enough to block the dragon's fire breath.

The dragon the roared at me, trying to intimidate me, but it didn't work on me.

I charged at the dragon, shield up, sword pointing at it, the draogon was standing there ready to strike when I came in range.

As it swiped at me, I slid under the dragon, then slashed at it's under side repeatedly, leaving gashes on it's under side, the dragon yelled in pain.

As I stopped sliding, I jumped onto it's back using it's tail, then sliced at it's right wing, the dragon caused me to go into the air as it tried to shake me off.

As I landed on the dragon's neck with my shield in a piercing motion, I caused all the scales near the impact area to bracke, As the dragon tried to cook me alive, I caused it's fire to go in a different direction.

As I tried to stab it in the exposed area, I was thrown off of the dragon, it then tried to set me on fire, but I blocked it and grabbed onto it's nose horn.

As it violently tired to shack me off, I was laughed upward, as I flipped I got my sword in to a downward stabbing motion, and as I came down I hit my mark.

The sword stabbed through the exposed hide of the dragon's neck causing it to roar in pain, I pulled it out again, and stabbed in again, making sure to hit it's jugular vain.

As I pierced through it, the dragon started to gurgle out it's own blood from it's mouth, then it's strength left it slowly as I stayed on top of it.

I shouted in triumph as I held the sword high, shining with dragon blood in it.

"you have fought well, your strength has lead you to defeat this dragon with some difficulty, you may pass onto your next test" Yami said, they dissappeared as the next gate opened up.

I stepped through, and as I was a quarter way past it, it closed like the last one, then Hikari and Yami showed up again.

"Your next test is that of Intelligence, you must figure out witch dragons are whitch in these pictures" Yami said.

The pictures showed up, eatch dragon was exactly the same, I chouldn't tell whitch one was witch.

"god, this is a tricky question, even for me, hopfully all those hours of studing dragons will pay off" I thought.

I decided to get a closer look at the pictures, all dragons had a finn going from it's tail to it's head, but there were some differences.

"this one is a silver dragon, that one is a grey dragon, and the last one is an iron dragon" I said.

"it's the right answer, but how did you know?" Yami asked.

"I looked at thier fins, and claw size, eatch one has a different color near the top of the fin, and thier claws very legth" I said.

"nicely done, your intellect has lead you to tell the exact differnce of eatch dragon, you pass onto your next test" Yami said, they both dissappreared as the next gate opened up.

As I walked through, it lead me into a castle like room, and like always a quarter way there the gate shut behind me, and they both reappeared.

"this is your second to final test young one, but it is not going to be an easy one, this is a test of Cunning" Hikari said.

"then what must I do to pass this next test?" I asked her.

Suddenly a flash of light happened, and I saw three different traps.

"this is actually a series of tests of cunning, the first you must think of a way to cut the rope, using the light on the other side of the room" she said.

I went down the ramp next to the light, but it was blocked by a wall, stopping it.

"I need to figure out how to cut that rope" I thought as I looked.

I saw mirrors, and decided to give them a try, I went to the first one and turned it towards the light, then the second one across to the next mirror, then turned that one to the next one, the third one towards the last light, and moved the last one at the rope, I then went back to the light, and moved the mirror hitting it towards the first one.

It cut the rope after some seconds, and the block that was part of the floor fell down into the other room, I went through the hole it made and landed right by it.

"the second, you must make the icon of the balanced one out of these blocks" she said.

So I decided to move this first block over to the centre, but I moved the centure one over to right center.

I then put the upper left one into the left centure and switched it with the one there.

I then put the top centure one were the right down one was, and put that one over were the left down one was and then put that one finally were top centure were it once was.

It then all glowed and it opened the last door, I went through.

"this is the last part of this text, were ever you move left or right on the circular platform is it will move that way, you must figure out what hole this ball must go in to open the door on the other side" Hikari said.

"sounds simple enough, but probably isn't" I thought as I got on the platform, and looked were the ball was.

I looked at the five holes were the ball needs to go through, and started thinking.

"okay obviously thye centre one is out, since they would expect someone to use it, and the ones near it probably send it back anyways, so that leaves the far left and right" I thought.

So I continue to think whitch one is it, but all I chould do was guess now, so I walked left and made the ball move into the far left hole, when it went in, the last door opened.

"great young one, you have past the test of Cunning, beyond is your next text, but don't take it likely, for you will be facing your greatest fears" she said.

"I have come this far, so I will not back out" I said.

"very well young one, you may pass onto your next test" she said, they both dissappreared as the next gate opened up beyound the last door of the puzzle room.

I went through that door and stopped at the last gate, the gate that would lead me to the last test that will see if I am worthy.

"if I have to verse my greatest fears, then I will do it couragously" I thought as I went through the gate.

The place was a circular area that had wall, across from it was a hall to the last gate.

For the fourth time I stepped a quarter in, the gate closed on me, and they both appeared.

"in this test, the test of Fearlessness, you will face your most deepest and darkest fears, and you must over come them, or perish" Yami said.

As he was done, they left, and the whole place darkened as I stepped into the middle.

Then Marceline appeared out of nowhere, she was facing the other way.

"what the heck is she doing here?" I thought as I looked at her.

She suddenly turned her head, and a black head with yellow eyes looked at me in a grin that not only had vampire fangs, but shark teeth as well.

I was startled and scared as I saw this, it then suddenly started to transform.

Gills appeared on it's neck, and shark fins that were sharp produced out of it's back and elbows with a sickening sound, and it's feet became webbed, and then with an even more sickening sound, claws came out were it's finger nails were supposed to be that were actually shark teeth, the rest of it's body became black, then it fully turned then roared at me.

It came up to me, it was bigger then me, it sniffed, then grabbed me by the throat and tossed me across this dark abyss.

"your fear feeds me, you will soon be consumed by fear!" it said.

As I tried to crawl away from it in fright, it got me again and threw me across the dark abyss again.

I got up and ran as fast as I chould, but it caught up to me and grabbed me and slammed me against the ground.

"your so scared, you are pathedic!" it said as it lifted me up.

"I can't loose, I am to far to give up now, and there is too much at stake, I must win" I thought as I struggled to get free.

"now you fight back?, how pathetic!" it said.

"I can't loose to to petty fears like you, there is to much at stake!" I said as I punched it and got free, I moved back and enterd a fighting stance.

"how foolish, you think you can beat me?, I am not just your fears, I am darkness!" it said as it charged at me.

I dodged it as it tried to claw at me, I then kicked it in the back, causing it to lose some balance.

"you can't beat me with just your hands fool!" it said as it charged at me, I dodged it.

"this is ridicules!, I need a weapon of some sort, it's to strong for me to beat without one" I thought.

"maybe this is all in my head, maybe I can defeat it with my mind" I thought, I concentrated hard.

But it kept coming at me, so I dodged it's claws.

"this is not in your mind fool!, this is real!" it said then roared.

"then I need a weapon, if only I knew how to call opon a blade of my oun" I thought.

As I dodged it again I concentated hard in calling out a weapon to me, nothing happened as I dodged it's claws again.

When I was out of range I desperately called out for a weapon, and suddley two blades came into my hands.

one was a white sword with a light grey handle and guards, while the other was a black sword with a dark grey handle and guards.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!, your just a nuisance!" I said as I got into a fighting stance.

"your fears shall consume you, you will die!" it said as it charged.

I charged right at it, wielding both blades in my hands, we met in a clash of blades and claws.

I slashed at it with my swords, but it blocked, and then tried to get me with it's fins, but I blocked them.

We kept on trying to hit eatchother, but we blocked eacthothers attacks, we then separated.

"if your made of darkness, then light shall be your undoing!" I said as I launched a blast of light at it, causing some of it to glow and steam.

"you little insect!, you will not be able to do that again!" as it charged at me swiftly, but my eyesight enabled me to see were it was going.

I slashed it with my right sword, leaving a gash on it's side, it roared in pain, then came back to hit me, but I blocked it and hit it with a blast of light.

"you aren't so tough!" I said as I came at it swiftly and without mercy, slashing at it.

It blocked some of it, but the rest got through, living gashes on it's body and fins.

It came at me even faster now, determined to gain the upper hand, but I blocked it's strikes and got it with another blast of light.

It yelled out and started berserking comeing at me evne faster now, and swinging it's claws.

I got out of the way and got it in the back, then hit it with another blast of light, it got up and tried to swipe at me, but I dodged it.

I then got it again with another swing of my swords, right on it's chest, then hit in the face with a blast of light, it yelled out in pain.

"you think you can beat me?, I am your greatist fears combined, and I will break you!" it said.

It transformed into a giant shark humanoid that was black and had yellow eyes, it now had a shark head, vampire fangs and wings, and muscular arms and legs that has shark claws were it's nails were supposed to be.

"now face my true form and perish!" it said, then shouted as it launched out dark energy at me.

I blocked it by putting up a light barrier, then came at it with amazing speed, I slashed at it's legs and knees, then jumped up using it's right knee, and slashed at it's face with my swords.

It tried to hold me using dark chains, but I spun and deflected them using a light barrier, then launched a good sized blast at it's shark head burning it, it yelled out in pain as I landed on the floor.

"the light, it burns so much!" it said as it held it's face trying to recover.

"then here have some more you freak!" I yelled as I unleashed another good sized blast, hitting it's chest, causing it's right hand to hold it in pain.

with my amazing speed, I climbed up it, then with my right sword, I stabbed it in the eye, black blood was pouring out as it yelled out in pain.

"you little nuisence!, you will repay for doing that!" it yelled out as it launched more dark energy at me.

I blocked it with my light barrier, then came at it again, it tried to get me with it's claws and feet, but I dodged them and jumped until I was right by his head.

I then concentrated, and released a giant blast of light that seemed to explode from my body, dousing most of it with light and causing it to burn.

"you shall pay for not giving yourself up to fear!" it shouted as it launched barrage after barrage of dark energy, but I put up the light barrier as they came at me.

The dark energy blasts just kept on coming then stopped, before I knew it I was brabbed by dark chains and held in the air.

As he tried to claw me, I broke free and hit him instead, but he launched me into the air trying to hit me again, but I got him first.

Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared with a giant ball of dark energy, and suddenly the floor collapsed.

"this is the end for you insect, you should hae gave up while you had the chance!" it said.

"not today, not EVER!" I shouted at it as I threw the white blade at the dark energy ball, causing it to go light and explode, burning alot of the creature.

It yelled out of pain when it kept on being burned, then suddenly, it's black blood started pouring out from it's body everywere.

I then jumped and got onto it's head and stabbed it with the white sword through the head, it fell down and stopped moving, the fight was over.

Suddenly everything came back into view once again as the creature disappeared, then Yami and Hikari came back again.

"you have done great young one, you have used your fearlessness to conquer your greatest fears, you are now ready, you may pass and go into the room of Balance" Yami said.

I saw the door, I went to it and opened it, inside were the two blades I used during the fight with my greatest fears, and two wristbands, one white, one black.

Then Hikari, Yami, and Marceline appeared in the rom with me, Marceline was a bit surprised.

"I somehow knew you could do it Luke" she said while crossing her arms.

"congradulations young one, you can know wield Angelic Retibution, and Demonic Vengence, the Blades of the Balanced one" Hikari said.

"But you also get these two wristbands, whitch will increase your light and dark energy strength" Yami said.

"but you also get to use three powerful forms as well" Hikari said.

"the black wristband enables you to have the armor, wings, and strength of a demon, but if you stay in it for to long, you will act evil" Yami said.

"but the white wristband enables you to have the armor, wings, and strength of an angel, but stay in it for to long, you will slay anything evil, even if it was harmless" Hikari said.

"both together though, will enable you to go into balance to it's upmost extreme, an Angeldemon, you will have both stregnths, but none of the weaknesses of the other two forms" Yami said.

"you may now go up and claim them as your oun" Hikari said, and with that they disappeared for the last time.

I went up, and grabbed thier scabbards, Angelic Retribution's was a light grey beautifuly crafted scabbard that had a white dragon near the cap, and a white symbol that meant light in the middle.

While Demonic Vengence's scabbard was a dark drey beautifuly crafted scabbard that had a black dragon near the cap, and a black symbol that ment darkness in the middle.

I then put the swords in thier scabbards, and put the wristbands on my arms, the white one on the right, and the black one on the left, when that happened the grey light came back, and we were both teleported back into Marceline's attic.

"Well, that was a one of a kind experiance" Marceline said.

"yeah, you could say that again" I said as we left her attic and sat near the entrence to the cave.

"Hey Marceline, were you really worried about me?, or was it something else that made you say that?" I asked.

"what are you talking about Luke?, of course I was a bit worried about ya, you were doing something a little crazy" she as she blushed.

"was it really that, or do you like me?" I said.

"no I dont!" she said while crossing her arms and blushing.

"come on Marceline, I was only kidding!, now come on, I got training to do" I said after I laughed.

She got up and went back inside her house, but came back with the three magic books, a sharpening stone, a grey back pack, and a guitar.

It was'nt just a guitar though, it was a large red battle axe that had it's blades sharpened well.

"what is that, a guitar or an axe?" I asked.

"it's my axe-base, I never leave home without it since I might need it, might as well train you with it" she said as she held like it was a part of herself.

"well, I wouldn't mind hanging out for awhile, it's only around eight thirty or nine, so we have enough time" I said.

We then went by a tree with our stuff, and we stared at the full moon in the sky.

"the moon is beautiful at this time of night" Marceline said.

"yeah it sure is, I miss my home though" I said.

"were exactly did you live anyways?, no one has seen a human that often, exept for Finn" she said.

"I lived in the past, but used a time machine to see the future, but it got destroyed, so I am now stuck here forever" I said.

"I have lived for a thousand and two years, and not once I heard something like that" she said.

"well your a vampire, so your able to not age, and live forever, as long as you don't make direct contact to the sun, garlic, or get stabbed in the heart" I said as I counted them down on my fingers.

"so far I have done a good job on avoiding those three" she said after she laughed.

Her eyes were glowing red, witch only ment one thing, she is hungry.

"do you have anything in the pack of yours, cause I am not letting you bite me" I said as I continued to look at her red eyes.

"I put strawberries in my pack before we came out here, so I'm good" she said as she got one out of her grey back pack.

She then stuck onto one of her fangs, and sucked the color out of it, then ate it.

"so you can sustain yourself on shades of red, that's weird" I said.

"it's either that or biting people, I can do both, but feeding on red is allot easier, barley any struggling involved" she said.

I sat quietly as she continue to feed on strawberries, thinking of how am I going to get allies to stop Queen Bubblegum.

"Marceline, I think the first person we need to see is the Ice King, if we can get him on our side, then we would have an army" I said.

"a penguin army isn't going to change a thing, but it chould be a good start" she said as she paused to talk.

"we can also easily recruit the Land of Nuts, since they now have a reason to fight, but hopefully Queen Bubblegum doen't attack until I know something, or else I would have to stop my training and help" I said.

"bit if you help people, you won't get much training done" she said.

"I know Marcline, but if I don't help and get my training done, then most of the kingdoms would allready be fallen by the time I'm done" I said.

"then I must balance it out, Ill get most of my training done during the night, but during the day, I'll help out those in trouble" I said.

"how are you going to sleep, your going to need rest" she said impatiently.

"I'm just going to have to sleep during the night once I'm done training, and sleep during the day when everyones problems are solved" I said.

"well come on then, we need to get your training started" she said she got up and started to leave.

I got up and walked with her, as we headed towards the cave I looked at her eyes.

"Marcline, thanks for letting me stay in your house, that was really nice of you" I said.

"only because I'm getting a sword out of it, and don't push your luck" she said as we got near the cave and prepared for my training.

* * *

(A/N): that is the end to the first chapter of Adventure Time: The queen's Betrayal, the next one is Chapter 2: Training and The Ice Kingdom.

It looks like something between Luke and Marceline might be happening, but what?, read on to find out!

Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I get it done, so please read some of my other work while you are waiting.

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward

Luke Brightdark and story belongs to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Training and The Ice Kingdom

(A/N) this is the second chapter to Adventure Time: The queen's Betrayal, it's going to have combat and some other stuff, so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Training and The Ice Kingdom

* * *

We trained for awhile, I just dodged Marceline's sideways slash from her axe bass, then charged at her when she prepared for another swing, I slashed at her, but she used one of the axe's blades to block the strike.

I jumped out of the way just in time to dodge another of her swings, then came back with two swings from my swords, but she blocked them, but I charged her again swinging my swords.

She blocked the hits again, then swung at me, but I blocked the hit with my swords and was sent skidding a few feet but kept my ground.

We were both standing there in our fighting positions heavily breathing, then we sat on the floor laughing.

"that was the most fun I had fighting in years!" Marcline said as she sat.

"yeah me too, I never thought that battling a vampire would be so exiting" I said.

"you are the most toughest opponent I ever versed, more tougher then Finn" she said as she got up.

"well, it is getting late I should head to bed, so what room am I staying in?" I said.

"the one you woke up from last time of course" she said.

"well, alright I guess I will see you tomorrow at night" I said as I stepped back into the cave with my swords and the books.

I went back into the house, and went into the room I slept in before, I put my swords in their sheaths right by me, and left the books on top of the dresser drawer.

I woke up in the mourning and yawned, I took a shower then got dressed again, I then got my swords and the books, and put the books in an old knap sac, then headed out of the cave to the Duchy of Nuts.

But before I went I had a light breakfast, and on the table was a half folded piece of paper I opened it, it was a message from Marceline wrote in what seemed to be black ink.

Dear, Luke

Convincing the Duchess of Nuts to our cause is going to be harder then you think, so I left you something by the front door.

It's a letter that I wrote to her about how I trust you, it should be enough to get through the gate, though you may need to convince her yourself.

Hope this recruiting plan of yours will be more smoother then this.

your ally, Marceline, The Vampire Queen.

* * *

The Duchy of Nuts was basically a forest of trees that could produce nuts, I ran through it and found the Duke of Nut's Castle.

The castle was really small, more like a summer cottage really, in order not to scare them, I wore a black coat with a hood as well.

The house was guarded by nut soldiers, they stopped me as I came close to them.

"halt!, no one is allowed to see the Duchess of Nuts!" one of them said.

"I know of what happened to The Duke, and I'm here to help this kingdom live" I said.

"or you may be a spy sent by Queen Bubblegum to get us in a false scene of security!" the older guard said.

"I promise I am only here to discuss the safety of your kingdom, you have my word" I said.

"your word is not going to be good enough to convince us!" the older guard said.

"maybe this letter can, it is addressed from Marceline, The Vampire Queen" I said as I handed it to them so they can inspect the handwriting on the front.

"ok, this looks pretty legit" the older guard said.

"yeah you can defiantly tell that it flows real nice and has no faded out parts" the younger guard said.

The older guard looked at him questionly after he said this.

"what I'm just saying it's good hand writing" he said in response.

"I guess now you can come in, but don't talk about the Duke, she's really upset about it" the older guard said.

They opened the door and we all went in, I could see that the Duchess was sitting with her oldest son, Marquis of Nuts

She has a wrinkly tan head with three peanuts on top of it and cat-like eyes, and she also wears a brown dress and resembles a peanut.

while her son, Marquis of Nuts has light brown skin and brown eyes, and wears a red cape, brown shoes, and a peanut shell as armor.

"your highness, a visitor has come to discuss the safety of our kingdom" the older guard said.

"our kingdom is doomed, thier is no way we can fight back" she said.

"this not about fighting back your highness, this is about survival, if you leave your land and hide somewere with your people you will live" I said.

"I can't trust anyone anymore" she said.

I went by her, but her son got his lance ready to protect her.

"don't worry I'm not here to hurt anyone, but here's a letter from Marceline it will explain everything" I said.

She got it then opened the letter and started reading, once she was done she handed it back to me.

"if we truly have to leave, then were would we go to hide?" she asked.

"well Mount Cragdor would be one place she would look, but I think going into the mountains near the unknown lands would be a safe place to stay" I said.

"then it's settled, guards, tell everyone we are leaving this place immediately, thank you stranger, you are in our debt" she said.

"I want to stay mother, I want revenge for what that witch did to my dad!" Marquis said.

"Marquis, I can't loose you as well, I won't beable to take loosing you both" she said.

"but I can't just stand by while innocents get hurt, it's not in my nature to, I have to do something" he said back to her.

"your growing up into the duke that me and your father wanted you to be, but who will aid you out there?" she said.

"I don't know if this is the right choice, but he can come with me, for me and him want the same thing, the death of Queen Bubblegum" I said.

"he has no experience fighting, what if he dies because of it?" she asked worryingly.

"I'll teach him everything I know about sword fighting, you have my word" I said.

"I'm still unsure, even if he is with you and Marceline" she said.

"it's fine Duchess of Nuts, he has grown and is old enough to see the outside world" I said.

"I guess your right...you can go Marquis just be carefull" she said worryingly.

"don't worry mom, I will" he said as he went to his room to pack his things.

* * *

After awhile all the citizens left thier village, I told them the way were the mountains were, then me and Marquis went back the way I came from.

We got back to Marceline's cave around the beginning of afternoon, we then dropped our bags on the floor by the cave.

"so how are you going to teach me with out any weapons?" Marquis asked.

"I do have weapons, but there hidden by this cloak" I said.

"now that lance, it will not do you any good in a fight, lance is used on horseback, and it a charging weapon, so it will be no use to you in a close quarters fight" I said.

"this lance is the only weapon I have, surly you have an extra sword" he asked.

"no I don't, but I do know someone who probably does, and it is not Marceline" I said.

I took out a map from my bag and looked at it, then showed it to him.

"look were right here by the Red Rock Cliffs, so if we cut through here, we will get to the plains right by the Swamp of Embarrassment, that's were we will meet Chuck the blacksmith" I said.

"I've never herd of him before" Marquis said.

"it's because he rarely travels out of the village were Choose Goose sells armor, he only does when he needs ore to forge weapons" I said.

"then let's go before it get's night out" he said.

"you might want to get on my back, your going to us down, so this will be allot faster" I said.

"I have heard you are really fast, but how exactly?" he asked as he got on.

"well the docters were baffled about that question when I was age ten, and faster then most people during my time mainly because I had some similar features like a cheetah" I said.

"first, I had longer legs, which ment fewer strides from point A to point B, plus my nasal passages are larger, making it easier for me to breathe while running, and my cardiac system is able to pump blood more faster, and I have about three or four times more adrenaline" I said.

"that would explain it, so when are we going?" he asked.

"well let's go right about...now" I said, then started running as fast as I could, producing a small wind from the running.

"you might want to keep your mouth behind my back if you want to keep breathing!" I said through strides as I ran.

* * *

The village wasn't as small as I remembered it when I last visited here, there were now a couple of houses, and an inn were all the nights eat, we approached Chuck's blacksmith shop.

He is an fourty year old man who has been a blacksmith all of his life, but fought in two wars with the order of the emerald knights, an order of knights from the emerald kingdom.

He has a mullet like hair style, and a goatee that are both light brown and he has green eyes. He also wears a grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, sky blue jeans, a brown belt, light brown blacksmith gloves, and black boots.

"sup Chuck, how has everything been going you forge monkey" I said with an admiring tone.

"why I'll be, your actually here!, there has been rumors you were in Queen Bubblegum's dungeon" he said surprised.

"all will be revealed when I tell my tale, but first let's head to the Inn, me and Marquis are starving" I said.

"well you can spin that yarn over at the Inn" he said.

We all headed over to the Inn, were Chuck orderd some food, I told him everything between bites of my food.

"getting an army to fight Queen Bubblegum's army is not going to be easy" he whispered.

"I know what you mean, everyone is oblivious to what she is doing, so everyone is possibly neutral" I whispered back.

"Maybe except Lumpy Space, since the princess there is a friend of hers" he whispered back.

"well here mainly here to see if you have a sword perfect for Marquis to use, after that were heading off to the Ice Kingdom to see if we can get Ice King on our side" I said.

"Sir Randal said he is quite on edge lately, he is worrying about the Candy Kingdom's sudden army increase" he whispered back.

"your talking about the archer Sir Randlal, the one from the Order of The Pine?, I thought he was doing something in the jungle kingdom?" I asked.

"he was, but now he is in the village waiting for some of his team mates to come back to rendezvous, that's him over there" he nodded in the direction to the person who was standing by the entry way of the Inn.

His skin was that of an green green bluish color, and he had brown eyes, and a stubble.

He had brown leather armor with matching boots, a long sword, throwing knife, saxe knife, a bow, and a full quiver of arrows, but he also wears a hooded cloak that makes him invisible.

He strolled over to our table with a puzzled look on his face.

"I left the chunk of platinum ore by your house at the usual spot, now my fee" he whispered to him.

"almost forgot" he said as he fished out a couple of gold coins, and a black block from his hand.

"this sharpening stone is layered with diamond, it's literally the best sharpening stone in the land" as he handed it to him.

As he inspected it, I saw that the diamond was layered above the black brick and the edges in the middle were binded together by black steel.

"who are these two, I have never seen them here before" he said.

"my name is not anyone's concern, but you call me The Specter" I said.

_"good thing this hood can hide my face to make it look invisible"_ I thought.

"why are you here specter, hiding from the queen's rule?" he asked.

"on the contrary Sir Randal, I'm making an army to combat queen Bubblegum's army, so that the land of Ooo can be in peace" I said.

"but who will join you in your fight?" he asked.

"whoever belives that she is trying to get rid of peace" I said.

"I hear the Order of The Pine has expert archers, we could use your help" I said.

"we do stand for justice, but do far none of our rouges have reported any thing about the Candy Kingdom, so we can't help you" he said.

"but let's stay in touch, maybe something will change your mind enough to report to your leader" I said.

"yes maybe, well anyways I will see you later, Specter" he said as he left our table, he then walked out of the Inn.

* * *

After we left the Inn we went back to Chuck place to discuss on what type of sword Marquis should use.

"he needs a shortsword a longsword would be to big for him to use" Chuck said.

"yes, but maybe it can be just as tough as your long sword, the one made with dragon scale and reinforced by steel and diamond" I said.

"that would make it very hard for it to break, so it would be a good idea" he said.

"how exactly though am I going to fight with one without any training?" Marcquis asked.

"I am going to train you, you can use this steel shortsword for now" I said as I handed it to him.

Then we went outside to the back of Chuck's house were the target practice dummies were.

I showed him a couple of attacks with a sword that were basic, which he performed without much difficulty.

I then was going to show him an attack that was special, but I spoke to him before I did.

"this attack I can only do six spins, but you can probably do more then I can" I said.

I stepped a few steps back , then ran at the target practice dummy, and leaped into a summersault in mid air.

As each strike hit, it left a gash on the target practice dummy for eatch hit landed on it before I landed back on my feet.

"this attack is part of the arial style of combat that is used by people of small hight that consists of attacks that use spins and rolls to enhance the power of the actual strike" I said.

"the only weakness is when their on the ground, so a good stance, and understatementof defencive maneuvers is needed" I said.

I showed him the right stance before I showed him how to do the maneuver for the attack.

He then leaped and spun like I did, but got stuck on the sixth strike.

I helped him get unstuck, then explained what he did wrong.

"when it comes to ariel attacks, you have to hit the middle of the point of the sword" I said as I pointed at the middle of the point.

"the middle of the point is the perfect place to rip open armor, and get out of it for another strike, use the tip, and you will only leave scratches" I said.

"use the bottom of the point you will get through, but will make your sword get stuck in your opponents armor" I said.

"now try this attack, it's a bit easier then the last one" I said as I got into the stance.

I spun on the ground, creating sideways slashes on the target practice dummy.

he did the same thing , and sideways slashes appeared on his target practice dummy.

I also showed him a finisher attack, which involved two diagonal slashes, and a downward slash in mid air, whotch he was able to do.

"now to make this style really effective, you need to be able to jump again in mid air, users of this style know how to use magic to do this" I said.

"first you must channel the mana into your feet, then have the mana in your feet touch the ground, and as you jump to max height, you will feel as if your feet are still on the ground" I said.

"it is because the mana copied the surface area of the ground, which, and shined a bit means you can jump again" I continued.

I got the begginer'sguide to magic book out and showed him how to channel he learned, he tried to jump again, which he did, but learning how to do another jump after that was one was difficult for him.

After awhile he was able to do it.I then showed him all of the attacks went through the target practice dummy's armor easily, and some hit the wood behind it.

"all of these attacks together is called Dragon's Fury, an attack capable of ripping through most armor" I said.

"is there anything I could learn?" he asked.

"not really, I only have an attack left, but your not ready, we need to find some one who has mastered this style that is alive" I said.

As he continued to practice, I talked to Chuck about something else he could make for me.

"I need a mask to hide my new identity, something our troops can rally behind" I said.

"we can make it out of two metal ores I have been wanting to use" he said as he lead me to them.

When he opened the door, the room had two unknown ores that were good shined brightly, and was white, while the other was pitch black and shined a looked like the unknown metal that my swords were made of.

"this one is light steel, while the other is dark steel, they are both the rarest ores in Ooo, I was lucky to find them" he said.

"Chuck, how tough are they?" I asked.

"there tough as diamond, maybe even more, and once sharpened that can resist even the most worst of damage without going dull" he said.

"can you actually make my mask out of them Chuck?" I said.

"I was one of the lucky ones that learned how to forge weapons and armor out of them, but it will take me all day and most of the night to do it" he said.

"then before you start, let me get down the specifics" I said as I got a pencil and paper and started drawing.

I decided to make the back a simple strip of both metals, so my spiked hair could stick top of the front of the mask was like a half circle on my middle looked like a regular mask, but the eye coverings were them are going to be fang like projections that go down near my face.

As I gave chuck the drawing, and after taking my face measurements, he went right to work.I then decided to write a letter to, so we can have the aid of his penguin army Marcline, explaining how things were going.I got a pen and another paper, and started to write.

Dear Marceline,

we have had some fortunate luck, my friend Chuck the blacksmith is going to make a mask for me to hide my face so I don't have to change my appearance. We are some miles away from the Ice Kingdom in, and I taught our newest member Marquis a few things about came with me once I promised the Duchess of Nuts I would look after and the Nut People are heading to the mountains in the unknown lands, were it is safe I have checked this place all ready.

I do miss your company though, it's strange without having you around to smile at the things I talk mischievous mind is one of a kind.I always wanted to hear one of your songs on your guitar, that many people say are works of art.

If you want to help out, then fly once you finish reading this letter, that way we can go to the Ice Kingdom we can convince Ice King to join us so we can have the aid of his penguin army.

Sincerely, your friend and ally, Luke Brightdark.

As I was done I thought"should I send this by prisemgram?, probably not, I will just teleport it to her using my light energy".

With that I focused on my light energy and thought about the dresser drawer in her room, and the letter was gone in an instent in a flash of light.I then decided to go look for my running shoes I left here last time I was here.

They were where I last left then, on a table in chuck's spare room, my room actually.

The shoes were grey with whitesoles, and white circles by the ankles, I put them back on, the weight was familier to me, like a long lost friend.

Day soon turned into night, and I was on the roof of Chuck's house staring at the starry sky. I could still hear the sound of Chuck making my mask outside the house, and Marquis was asleep safe and sound.

As it became late,I decided to hit the hay, until a sound made me was a rustling in the bushes by the house, I then decided to look around.I jumped down off the house, and started to look to look I was in the middle of the forest edge by Chuck's house I decided to doubt anyone was I turned around I saw Marceline with a scary look on her face.I screamed out of startlement and fell to the ground, as Marceline laughed out loud.

"that never get's old, you should see the look on your face!" she said between laughing fits.

"that wasn't funny, you nearly startled me to death" I said.

"come on you weenie, I was only joking with you" she said.

"yeah I know, now let's go inside and leave this whole experience behind us" I said.

We went inside Chuck's house, it was silent, so it was obvious he was done with my mask.

It was on one of the tables done, and the moon light was making it shine.

It was white on the right side, grey in the middle and left on the left side if you were looking at it from the inside, the only difference was the crown in the middle that was black and white, the icon of the balanced one.

"I figured he was going to use that icon, since it is on both of my swords" I said.

"were going to have to go to the Ice Kingdom now, I can't go during the day" Marceline said.

"I already have that figured out Marceline" I said as I got something from my pocket.

"it was a necklace made out of silver,but at the end of it was a white gem, with the runes on the silver holding the gem.I handed it to her,I talked about it while she inspected it.

"I looked it up in the Mastery of Magic book, it's a necklace that protects the wearer from the strongest concentration of light, even the sun" I said.

You got this from the Dungeon of Brilliance didn't you?" she asked.

"yeah, I had to use alotofmy dark energy to get to both of the same necklace, and I already tested it getting the second one, it works just like the book says" I said.

"it has been a long time since I slept during the night" she said.

"nine hundred, and eighty five years is long, but at least you will get some extra sleep" I said.

"I don't really need rest that much like I told you before, it's because I am a vampire" she said.

"it was just an idea, you don't have to be defensive, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" I said as I left with the mask to the spare room, I went to sleep on my bed.

In my dreams all I could see was numbers, and a voice speaking them.

"five, four, three, two, one" it kept on saying, then the word MESH showed up as well, then the numbers again.

"molecularly enhanced...born in a test tube...follow every command...engineered to kill...no questions asked" I heard a voice said that was choppy at certain points.

"five,sniper,four,stealth,three,combat,two,knowledge,one,recon,and leader, zero,recon and scout..."another voice said.

Faces started to show up, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, a girl with black shoulder length hair and icy blue eyes, a boy with dark brown hair in a fauxhawk and blue eyes, a girl with loose brown hair and green eyes, me back in my regular appearance, and then another boy with dark grey naturally spiked hair, and red eyes.

"they were my friends, every single one of them, then I was torn away..." I heard myself said in my dream.

"...but my destiny is not there, it is here ending Queen Bubblegum's life, and bringing peace back to Ooo" I heard my voice continued.

"sacrifices had to be made" I said again as I saw multiple mushroom clouds appearing on the earth.

"Mushroom War...so much destruction...this world...billions of deaths...sacrifices had to be made...to start a new generation" a voice said that was choppy at sometimes.

There was lightning, and black skies, and each atomic flash happened as time started to burn, and everyone's fates were sealed, and then there was nothing alive in sight, and no were to hide as the ashes of the dead fell like snow.

I woke up in a sweat in the mourning, I looked at the mirror in the spare room, I now looked nervous, but I soon gathered myself.

The bed room was a decent size, with a closet were my clothes were, and a good sized treasure trove in it as well.

Chuck used to use this as a storage area for his extra tools, but he lets me use it as a place to sleep and keep my treasure at. It seems farfecthed for a blacksmith to do this for a person who was thirteen by that time, but he had his reasons to be generous since I saved him from some highwaymen.

After finishing my daily routine, I went to my closet to pick out something to wear as the specter.

I decided on a highway man cloak with my oun black designs that stopped by my wrists, pants that stopped right were my shoe's height ended, fingerless gloves, a black belt, and a white T-shirt.

The cloak, gloves and pants were different shades of grey. My spare grey gold pouch was bigger then my pockets, so I put it in my grey, light grey, and dark grey back pack along with the extra necklace of light protection, and and he spell books.

I also grabbed a flint and tinder, my Mosen-Nagant bolt action rifle, some spare rounds, binoculars, a fishing pole, and a self refrigerating, refrigerator and freezer, which were packed with a weeks worth of food.

This was all able to fit in my back pack, thanks to a mage I payed to make it bottomless and weightless.

After getting some winter clothes, an putting my mask on I went into the main room were Marceline was waiting for me. We soon left after I told chuck to keep Marquis here, since he would freeze in the Ice Kingdom.

As we exited the village, I could see that necklace was protecting Marceline, without it I knew she would be in a lot of pain.

Being able to run again was one of the best feelings in the word to me, feeling the wind in my hair was something I missed alot.

"so how fas can you actually run?" Marceline asked as she flew by me.

"I can run faster then anyone alive, if I had to take a guess, I would say I'm half as fast as Sonic" I said.

"if I can remember isn't he faster then the speed of sound?" she asked.

"yeah he is, I still don't get why anyone would think Mario can beat him" I said as I continued to run.

It was still morning when we reached the Ice Kingdom. Once we got out winter clothes on, we continued to the Ice King's Castle.

We were on a hill by his castle in the afternoon when we stopped for lunch. It was somewhat quiet while we ate, so I decide to break the silence.

"something on your mind Marceline?" I asked.

"nothing much, just missing Finn is all" she said.

Finn, I can still remember him, even after my life imprisonment that was cut short by was always into adventuring, and doing the right thing.

He always wheres a silly white hat, which I didn't understand is a good swordsmen but always had the tendency to say random things, and those who were evil were quick to anger him.

"it's obvious he is loyal to Bubble um, but Jake is loyal to him, but if we get Lady Rainicorn and her parents on her side, then maybe we can get Jake as well" I said.

"her house is in the candy kingdom, we will probablky have to go during the night" Marceline said.

"it would be suicide to try and go during the day, so going during the night is a good idea" I said.

After we were done we were packing up when I heard something crunching the snow, I grabbed my Mosen-Nagant rifle from my back pack, loaded a bullet it and put the bolt in place.

"Marceline, I need you to side step, trust me" I whispered.

As she got out of my vision I aimed and saw a polar bear, I then fired, the shot hit the ground, but the bear was so startled by the sound from the Mosen-Nagant firing it left.

The bullet casing left the chamber as I put the bolt back inplace, once it hit the ground I picked it up and put it in one of my backpacks small pockets.

"I don't want to leave traces of pre-apocalypse technology Marceline, it would lead to a huge progression of military tech and combat, then the medieval style of combat will be lost forever again" I said.

"the bear must have smelled our food, that would explain why it came here, but you became alert about it faster then I did" she said.

"I was able to hear and smell it, instincts took over after that" I said.

"did your parents teach you cause if they did your one fast learner" she said.

"I don't have parents, I am not even an orphan" I said.

"come on how is that even possible, you had to be...conceived naturally to be born" she said.

"Marceline no one even knows this, but...I was born in a test tube, just like my friends" I said.

"how could you been born from a test tube, that's impossible!" she said.

"I don't want to get into specifics Marceline, but let me tell my story" I said as I motioned her to sit as I did.

Once she did, I continued my tale that I have not told anyone, the origins of were I came from.

"me and my friends were part of a project called Molecularly Enhanced Super Humans code named M.E.S.H." I said.

"we were each given a certain skill, and before we were born, our DNA was modified to have enhancements that helped with that skill, but each was given a default of increased bone density and muscle mass, and increased hearing, smell, and vision" I said.

"at age five were trained in military combat and special ops tactics until we were legally combat ready at the age of eighteen" I said.

* * *

(A/N): for you people that don't know what Spec Ops Tactics are it's usually a unit consisting of up to four to six people, with one as the leader giving the orders, and each member has their own special and unique set of skills that benefit the whole team.

* * *

I continued " at the age of thirteen I volunteered to test a newly made time machine at our base, my mission was to collect samples of different living organisms and new metals in the time I was sent in to bring with me back to the present" I said.

"As I walked out though a Rock Ogre came out of nowhere and smashed the time machine, so I was stuck here forever, and that when I met Finn and Jake, one we forced the Ogre to leave they showed great concern for my well being" I said.

"as I asked why Finn said there always concerned about people in trouble, and offered to let me stay at there tree fort for awhile, we all became friends so fast it felt like I was destined to be here, and after awhile I showed what a great hero I was, and soon left to find a home for myself, that's when I met Chuck" I said.

"the blacksmith you were talking about last night right?" she asked.

"yeah, he was in a tough spot, he was carrying different kinds of metal in his carriage when it was attacked by highwaymen, he was outnumbered, but I felt obligated as a hero to help him" I said.

I continued "so with my blinding speed a disarmed one of the highway men in a blur, then hitting the next guy in his face with my foot, knocking him unconscious, while I slashed at the other guy killing him".

"that gave chuck enough time to get his shield and sword out from the carriage, he then helped out and we sent the highwaymen fleeing, I continued to guard his carriage all the way to his house, as I told them that I have been traveling for a home, he was so generous he let me stay in his extra room, were he used o keep his extra tools, but it was soon turned into my own personal room, and the rest well...the rest is just history" I said.

"how long have you been here?" she asked.

"two years I have been in this weird world, but to me despite all the strange things...it feels like my true home" I said.

"don't you miss your friends at all?" she asked.

"yeah a lot actually, but back there were were just called numbers, there was Zero my friend, rival, and opposite, One which is me, Two the brainiac of our group, she was actually my best friend, three our combat specialist of the group, in his hard exterior was a softie, but we wore not to tell anyone, four she was our stealth specialist, she is a lot into assassins and free running, last was five our sniper, who was very talkative, but had thing for animals, he likes to keep them as pets and hunt them" I said.

"that is five friends you left behind" she said.

"yeah, I sort of wish I could go back, to bring them here, not just to help us out, but so I can have my old friends back" I said.

"so you are going to find a way to back momentarily" she said.

"I have more freedom here then I did at my time period, we always had three ours to ourselves, the other fourteen ours was devoted to practice" I said.

"well let's go to the Ice King's Castle, I'm getting bored sitting around here" she said.

It took some time, but we finally got there, but as I was running I went onto Ice and I couldn't stop, and there was spikes in front of me that were as hard as metal.

"ah crap!, I can't get any traction on this ice, I have to think fast of else I'm doomed" I thought.

Just then I remembered my shoes, I jumped and hit my ankles together, activating the traction spikes on my shoes.

The spikes slowed me down, but it wasn't enough, I then used my swords for extra traction, and I stopped a few feet from the spikes.

"that was close, now to start my assent to the Ice King's room" I thought.

I used my traction spikes, and two daggers to make my way to the Ice King's room's window which was just a gap in the wall, I stood by it, as Marceline came through and entered the room.

The Ice King saw us, he was a sic hundred old man that had icy blue skin, a giant white beard at a length he couldn't trip on, a gold crown with rubies, and a giant winter coat that covered his feet.

"who dares to come to my castle?" he asked.

"I do Ice KIng, you know Marceline, she is helping me, but me I am The Specter, and I understand you are worried about The Candy Kingdom.

"why are you here, and how do you know that?" he asked.

"I know many things Ice King, like Queen Bubblegum is planning to rule all of Ooo, but I am making an army to stop her and restore peace, and I need your help to do so" I said.

"why would you need my help for, I don't care!, ask someone else" he said.

"your land is the only place protecting the only safe path to the mountains in the unknown lands, were the Nut People are staying, so your kingdom is a stepping stone to the future resistance base" I said.

"why would I want to defend those people anyways" he said.

"you will be a hero to those you have defended, and people will finally see under that cold hard exterior is a heart of someone that truly cares" I said.

"fore once maybe some princesses will think your a good guy for doing a selfless act" Marceline added.

"well what your saying can actually happen then I guess I'll join you, let me just call the general of my army" he said.

He whistled and said "Gunter come here" she then appeared.

She was Ice King's pet penguin, she looked just like all of the other ones, but she was taller, and more evil.

"tell the troops to stop slacking off and start doing drills, we have a war to get ready for" Ice Kind said to her.

She quacked a couple of times, then waddled away to tell the others, after she saluted.

"I know what your thinking, why would I have a penguin army, but trust me these little guys have experienced war, ever since the war with the polar bears along time ago, whitch the penguins actually won" he said.

"Queen Bubblegum won't be expecting a penguin army, but we still need more troops" I said.

"we can try enlisting the aid of the Jungle Kingdom, there troops are savage, but smart" Marceline said.

"you can also raise an undead army to guard the Ice Kings southern border from any attack that might be made by the Candy Kingdom" I said.

"that would be an excellent idea, it would give my troops the time they need" Ice King said.

"the Emerald Kingdom has fought two wars to keep order before, we can get there help as well, and the Order of the PIne as well, since they have exellent archers and rouges" I said.

"so were do I have to go to sign the alliance treaty?" Ice King asked.

"At the mountains in the Unknown Lands, once it is signed the resistance will officially exist" I said.

"when you are done enlisting aid to our cause let me know, so I can go to the meeting place for the treaty, but for now I need to train my troops" Ice King said.

We then left, and headed back to Chuck's house, and when we got there he was making Marquis's sword, while Marquis was practicing in the back of his house.

As Chuck saw us he said "well are you bringing back good news?".

"Ice King has agreed, he is training his army as we speak" I said.

"is there any other kingdoms you have thought of that can help?" he asked.

"the Jungle Kingdom is one, but we are also thinking about the Emerald Kingdom as well" Marceline aid.

"is that so?, well I wouldn't mind being an ambassador, I haven't visited the Emerald Kingdom for awhile now" he said as he stopped hammering, and wiped his forehead instead.

"bring Marquis with you then, once we check on the Nut People, we are going to head to the Jungle Kingdom" I said.

"but before we go, we need to have a talk, alone" Marceline whispered to me.

We went into my room, I took off the mask and sat on my bed, and after stretching Marceline floated to the couch and sat on it.

"if your a lost experiment, doesn't that mean they would send someone to find you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but it will take some time to build another time machine" I said.

"who in the right mind though will they send to come and find you?" she wondered.

"Zero most likely, since he is determined to beat me, it's obvious he would volunteer to find me" I said.

"he doesn't sound that dangerous" she said.

"are you kidding me?, he is bipolar, and he has the natural ability to control dark energy that's to project Natural Element Control, also known as N.E.C., even though he doesn't harm innocents and has a scene of justice, he will hurt anyone standing in the way of his goal" I said.

"so if they send him, alot of people will get hurt, and possibly die" she said.

"he is somewhat a challenge, but I can beat him, so let's hurry and go" I said.

After putting my mask on we headed out to the village in the mountains of the Unknown Lands.

We were there in the late afternoon, but the sun was still out, but there was a sunset.

They built the village in a valley by the mountains, it was small, on enough room for the Nut People and then some.

The building were made out of wood and stone, but the windows were made of glass, and the roof was made out of metal.

Some were exited to see us, while the rest were busy doing the daily needs to survive.

The castle in the middle of the town was a decent size, good enough to tower over the buildings and people while giving hope to them.

Me and Marceline walked into the throne room were the Duchess of Nuts was.

"so you finally came, as you can see we are doing well" The Duchess of Nuts said.

"I can see that your majesty, and you can call me the Specter from now on, I also came with good news, the Ice King has agreed to defend this place, and he has agreed to join the resistance" I said.

"an army to bring back peace?, you are full of surprises Specter, but it is a grand idea, I will alert my troops to start training and recruiting" she said.

"Once we get the Order of the Pine, the Jungle Kingdom's army, and the emerald Kingdom's army, we will be ready for to wage war against Queen Bubblegum" Marceline said.

"an army doesn't just realy on numbers Marceline, it requires stradagy as well" I said.

"were will we find someone willing to think of ways to defeat Queen Bubblegum's army?" The Duchess of Nuts asked.

"that will be done in due time, but for now we need a temporary place to stay, we are heading to the Jungle Kingdom Tomorrow, so we need oue rest" I said.

"there are private quarters in this castle, you two can use them" she said.

We then left the throne room, but as we walked side by side I couldn't help but wonder what my friends were doing right about now.

"it has been hard living without a friend by my side Marceline, and so far your the closest thing I got to one" I said.

"I am not really that friendly to some people, mabye exept for Finn, that hero was someone I could really get along with" she said.

"he is on the other side though Marceline, I have seen how he acts around Bubblegum, so I know she can easily manipulte him, he is just a pawn in her chess game of world domination now" I said.

"there is a way that maybe we can get him to change sides, but it is likely now that his love for her has blinded him" she said.

"more the reason why we need to kill her, that way Finn can see past his mistakes and redeem his reputation as a great hero" I said.

It was then silent, but something in my mind told me to speak up.

"Marceline, has there ever been someone that has caught your eyes?" I asked.

"in my abnormal life span I haven't, but who in the right mind would like a monster like me?" I said.

_"that is not even true, I would"_ I thought.

"maybe you will find someone you love someday, remember love can come sooner then you think" I said.

She laughed then said "yeah it sometimes does, well I'll see you later Luke", she the levitated into one of the spare bedrooms.

I stood there looking at were I last saw her, it was as if I was transfixed my her beauty.

I shook my head and regained my composure, then went into the spare room across from hers.

_"man what the heck is happening to me, am I actually falling in love with her?"_ I thought.

_"I'm so confused, is she trying to trick me, or am I actually feeling it?"_ I thought.

_"i'm just going to have to pinder on this later, I have to get some rest for the trip to the Jungle Kingdom"_ I thought.

So I took the mask off, the sheaths that had my two swords, and my back back and placed them by the bed, but the mask went on the dresser drower.

I then got under the covers and slowly went into a peacefull sleep.

* * *

(A/N): that is the end to chapter two, sorry for the wait guys, I was really busy.

It seem's something is sort of happening between those two, but how long will it be until they reveal it eatchother?

Well anyways the next one is Chapter 3: Jungle Vines and Graves, and I will write it down as soon as I can, but for now read my other stories, and stay tuned for the third chapter of Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal.


	3. Chapter 3: Jungle Vines and Graves

(A/N): Took some time, but Chapter 3: Jungle Vines and Graves is finally up.

Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Jungle Vines and Graves

* * *

When I woke up, there was an Guardian Angel in my bedroom, she had light blue skin and white eyes, and has a icy blue stripe that goes across her eyes.

She has angel wings, and wears a white and light grey dress, and her hair was white and went down to her midsection.

As I saw her and I sprung up from my bed and stood up,and my swords teleported to me in a flash.

"be calm Brightdark, I am not here to harm you" she said.

"Finn told me the story of how he was almost eaten by one of you, I'm to smart to fall for that kind of thing" I said.

"I am not one of those fake Guardian Angels, I am a real one, I came from the heavens to deliver you a warning" she said.

I then sat on my bed and said "what kind of warning"?.

"beware the date six, one, twenty thirty two Brightdark, for it is the day The Mushroom War started, and you have a part in Ooo's creation" she said.

"how do I have a part in it when I am all ready here?" I said.

"you will find out soon enough, and heed this warning Brightdark, beware of those closest to you" she said as she vanished.

Once I did my daily routine, I put my mask on then left the room, and waited for Marceline in the main hall, we left the castle as soon he arrived at the main hall.

The village was now a hustle and bustle as people tried to but and sell goods in the market district were the main entrance to the town was, we stopped by one of the vendors.

We continued our way when we got some fire wood, and by the afternoon we were in the Jungle Kingdom.

It was huge, filled with many different wildlife. The tree branches were so big, I could run on them, and jump branch to branch.

The vines were also big and were able to support my weight, so I was able to slide on then with my feet.

"hey Marceline, when do you think we are going to run into the Jungle People?" I asked.

Just then I was snagged by something, and we both were hoisted into the air by a net, and tribe like people appeared with spears and swords.

They all had varieties of green, and blue skin, while their hair had different colors, and they were wearing animal furs, with parts of armor.

"you just had to ask that question didn't you?" Marceline asked annoyed.

My response was smiling while I shrugged my shoulders and did a nervous laugh.

We were taken to a town in the heart of the jungle, were the houses were on the ground and the trees.

they either used a pulley system, or vines to get to the ground.

We were taken to the center of the town, were Jungle Princess was sitting on her throne.

She had green eyes, and purple hair, a skull on top of her head that had a crown, green blue skin, gold bands on her arms, and wrists.

Instead of her usual animal hide out fit, she as wearing a dress made out of the same material, but she had armor on her shoulders, legs, and feet.

"your majesty, we have found two intruders in the Jungle" one of her people said, he was guy bigger then I was, that had green skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"we are not intruders" I said.

"you have no permission to speak unless the princess permits it" he said.

"it is alright Rogeth, let these two speak for themselves" she said.

They let us out of the net, that way we could speak to the princess without forced embarrassment.

"my name is the Specter, and you obviously know Marceline, we are here to negotiate a partnership with the resistance, a soon to be army that will bring peace back to this land" I said.

"no one in the right mind would try and invade us, the jungle is a dangerous, and untamable place" she said.

"Queen Bubblegum would, she is planning to rule all of Ooo, and the resistance can stop her with aid from the neighboring kingdoms" I said.

"why would she dare to wage war against my kingdom, she does not have the troops to do so" she said.

"she has more then you think your majesty, around a thousand if I can remember the last time I was there" I said.

"your kingdom will be in ruins, and your people will be enslaved or killed by her" Marceline said.

"not just that, the jungle you live in will cease the exist, she will most likely use the wood to make war machines, and buildings" I said.

"and what doesn't say you want to do the same thing?" she asked.

"we will never do that to an ally, we promise your jungle will be untouched by our future army" I said.

"your word is not enough though, it is custom that before we agree to any alliance we have not planned, we must have an offering from the jungle, and only the most dangerous of beasts will suffice" she said.

"how dangerous can this beast be?, I have slayed dragons that were nearly done with being adults" I said.

"the animal that will most likely do is an anaconda that is as big as an adult dragon, those that have slayed this monstrous beast have become legends" she said.

"then I will waste no time in staying here, but no doubt I will have to have some of your people come with me to bring the kill here" I said.

"you are smarter then you look Specter to already know that answer"she said, she then ordered some of her people to come with me, then I was on my way.

The jungle was very dense, the people had to use swords to cut through the leaves on the trees, we also had a navigator that had a map that lead to this snake's cave.

Marceline was next to me, while the navigator was on the other side of me.

"how long is it going to take to get to the Snake's cave?" I asked.

"it is going to take some time, but we need to go slow, we don't know if there is going to be a poisonous snake, or a Jaguar on one of the trees" she said.

It took us an hour, but we were finally at the Snake's cave, I carefully stepped into the clearing.

"rules dictate you must kill it yourself, we cannot help you" The Navigator said.

I then heard something slithering across the floor in the cave, I saw yellow eyes from inside the cave, then the head emerged.

Slowly the whole body of the snake emerged as well, it was colored with brown and spots of yellow, green, light brown, and black in a pattern.

I took out my swords as the snake looked at me, and was ready to strike at me.

As the snake's head shot out to bite me, I dodged it, then got my swords out and used my flash step technique against it, making me completely invisible as I traveled at the speed of light for a short time.

I slashed at the right side of the snake, making some gashes onto it's skin, it tried to retaliate by sending it's tail at me, but I dodged it.

It then launched acid at me, but I put up a dark barrier, blocking the acid, and then I charged at it again and swung my swords, creating more gashes onto it's skin.

The snake then tried to bite me, but I dodged it and slashed one of it's eyes, making blind in that eye.

The snake then stuck out it's tongue repeatedly, trying to find my position with it's thermal vision.

It then tried to hit me with it's tail again, but I dodged it and slashed at it's sides, creating more gashes on it.

The snake then tried to bash me with it's head, but I either dodged it, or used a dark barrier to block the blow, but it then tried to wrap around me.

I jumped out of the circle it's body was trying to make, and shot a ball of light energy at it, hitting it's left side.

It then launched it's acid attack at me multiple times, but I used my speed to dodge them, then slashed at it again, but the scales blocked the hit.

_"this snake has armor almost as good as a dragons, but still it should be prone to breaking"_ I thought.

I ducked under it's next tail swipe then got a couple more swipes in, breaking some of it's scales, I then dodged it's next acid attack.

The snake was agitated because it couldn't hit me, and the fact that it was blind in one eye, but it continued to try and hit me with it' attacks.

As I dodged it's next bite, it's tail got me, sending me through two trees, I got up and my mind was fuzzy, but it cleared just in time for me to dodge it's bite as it launched it's head at me.

This gave me the perfect time to strike, I jumped into the air as it was dazed from hitting a boulder, and did a downward strike with both my swords, shattering some of the scales on it's back.

It retaliated by trying to hit me with it's tail, but I jumped off of it before the tail hit me.

_"it is time to end this"_ I thought as I focused and the white band on my right wrist started to glow.

The clothes I was wearing as the Specter turned into angel armor, angel wings appeared on my back, and my hair became longer and more spiked.

The black sword disappeared, but my white sword turned into a two hander, the hand guards were now angel wings, and on the hilt was a cross.

"your end is now here snake, the light will set you free from your bodily prison" I said.

It tried to bite me, but I used my two hander and blocked it, and as it tried to send acid at me, I teleported away from it.

With my wings I sent a blast of divine wind at the snake, causing it to hit the cave it came from.

I then breathed in, and as I breathed out a blast of ice hit the snake, causing it's tail to became frozen and stuck on the ground.

again it tried to send acid at me, but I blocked it using a light barrier, then I threw the two hander at it, causing some of the scales on it's sides to shatter and break.

The Two hander came back in my right hand in a flash, I then charged at the snake, but it tried to bite me.

Using my wings, I was able to dodge it's bite, I then stabbed into the snakes exposed hide, causing it to shriek in pain.

My upper left swing hit it's neck, causing it's scales there to break, and the next swing sliced off it's head.

As I got off the snake, the head fell to the floor, and the part of the body that was up did so as well, blood poured out of the body.

As my white sword turned back to normal, and my black sword came back, I turned back into normal.

The group then got the body, and carried it back to the center of town, which took us another hour.

"you have killed one of the most dangerous beasts in our jungle, we will gladly join forces with someone that has so much strength" Jungle Princess said.

"after I get my ambassador's message, I will contact you and everyone else I have asked to help to meet me in the village in the mountains of the Unknown Lands to sign the treaty that will form the resistance" I said.

We left the town, but as we were half way out of the jungle I heard an explosion right by us.

"someone is in trouble!" I said as I ran toward the noise.

"what about the undead army?" Marceline said.

"that has to wait,I can't stand by while someone is in trouble" I said while running.

When I got there I stopped, for I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me, it was him.

He was all to familiar, his dark grey hair, dark clothes, and red eyes, dark energy was surging around him. He was holding a guard by the neck, and he was very angry.

"WERE IS HE?" he shouted at the guard.

He got no response, so he threw him through three trees, obviously snapping his spine.

"Zero, stop terrorizing these people, and get a hold on yourself!" I said.

"finally I have found you, it is time to return home" he said.

"this world is at the verge of being conquered Zero, the resistance needs my help" I said.

"whoever this resistance is, they will do fine, your place is with us" he said.

"our friends can come here, they can help bring peace back to this world" I said.

"our world is on the verge of destruction, we are all needed there" he said.

"he said he doesn't want to go, now leave him alone!" Marceline said with anger.

"this doesn't concern you, now leave or you will regret it!" he yelled.

"don't you yell at her Zero, or your going to have to deal with me!" I said back to him with anger.

"seems I hit a nerve, guess I will just have to knock you out" he said a he ran at me.

* * *

Marceline's POV

* * *

Luke used his light energy and teleported in front of Zero, and kneed him in the stomach, then tossed him across to a tree, where he hit the trunk.

Zero launched blasts of dark energy at Luke, but he blocked them using a light barrier, then launched blasts of light at him.

Zero dodged them, then unsheathed an adamant sword, while Luke took out his swords and rushed at him. Zero blocked Luke's swings, then tried to get him with his, but Luke blocked them.

They kept on running at each other at top speed, swinging there swords. They were a blur as sparks flew from their swords from each hit.

The last strike made them lock swords, Luke was able to push Zero away, then hit him with a massive blast of light energy, sending him through four trees.

Zero got up and said "you will not escape me, you will be back were you belong soon enough", then left.

* * *

Back to Luke's POV

* * *

It was silent for awhile, but after we continued out of the Jungle Kingdom, and at night we were at the Land of Dead.

It was very creepy, the grass looked like it has been dormant for years. The trees were leafless and dark, and a full moon was up in the sky.

Graves were on both sides of the roads, ravens, crows, and wolves could be heard. We walked along the road for what seemed for a while now, until we were in a small village.

The town was mostly made of houses made of some type of stone and wood. There was a market area, and a church as well.

There was also a small castle with towers on the sides that looked abandoned. The people were not glad to see us, but they were not angry either, they just minded there own business and went on their way.

We stopped by a church, and Marcelne then started walking to it.

"Marcelineare are you crazy?, vampires can't step on holy ground" I said.

"that is all a myth, and this place has not been considered holy ground in years" she said as she continued to walk.

I then walked beside her as the doors suddenly flew open. and we stepped inside a cathedral. Some of the rows of seats were missing, and so was the podium.

It was replaced by giant shelf, and a bar sized counter. A man was there he had black hair and blue eyes, and robs made of a dark color. He was pacing about saying smething in what I believed was french.

Marceline caught his attention, he then smiled at her.

"Marceline!, how fortunate it is to see someone like yourself to grace my home" he said.

"flattery won't do you much Giovanni, now I came here to get some corpse dust" she said.

"planning to raise an undead army now are we?, I hope your not going to go to the Warrior Graveyard" he said as he got a pouch containing the corpse dust.

"why?, have more ghouls showed up?", or is it a pack of where wolves?" she asked as she got some gold from her pouch.

"far worse, a black dragon has been lurking around there, and anyone traveling there has not been seen since" he said.

"well we will just have to look in the Book of Dragons to be sure" I said as I got it out.

"who is this young gentleman with you Marceline, another Henchmen perhaps?" he asked.

"no he is just an...companion of mine Giovanni, we are on a quest" she said.

The book was forest green with a tan spine, and it was adorned with silver strings, gems, and the letters were painted gold.

I placed it on the counter and opened it to the page about black dragons.

"black dragons live in swamps, castle ruins, caves, and graveyards, also they use a stream of acid as a range attack" I said.

"then it can't be a black dragon, there are scorch marks past the village" Giovanni said.

"scorch marks?, what were the color of the flames?" I asked.

"when one of the villagers came back before he ventured to far out, he came back and told us what he found, there was scorch marks with left over flames that were an eerie green" he said.

I looked through the book again, and found the exact dragon with those dragon in question was something I thought I would never get to see.

"it is the uncommon Dark Chaos Dragon, the close but stronger relative of the Black Dragon" I said.

"I thought that kind of dragon is rarely seen?" Giovanni said.

"it is, they rarely go out of their territory, they live were Black Dragons do, but also live in very dark places, the graveyard must be in it's territory, so it is attacking anyone invading it's territory" I said.

"people only go there to pay there respects, well most people" Marceline said.

"we may have to slay it to get to the graveyard, that type of dragon isn't smart enough to reason" I said.

"I know Marceline will live, but what about you, you are not well equipped to verse a dragon" he said.

"I am stronger then I look Giovanni, I have killed some dragons before" I said.

"we also have the tools for the job, we just need to try and avoid this dragon the best we can" Marceline said as she paid for the corpse dust.

We left Giovanni and the village, taking the path to the Warrior Graveyard. The Path to it was indeed scorched, and there was leftover green flames, and chard remains of people.

We were almost there, and we have not seen no sight of the Dark Chaos Dragon.

Just then I heard something, it was like a giant weight hit the ground, and the smell of sulfur was in the air. As me and Marceline turned, we saw the glowing green eyes of the Dark Chaos Dragon.

The inside of the wings were purplish with green stripes, and it's horns were swept back. It's tail had four thorn like horns, two on each side of the tip of the tail.

The skin was black with green stripes as well, and on it' back were spikes, it roared at us.

Marceline's bottom half of her arms turned furry, and her hands had razor sharp claws, she also got her axe-bass out. I took out my swords and we ran at the Dragon, dodging it's flames.

I slashed at some of the scales on it's right shoulder, making them crack, while Marceline did the same with the left.

The dragon tried to blow us away with it's wings, but I put my swords in the ground as anchors, while Marcelineheld onto the ground with her claws.

As it stopped I swung at it, slashing it's face, then it shot a green flame at me, but I blocked it with a dark barrier, and Marceline swung at one of it's hind legs with her axe-bass.

It roared the retaliated, sending it's tail at her, she dodged the first strike, blocked the second with her axe-bass, then ducked under the third.

I cracked more of the dragon's scales on it's left shoulder, and got out of the way of it's fire. As it tired to use it's wings, I was near it and jumped on it's back.

Using my swords, I cut the membrane of the nearest wing several times. This made the dragon unable to fly, it then tried to shake me off.

Marceline was attacking the underside of the dragon with her axe-bass, causing blood to come out after each swing, but she was to focused and didn't see the dragon's tail.

The strike sent her through four trees, and she stopped she she hit a boulder, if it wasn't for her supernatural powers, she would have had a broken spine, or worse.

I lost my balance, but held onto one of the dragon's neck spikes as it came to her.

As she got up and tried to clear her head from the force of the strike and going through the trees, the dragon was a mere inches away, ready to envelop her with it's mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

_"that is not going to happen!"_ I thought as I got up on it's neck.

I jumped and gripped one of it's nostrils, the the bottom of the jaw but barely. Using all the strength I could gather up being a super humen, I closed the jaws of death before they were close to Marceline.

After a few seconds, her mind was now clear and alert.

"get away Marceline, I can't hold it's mouth together much longer" I said.

As she got away, my strength started to as well, the dragon was able to get it's snout out of my grasp.

When the dragon knocked me back, Marceline was now on top of it, destroying it's neck scales with her axe-bass.

As I cleared my mind, I was able to block it's fire with a dark barrier, I jumped onto it's back, and it tried to shake me off as Marceline was done making a decent sized weak spot on the dragon.

As she distracted it, I got to it's exposed neck, and pierced it with both my swords in the vain.

The dragon roared as it's blood come out in a spray from it' neck, and staggered around. I jumped off the dragon as it slammed into some trees and fell to the floor twitching, the last movements of it's life.

As it lay dead I got by it, and using an adamant dagger, I got one of the scales on the clean side of it's neck.

It was black with a green stripe on it, the scale gleamed in the moon light.

"that was close, it would have killed you if I hadn't done something" I said.

"it couldn't have, I would have flew away" she said.

"it was inches away from you Marceline, you did not have much time to get away without my help, plus dragon teeth can kill you if it pierces your heart, just like a stake" I said.

"so I owe you one, whatever let's just go already" she said.

"hold on Marceline, I need a minute or two to catch my breath, the dragon knocked the wind out of me" I said.

She immediately turned her lower arms back to normal, put her axe-bass on it's strap, then grabbed my right hand and flew.

I was startled how fast she did this, but soon got my nerve back.

"this girl is some different type of weird, but I should know this by now" I thought.

"hey Luke, did you notice that the dragon's breath smelled like raw sewage?" she said.

"yes I did, I was holding it's mouth together" I said.

We landed in the Warrior graveyard, it had alot of tombstones, and there was multiple roads that lead to different fields of graves.

There was a low fog, and the grass had weeds as well.

Every time we walked by a tombstone, Marceline put some corpse dust on the grass in front of the tombstones.

We stopped at the center of the graveyard, the pouch that contained the corpse dust was now empty.

"I know they seem a little dead, but soon they will be undead" Marceline said.

She then chanted "corpses buried in mud that's black, from death I order you to come back!"

Suddenly the ground started to shake, and the corpse dust on four hundred of the graves turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

Then hands came out of the graves that gripped the grass, and slowly their bodies pushed out of their shallow graves, and stood up.

They were skeletons that had pieces of armor, bows and quiver of arrows on their backs, and either had an axe, a shield and sword, or a claymore as weapons.

They all came to us in a military march, in front of them all was the captain of our undead army.

It was the only one that was wearing full armor, it had a shield and swords that had a skull on the handle and pommel.

He was taller then the others, and still had some hair that was grey.

His shoulder armor also had skulls on them, he stood in front of Marceline, then the army stopped.

He kneeled in front of her, then the undead army did as well were they were.

"we are your humble servents master, we will follow your command" he said.

"go to the Ice Kingdom and defend the southern border by the Candy Kingdom, and don't attack the penguins, they are our allies" she said.

They soon left the graveyard, we sent a message to Ice King saying that the undead army is coming to boost up his defenses, we then left.

The way to the village was quiet, to quiet, and there was no other dangers we ran into when we were halfway there.

That is when I heard something rustling in the bushes, and then was a growl, then a werewolf came out of the bushes, ready to strike Marceline.

I got in front of her, and stabbed the charging werewolf with my white sword, it fell to the floor by my feet.

Suddenly five more came out and surrounded Marceline, but I attacked one of them with a blast of light, sending it down the road.

I got in front of it with both my swords out, ready to defeat this werewolf, and it was bigger then the others, and it had grey fur instead of the standard werewolf brown.

Marceline's arms went furry again and got the claws on her hands back, but she also had bat wings as well, andshe got out her axe-base.

"this is going to be fun, bring it you mutant wolves!" she said.

One of the wolves came at her, but she chopped it in half with her axe-bass, then flew out of reatch of the others as they tried to attack together.

I swung at the lead werwolf, but it dodged it and tried to attack with it it's claws, but I dodged it's strikes.

I then launched another blast of light, but it got out of the way, and then charged at me, I swung at it, but it stopped the charge and dodged it.

It then tackled me, sending us both in the underbrush on the side of the road, I got it off me with a blast of light, making it hit a tree, but it got back up.

By this time Marceline used her claws and blinded one werewolf, and as she slits it's neck, she decapitated another trying to charge at her.

The last one howled and came at her, she blocked it's strikes with her axe bass, then kneed it in the stomach, causing it to hit the floor.

It tried to get away, but Marceline killed it by crushing it's skull.

The lead werewolf the came at me, and I swung at it, leaving a wound that looked like an X on it, but it bit me in the right arm.

As it tried to get away, I used my speed and stabbed it in the back, and slit it's neck killing the werewolf.

As I came back on the road blood was coming out of the bite mark, I leaned against a tree for support.

"Marceline, I suddenly don't feel so good" I said as I tried to stay standing.

"well you did get bit by a werewolf genius, and I saw that werewolf coming" she said.

"I did it to protect you Marceline, and it didn't look like it from were I was standing" I said.

"well come on we need to see Giovanni to get your cure, and consider your one paid" she said as she grabbed me and flew.

* * *

(A/N): Marceline's POV

* * *

We both flew back to the town, and went back to Giovanni's place, he was busy taking inventory of his supply, and Luke was unconscious by now.

"Giovanni, Luke was bitten by a werewolf and needs to be cured before his transformation is complete" I said.

"there is a potion that can cure him, but it requires a werewolf hair, a moonstone, and silver, but the last ingredient I don't have, and it can only come from you" he said.

"what do you mean it can only come from me?" I said.

"the last ingredient is vampire blood, and it plays a vital role in the potion, with out it your companion will not be cured" he said.

I took a vial and exited the main room, and after awhile I came back with the vial filled with my blood, and gave it to Giovanni, who started making the potion right away.

After awhile he came back with the potion, and by this time Luke was awake.

Fangs were coming out of his mouth, he was growing hair, and his eyes were yellow, Giovanni handed the potion to me.

"here, drink this and you will be back to normal, and don't ask what I had to do to have it made" I said.

He took from me and drank it, soon he turned back to normal, and he got up, stretched a bit, then grabbed his backpack and we left and stepped into the village again after saying goodbye.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Luke's POV

* * *

Me and Marceline were back in the village, when we saw a man asking people if he saw anyone.

He had brown hair, blue eyes, and light green skin.

He was wearing a grey shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes, but was also wearing a white lab coat.

By the way he specked, it sounded like he was french.

"excuse me sir and madam, I am looking for someone" he said.

"who are you looking for?" I asked.

"my creation, he has run off and I had made him to make a breakthrough in science, that we can actually bring an inanimate being back to life without the use of magic" he said.

"I thought Bubblegum made a decorpsinator serum?" I said.

"she did, but it only works for candy people, I am working on something that can bring everyone back to life" he said.

"well what does this creature look like?" I asked.

"well he is eight feet tall, and muscular, oh and he is a troll as well, but he is wearing a black shirt, brown pants, and forest green shoes, his name is Frank" he said.

"and what is your name?" I asked.

"my name is Veektor Schneider, and I am a scientist" he said.

"don't worry Veektor, we will find Frank for you" I said.

"oh bless you kind stranger for your unselfishness, may your luck to be fortunate" he said.

As we andlooked aroundto find Frank, I could tell something was bothering Marceline.

"something up Marceline?" I asked.

"yes, why do you go out of your way to help people, we could have just left, and been at the village in the mountains sooner" she said.

"because Marceline the more we help people, the more better this world will be, it is not just bubblegum causeing trouble, there are others too" I said.

"but if you help others, you will not get any training done like I said, and so far you have done little to none about training" she said.

"well magic is something I don't usually use, I am more of a physical conflict type of guy, but I do have my own ranged attacks as well" I said.

"but you will not be able to resist magic spells if you don't learn, and the resistance is almost about to need thier leader to lead them, and that leader is you" she said.

"I know that Marceline, but my will is strong, and I was thinking about that" I said.

We searched until I saw him sitting on the shore of a lake, I approached him.

"get away from me doctor, you have made me into a monster" he said.

"I'm not the doctor, but I am here to help you to understand" I said.

"there is nothing for me to understand but misery, I am a monstrosity of dug up parts while everyone else is beautiful" he said.

"that is not true, there are others like you, but they have learned to cope and enjoy life" I said.

"no one is like me stranger, I am truly alone, I have no one else, and I was created, not born like the others" he said.

I sat by him and looked at the waves of the lake, the moon reflecting off them.

"life is a precious gift, and trust me I know, be glad you have been given another chance, to live your life the fullest, and my name is the Specter, and what is yours?" I said.

"my name is Frank, it is what the doctor calls me, and I don't understand what you mean" he said.

"I will not lie Frank, they will be bad times in your life, it happens to everyone, but even the good times happen to people, even to you" I said.

"the lands beyond here are beautiful, and I wish you could see them, it is more beautiful then the place were I once lived, but I can describe them to you" I said.

So I sat there and described the lands I have been to Frank, from the sweet and wonderful lands of the Candy Kingdom, to the captivating and wondrous lands of the Ice Kingdom.

"what you have shown me with your words has moved me, I wish to see these beautiful lands myself" I said.

"maybe Veektor will take you one day, he is nicer then you think, and he is really worried about you, your more then a creation to him, you can be a possible friend he has always wanted" I said.

"do you really think so Specter?, that I could be a friend to my creator?" he asked.

"I know so Frank, take a look at my friend Marceline and me, we both come from different backgrounds, and have different personalities, but we are both friends, no matter how many times she teases me and startles me" I said.

"what you have said has changed my view of life, if it is a precious gift, then I must live it to the fullest to the closet thing I have as friend" he said, he then left and took the road back to the village.

After awhile I got up and started going myself, then Marceline came out of nowhere with another scary look on her face, I screamed out of startlement again as she laughed.

"man, you are still such a big weenie!" she said as she laughed.

"that still wasn't funny Marceline, now come on, we got a meeting to get to" I said.

* * *

We got to the village just in time, everyone was there in the meeting room, including Sir Randal.

"Queen Bubblegum has destroyed the Royal Counsel Palace, so The Order of The Pine has joined to maintain peace" he said.

I got out the piece of paper, and some pens, then cleared my thought.

"today we have gathered to sign this treaty, that will bring the resistance to life, we have all came together to bring back peace to Ooo, and bring Queen Bubblegum to her rightful punishment for her crimes" I said.

I brought out the flag of the resistance, it had my swords and they will crossed, and by them on the sides were my metal wristbands, the back drop was grey.

"this flag will be the symbol of the resistance, but most importantly, a symbol of hope who have lost theirs in a peaceful Ooo" I said.

I then grabbed a pen and signed The Specter on it, then looked at everyone.

"with this signature I am here by the leader of this resistance, if we lose, and that is a big if, I will be the one to take all the blame, and I will take my punishment with dignity" I said.

"but I am also the leader of our counsel and army, as well, and I am allowed to overturn any decision, as long as it harms innocents, they rest of you may sign" I said.

"when you sign you acknowledge you are part of this resistance, and you can't overrule me if it harms innocents, but still have the rights to govern your own people, and have the right to be in the counsel, if there is any question you want to ask, now it is the time" I said.

"will we gain territory?" Ice King asked.

"you will get your own section of the mountains as yours,but we will only have bases in the rest of Ooo, we will not capture any kingdom's like Queen Bubblegum is intending to do" I said.

"will we have defenses at our kingdoms?" Emerald Princess asked.

"the Ice Kingdom is the only place that Queen Bubble gum can evade to get to our secret base, but we will still have defenses at your kingdoms" I said.

With that they all signed the treaty, thus making the resistance real, I put it up on the wall on a frame under our flag.

"first order of business, how to spread a message to those who have lost hope" I said.

* * *

(A/N): Marceline's POV

* * *

It took us awhile but we finally got a decision out, I stepped out of the building and stood over a cliff looking at the sunset.

_"why do I care for him?, he is just another kid with false beliefs, but yet he has made others believe as well"_ I thought.

_"but how can I be attracted to him?, he's just a teenager, but I am still one theoretically, he is just something else"_ I thought.

_"he is defiantly not like any other guy I have seen, he is even more unique then Finn, but for freaks sakes I can't get him out of my mind!"_ I thought.

_"I'm just so confused, is it my instincts, or am I really feeling this, I don't even know the answer"_ I thought.

The stars were now out, and they shined brightly up here in these mountains.

_"our destinies brought us together, but is it really because we are the perfect match?, why am I even thinking about this?"_ I thought again.

I sighed then left, deciding to go back into the village.

* * *

(A/N): Luke's POV

* * *

We were done with the meetings and we went our separate ways, I went to my house in this village, and I sat on my bed.

_"why do I keep thinking about her, do I actually love her?"_ I thought.

_"I am even more confused then I thought, we have only been friends for a month, and now I am feeling this?"_ I thought.

_"she is a vampire, and is a thousand and two, but she is still a teenager just like me, no matter her age" _I thought.

I then thought of her shiny midnight black hair, and her beautiful eyes that reminded me of rubies, and her laugh and smile, and how it always felt right with her.

_"what am I thinking?, is this actually happening?, I don't know what to believe anymore!"_ I thought.

_"she is an amazing person, and I like everything about her, she just makes me feel like an actual teenager then a soldier"_ I thought.

_"that's it I can't deny it anymore, I do love her, no matter how messed up people think it is"_ I thought.

I got my mask, put it on, and walked out of my house and started my slow walk to hers.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Marceline's POV

* * *

I was walking the village when that unfamiliar feeling came back again.

_"why is this feeling plaguing me?, he is just a teenager, but can love really happen between me and him?"_ I thought.

_"why am I feeling this?, we have only been friends for a month"_ I thought.

Then I thought of his sand blond spiked hair, and his beautiful eyes that reminded me of tombstones, his laugh, smile, courage and righteousness, and how it felt right with him.

_"I don't know what to believe, is this really happening to me?"_ I thought.

_"he's an unique and awesome guy, and I like everything about him, he makes me feel like an actual person then a vampire"_ I thought.

_"I have to face facts, I do love him, no matter how stupid people think this love is"_ I thought.

I went to Luke's house just as he opened the door, and he stopped when he saw me at his front door.

* * *

(A/N): finally back to Luke's POV:

* * *

Marceline was right in front of my doorstep when I opened my door, I was surprised a bit by this.

She was wearing her why-wolf hide dress that was ripped at the top, but has a dark pink band around her waist, she was also wearing purple and grey striped leggings and reddish-purple heels.

"I was just about to look for you, I got something to tell you" I said.

"well I have something to tell you as well" she said as she pushed her way in.

I closed the door and sat down on my couch, Marceline levitated to it and then sat down, I then looked at her in her red eyes.

"Marceline, I don't know why but,...I can't get you out of my head, I have been thinking about you alot lately,...and I can't help but dream about us together more then just friends, what I am trying to say is that...I love you, and I want to be with you" I said.

She wasn't surprised or confused like I thought she would be, it was more along the lines of that she actually...understood me.

"I have been looking for love for many years, but no one I ever met was something more then a friend, so I gave up looking and faced the fact I wouldn't never find the right person, but when I saw you, I couldn't help but wonder if you were it, but I was so blinded by your age and the way you act that I didn't realize that the one I was looking for was staring at me right in my face, but...I realize that now, and I love you no matter what people think" she said.

I was so glad to hear what I did that I didn't realized I was holding her hand, as soon as I saw it I blushed heavily as she did.

Her face was getting closer and closer, and I was so nervous I didn't know what to do as she was mere inches away, and I had butterflys in my stomach.

Then suddenly our lips met, and it felt like lightning just went through my entire body from this single contact, and as we kept doing this it felt right to me.

It ended as fast as it started, but she soon looked at me and then leaned in for another kiss.

This time I was ready and let it happen naturally, we kissed for what seemed like a long time, but was a few minutes, we only separated for breath.

She suddenly had a look of curiosity in her red eyes, and I was not ready for what happened next.

* * *

I woke up in the mourning in my bed, I was breathing heavily and looking around my room.

"what the heck happened?, thank goodness it was just a dream" I thought, that is when I saw it.

I did not believe it at first, but I knew what it was, it was Marceline's whywolf dress.

I covered my eyes with my right hand and looked at the other side of my bed, and as I opened them I saw Marceline under my bed's covers.

I sighed and thought "great, one kiss lead to this, but how could this be?"

I carefully got out of bed and went to my bathroom and did my daily rutine, and I stepped out of my closet door wearing The Specter's mask and the close I use for being the Specter.

Marceline was awake by now, but she was still laying on the bed with a mischievous smile.

"I'm ready for a little morning contact, how about you?" she asked.

"uh, not really Marceline, you know meetings and stuff, please get ready" I said nervously but a bit quick.

"they can wait ten minutes, or twenty" she said.

"not really, meeting is starting in fifteen minutes, and you need to be ready" I said as I left my room with a nervous look.

"jeese, I feel like I did something wrong, but it felt so right" I thought as I left my house and went to the castle were the meeting is going to be held.

Marceline came to the meeting wearing her usual outfit, since her whywolf dress and her other "stuff" was dirty, she sat on her chair, which was right by me.

"I call this counsel meeting to order, first order of business is when we should attack the Candy Kingdom" I said.

Someone approached the counsel, it was a female that was wearing a brown robe and gloves, her face was hidden by the robes hood well.

"the queen is more powerful then you think Specter, she is someone you should not trifle with yet" she said.

"and who are you deside we are not ready?" I asked.

"my name is Marien, and I know a lot about the Queen andher kingdom, let's just say I have been around Ooo for a long time" she said.

"I have seen her army, it is massive it is nine hundred strong, and that is with one hundred archers at her disposal, your army won't stand a chance against hers without further training" she said.

"what if your just a spy sent to show the queen were we are?" Marceline said with anger.

"hold your tongue Vampire Queen, I have nothing to gain to betray you, I hate the queen for what she has done to the people of her kingdom, and she has took something dear to me, all the reason to join you and see her die like the wretch she is" she said.

"your arguments are intriguing Marien, I vote that we should let her in the resistance and counsel, it is without a doubt she hates the queen like we do, and will be willing to help our cause" Ice King said.

"that is a good idea Ice King, no doubt her information will help us in our cause, all in favor?" I asked.

All hands went up remarkably, which was surprising since Marceline went against her.

"the decision is unanimous and final, you are here by part of the resistance and a counsel member Marien" I said.

"I am glad to be part of this counsel, I will do what I can to help out the resistance" she said.

Soon the meeting started up again, and we discussed what we should do about Queen Bubblegum.

* * *

Meanwhile...(A/N): Queen Bubblegum's POV

* * *

In the Candy Kingdom there was posters everywhere about this person called the specter, and what he is planning to do, he even sent me a personal message as well, but it was only marked wth his icon seen on the posters, I opened the letter and read it.

Hey all, welcome to the greatest storm, I know you have waited much too long, and I will be your shining star, I'm here to help the near and far...

Like the sun, I run , into the heat of day,Like a knight, I'll fight until the fight is won.

In a rage, I'll save , each and every, each and every, each and everyone,'Till this war is won,and I live to rule by the sword, Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you.

As I sit andas I stand by the table I commandmy kingdom, I'm the knight of the wind.

Hey all, welcome to the end is near, I know, I will bring you pain and fear.

From the ground,to the sky ,Face-off, you and I,In a flash ,I'm gone holding your crown high.

In a rage, I'll save each and every, each and every, each and everyone, 'Till this war is won, and I live to rule by the sword, Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you.

As I sit and as I stand by the table I command my kingdom, I'm the knight of the wind,The knight of the wind, I'm the knight of the wind.

My castle is a massive force, A stronghold of hope, My armor stays unbreakable, In battle every hour.

Like the sun, I run, into the heat of day, Like a knight, I'll fight, until the fight is won.

In a rage, I'll save each and every, each and every, each and everyone, 'Till this war is won,and I live to rule by the sword,Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you.

As I sit and as I stand by the table I command my kingdom,I'm the knight of the wind,The knight of the wind.

I crumpled up the message and ripped it out of rage, for I knew this letter was a death threat to me, and it gave hope to those who have lost it in the kingdom.

"alright Specter, if it's a war you want, then it is a war you will get!" I thought.

* * *

In two years we were fuballyready, our one thousand and six hundred troops were now well trained, half was for defence, while the other eight hundred and fifty troops were for attacking Queen Bubblegum's army.

I was now taller, just as tall as Marceline, who has been my love for two years. By now I have regained my mastery of duel wielding, and I learned all the defencive magic that Ooo has ever known, and I can take on many men without breaking a sweat, but I still wore the clothes of the Specture although I used magic to make them fit me.

Marquis has grown into a fine warrior, and has learned many things about ariel combat, he has also grown a bit as well, and now has full adamant armor and a sword made out of dragon scale that is reinforced with titanium and diamond.

Chuck is now fully part of the resistance, so moved his buisness into our hidden base to make armor and weapons for the resistance, but has also took out his full suit of adamant armor and his shield and sword made of dragon scale and reinforced with titanium and diamond to do battle against Queen Bubblegum's army.

Marceline hasn't changed a bit as well, even though the two years we have been together. We have been able to sneak away sometimes to be by ourselves and enjoy eatch other's company like other couples do. Though sometimes these moments have lead to physical contact sometimes, but only when it is very late andwe are either at my houseor hers in the resistance's hidden base.

Thing is, I did have a moment were I had doubt in my mind, but she helped me reasure myself and I have not been doubtfull ever since, and I can still remember when it happened, and it was a year before on this day.

* * *

There was a sunset that made the resistance base glow beautifuly, and I was sitting on one of the leadges that had some trees that looked over the grass in the mountains.

That is when Marceline came to me, and she was wearing her usual outfit, and she then sat by me.

"it has been awhile since we have been alone" she said.

"yeah it has, you know I have always missed being with you alone Marcy" I said.

"and I have as well Lukey, is there anything else on your mind?" she asked.

"I don't know Marceline, but there has been something that has been bothering me" I said as I stood up

"what has been bothering you Luke?, you can tell me anything, we have been a couple for a year" she said.

I walked a bit closer to the trees, and Marceline followed me.

"I don't know if I am the right leader for the resistance anymore" I said.

"you are the right leader Luke, you brought this resistance together" she said.

"but I am an adventurer Marceline, not a leader like the other counsel members" I said.

"you are though, you have made an army for you to lead to bring hope to those who have lost it" she said.

"but I am not sure if I am Marceline" I said, I then sighed and had my left hand on one of the trunks.

"maybe I should just leave, and I'll give the position to Marien, she's better then I am" I said.

There was nothing but silence, and for couple of seconds of solitude, I actually thought she left.

Then I heard her, "no" I heard Marceline said and turned me around, and held me by my shoulders with her hands.

"now listen to me Luke Brightdark, you have the making the greatness in you!, but you have to take the wheel and go you own direction, stick to it, no matter the arguments!, and when the time comes to really test yourself, and show everyone what your made of well...I hope I'm there, seeing the brilliant radiance coming off you that day" she said.

She hugged me, and soon I realized that I was the leader that resistance needs.

she let go of me, and before I left I looked back and smiled at her.

That they forward, I did not have doubts anymore, for what she said was true, that I was the right leader for the resistance.

The day before the war was to officially began, Mariencame to me when I was walking in the village in the resistance base.

"I have received a letter from the queen, for she believes I am a spy of hers, just like I told you that plan worked" she said.

We went to my house, and Marceline was there waiting to talk about something with me, the three of us stepped into my house.

she gave me the letter once we all were inside, it was white but said in pink ink: To the Specter, were ever you are.

I opened the letter, and Marien and Marceline read over my shoulder as I read it:

You know every world will have its end, and I'm here to prove it all to you.

I am who you don't think I am, All wrapped up in my evil plan!

I can taste the day, savor night, spells beyond you, as I watch you crawl.

Do you dare to fight evil's might?, I'll be the last one standing, In a flash of light!

My eyes are filled with curiosity, You think that you have power over me?

In this life there's no room for you and me,So, turn away or face this day with me!

You know, every world will have its test, don't blame for what I have become.

You know every world will come to end,And I'll create your final rest!

I can taste the day, savor night, scream your dreams, As you dare to fight, dare to fight.

My eyes are filled with curiosity,You think that you have power over me?

In this life there's no room for you and me,So, turn away or face this day with me!

I can taste the day, savor night ,scream your dreams, as you dare to fight, dare to fight.

My eyes are filled with curiosity,You think that you have power over me?

In this life there's no room for you and me,So, turn away or face this day with me!

With it was the location where her army was going to be waiting for us.

"she is sending us a challenge, and our army is ready to answer it, tell then to be ready to depart tomorrow, but for now tell them to train" I said.

Marien soon left to tell the rest of the counsel the news, once she left I shut the door, magically locked it, and cast a spell that made the house sound proof from the inside.

I sat down on the couch and pondered a bit, then Marceline sat by me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"so Luke, where were we?" she asked seductively.

"eh I don't really know, were you thinking of something?" I asked.

"I can think of a few things Luke" she said, then kissed me and chuckled a bit.

"oh yeah and what were you thinking my dark angel?" I asked faking curiosity.

"maybe we can get into a little physical contact?" she said as she leaned close to me.

"well no one can hear us, so might as well" I said, we then kissed.

After awhile we were in my bed done, and it was night time, me and Marceline were staring at each other, and we were grinning.

"Luke you really know how to lighten up my life" she said.

"what can I say?, me and you we are like kindred spirits, and I cannot think of anyone else to be with" I said.

"I can believe that, you always know what makes me happy" she said then smiled.

"of course, for we have been together for two years Marceline" I said.

"when this war is over, you think we can actually live together, going on adventures and seeing new lands?" she asked.

"yeah I do, and maybe we can have something more then just this" I said.

She smiled at me with her mischievous smile, and for awhile we just layed there.

But after awhile we came out of my house dressed late at night, so we could walk around and talk about the future, the past and things that interested us.

* * *

(A/N): this is the end to the third chapter to Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal.

So it Luke and Marceline love each other and it has lasted for two years, but will it last?

and what did the Guardian Angel mean by beware the date six, one, twenty thirty two, and that Luke that he has a part to Ooo's creation?

This will all be answered in the fourth chapter of Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal called Chapter 4: Sacrafices Were Made

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward

Knight of The wind © Crush 40

With Me © All Ends and Crush 40

Luke Brightdark, Chuck The Blacksmith, Sir Randal, Zero, Two, Three, Four, Five, Marien and story belongs to me.


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifices Were Made Pt1

(A/N): this is the fourth chapter to Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal, this is going to have some good stuff in it, I hope you enjoy.

I had to split it in two because for some reason the editor on here was acting funny and was cutting chunks out of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sacrifices Were Made

* * *

The night before the day of the first battle of the war was calm, the clouds opened up to show the a full moon.

Me and Marceline were hanging around by one of the small valleys in the mountains, looking at the moon.

We were lying down on the grass looking at the sky, and right by me was my backpack.

"the night is so calm Luke, that is why I like it, so peaceful and mystical" she said.

"yeah, but to me it is not as beautiful as you Marceline" I said.

"you know how to say things that can make me smile" she said, then leaned and kissed me.

"well what can I say?, I have been around you for a long time" I said.

"getting a little cocky now are we?, now that' something I haven't seen in awhile" she said.

"well you know I can do something to make you feel good" I said.

She giggled a bit and said "and I can do something for you as well".

"we both know that pretty well" I said as she leaned in and kissed me again.

We made out for what seemed like hours, but was actually some minutes, we only stopped kissing when we needed breath.

By now she was on top of me, staring at me with her red eyes with her mischievous smile, and she giggled a bit before we kissed again.

As we kissed for what seemed like the tenth time, I heard the rushing of air, and Marceline got off me.

We both stood up as flashes of light started to appear, and cracking of static as well.

Then suddenly in a flash of light a new time machine appeared, and it was bigger then the last one I was in probably would easily fit six people with supplies.

The door suddenly opened, and out stepped Zero with Three and Four.

Three has dark brown hair in a fauxhawk and blue eyes, and was wearing an army green t-shirt, tan pants and black boots, he was also easily bigger then me and our other friends.

He was wielding an M249 SAW with a foregrip, an ACOG scope a bipod , and a silencer.

Four has black shoulder length hair and icy blue eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt, dark grey shorts, and black shoes, she was about my size in feet.

She was wielding an MP5K with an ACOG scope, a silencer, and extended magazines, but also had am M9 1911 with a silencer.

Zero was wearing his usual clothes, a black t-shirt under a black cloak, black pants, and shoes, he was wielding an M-16A2 with a grenade launcher, ACOG scope, and a silencer as well.

"finally I found you again One, it is finally time for you to come home" he said.

"I can't go back there Zero, the resistance needs me more now then ever, and the was will begin tomorrow" I said.

"what did I tell you four?, he has abandoned us for this place" he said.

"I haven't Zero, I even told you to tell our friends we could come here" I said.

"I don't know Zero, One is known to never lie, and what would he gain from doing this now?" Four said.

"shut it Four, you do not know what you are talking about!, the commanding officer made ME leader for this mission not you!" he said at her with anger.

"stop yelling at her Zero, this is not you, the anger inside of you is clouding your judgement" I said.

He pulled the trigger and three shots hit the ground near my feet, but I didn't flinch.

"shut up One!, you are coming with us, and that was a warning shot, next one I won't hesitate!" he said.

"If you want him, you are going to have to go through me" Marceline said and stepped in front of me.

"that can be easily done, Three and Four, take her down!" he orderd them while yelling.

I got in front of her using flash step and put up a light barrier as the shots came, the bullets bounced off and fell to the ground.

"that is the last mistake you made Zero, I do not want to hurt any of you, but for the sake of this place's future I have no choice but to do so" I said as I summoned my swords to me from thier sheaths.

As Zero tried to shoot I used flash step and sliced his M16 in half, and kicked him in the side of his head sending him to the ground.

I then sliced through Three's M249 SAW, and Four's MP5K before they got a shot off.

"I do not want to hurt you two" I said to them.

"same goes for us, but we have our orders" Three said then tried to hit me.

I grabbed his hand and flipped him over me, and kicked Four as she tried to react.

Zero launched dark blasts at me, but I blocked them, and grabbed his hand and shoulder shunted him.

He then tried to hit me again, but I grabbed his hand, and through him making him hit the time machine, but he got back up.

He then tried to kick me a couple of times, but I blocked them and grabbed his leg on the last one, and tossed him were he colided with Four and they fell to the ground.

Three swung at me, but I dodged the hit, and tried to kick him, but he grabbed me and threw me a couple of feet away.

The impact made me dazed, but I got back up just in time to dodge his kick, then hit him with my fist in his face, then tackled him against the ground and hit him in the face again.

Four was now up and swung at me and backed me away from three as he tried to get up.

she threw more swings at me, but I dodged them, and kicked her in the side, grabbed her arm and flipped her over me as Zero came up to try and hit me.

I dodged his kick and got him in the jaw, kneeded him and tossed him at three as he just got up, sending them to the ground.

As Four tried to hold me, I got her loose and sweeped her legs, causeing her to fall on the ground.

That is when Three got up and made me lose my balance by kicking me, but I got up, kneed him in the stomach, and kicked him in the face, and then he fell to the ground.

Zero sent more dark blasts at me, but I blocked them and sent a giant blast of light at him, he tried to block it but was sent a couple of feet away.

Four got up and wielded her pistol, but I used flash step and got the gun from her while shoulder shunting her, kneed her, then elbowed her in the back sending her the ground again.

I snapped the pistol in half then through both sides away as Zero ran at me and tried to kick me, but I got out of the way.

He threw swings at me, but I either blocked or dodged them, I sweeped his legs, got him by the arm, and punched him in the face, then threw him at a rock were he fell to the ground.

As three tried to punch me I dodged it, then punched him in the face, kicked him in the back, and then in the face and he fell to the ground.

Four tried to kick me, but I got her foot and twisted it, causing her to loose balance and fall, she tried to kick me with the other foot, but I dodged it and sent her towards the time machine were she fell to the ground a couple of feet from it.

I turned to were Zero was, but he was gone!, but as I turned again I saw he was holding Marceline, and had a steak aimed at her heart.

"Zero let her go now, she doesn't have to get involved in this" I said.

"it is already to late for that One, you have forced my hand" he said.

"now surrender and go willingly, or I will stab her in her heart!" he yelled at me.

I was now in conflict, should I surrender for her to live, but never see her again?, or try to fight and she dies?

I fell to my knees and said "I surrender Zero, now just let her go".

Three and Four were up, and restrained me with cuffs that were able to shock any prisoner if they did not behave, I then got up.

they lead me to Zero, then to the Time Machine, Zero was close by with Marceline in case I acted out.

"Marceline I'm so sorry, but I couldn't risk loosing you, I hope you could forgive me" I whispered to her.

She could not speak for Zero had his hand over her mouth, but I could see she was sad.

I could also see that Zero had something on his belt, and it was a small can of garlic powder.

"that would explain how he was able to easily subdue her, I can only imagine the pain she felt when her skin was burning because of it" I thought.

As we neared the door he pushed her onto the ground, I tried to help her but Zero pushed a button that caused the cuffs to shock me, but she got up herself.

"say your last words to her One, you will not see her ever again" he said.

I hesitated but then said "Marceline, I wish we would have had more time with you, but I guess this is it, I will miss you so much Marceline, but remember I love you deeply and will hold you in my heart forever".

After that Zero opened the Time Machines door, and we stepped in, then he closed the door.

All I could see before we left was Marceline standing there being sad, and I could see she was about to cry.

But in a flash her image was gone and was replaced by a blue energy field that flashed a couple of times.

I knew then that I was not going to be able to return to my true home ever again.

* * *

(A/N): Marceline's POV

* * *

I was so mad but sad at the same time, I fell to my knees and started to cry.

Suddenly though there was another rushing of air, flashes of light, cracking of static and then suddenly in a flash of light the time machine appeared again.

Then the door opened again and out stepped Luke with Zero, Three, Four, and another girl and boy.

The girl had loose brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a light blue wizard robe with navy blue shoes with white, and an titanium staff that had a blue gem at the tip of it, and she was around Luke's height the last time I saw him.

The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes, but was wearing a suit that made him look like under brush, and he had a fifty caliber sniper rifle.

Zero still had his outfit, but now had an adamant sword and a titanium sword.

Three was now in a full set of adamant armor, and he had a sword a shield made of dragon scale.

Four was now wearing chain mail over leather, and had a hooded cloak as well, and had ten throwing knives, a longsword, and two short swords, but also had a gauntlet on each fore arm.

I ran up to Luke and hugged him, and he hugged me back as well.

"I am so glad to finally see you again Marceline, it has been an very long year since I have last seen you" he said.

"a year?, it has only been a couple of seconds, and why are they back?" I said.

"Zero, Three, and Four have regretted what they have done and feel bad for it, and these are our other friends Two and Five" he said.

"I have been away for a year, after we got the time machine, we went a year before on this day and kept on training, and on this day we teleported back here after the other time machine left" he said.

"but they have changed their names and are now known as Shade, Alice, Will, Horace, and Cathy" he said.

"but what did you do for a would entire year?" I asked.

"once we start a campire I will tell you everything, the night is still young so we have enough time" he said.

But before they did he ordered Three to destroy the Time Machine, and with two C4s they got the job done.

Once the camp fire was built, they all sat down, and Luke sighed.

"okay, so it all started like this" he said as he told the tale.

* * *

(A/N): Luke's POV (May, 31, 2032)

* * *

After awhile we reappeared in the science block of the base, Zero opened the door and we all stepped out.

The commanding officer was there, he had black hair with grey in it and brown eyes, he was wearing a standard army uniform.

"it may have took us two years One, but we have finally got you, welcome back home" he said.

"this is not my home, what you have taken me from was my home, send me back" I said.

"that was not your home, this is One and you will be going through psychological tests" he said.

"this is not were I belong, I said SEND ME BACK!" I said then screamed as I broke the cuffs with anger induced force and tried to attack him.

It took Three, Four, and Zero to stop me from attacking the commanding officer and ripping him to shreds, they then put me in a small room that had a window were the scientists could see me, and I had stronger cuffs on me.

"now tell us One, why do you want to be called Luke, when you are known as One here?" a male scientist said.

"because it is my now name, and I refused to be called One, with Luke I feel like a real person then a experiment" I said.

"we can call you what we want to One, now tell us, what did you see back there during your two years of being stranded?" a female scientist said.

I told them everything of what I saw, I even told them about the incoming war.

"this place is intriguing, but it is irrelevant for now, our main question is why you only brought metal with you?" another male scientist said.

"what you have taken rightfully belongs to me, you have no right to have them!" I said.

"if you have remembered you would have known what ever you brought back we don't know of we have the right to confiscate them and study them" the male before the male scientist said.

"I need those to help out the resistance in that time, without me they will not last against the evil army!" I said.

"irrlevant, what matters is that you are now back were you belong One, and you are ordered to return to your room for now" the female scientist said.

They took me back to my room, were I have left most of my things there.

The room had grey carpet and white walls and a ceiling, but had a bed big enough for two that had three pillows and a white, grey, and black blanket over the blanket on the bed.

There was also a dresser a closet, a TV, Computer, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar and an amp.

The guitar was white with a black pick guard and volume and tone controls, a grey fret bored and headstock, but had white tuning pins.

I just sat for awhile on my bed until Two came into my room and sat by me.

"I am glad that you are back One" she said.

"well I am not Two, and please don't call me that anymore, my name is Luke now" I said.

"well uh...Luke, what did you see there, was it like the stuff I read in the fantasy stories?" she asked.

"more beautiful then you could ever imagine Two, it was something I thought that I couldn't imagine" I said.

"can you tell me what it was like being there, in that world?" she asked.

So then I told her what I saw, and about the people I interacted with, even Marceline.

"wow, what you have told me is beautiful and very intriguing, I just wish I was there to see it with you" she said.

"well I just wish there was a way to go back, but most likely the time machine is guarded and powered down as well" I said.

"I guess I will see you later Luke, hopefully during lunch" she said as she opened the door and left.

Later on Five came into my room and sat by me.

"Two told me about the lands you have seen there, but is there any interesting wildlife there?" he asked.

"yeah there is, but there is also dragons in that world as well" I said.

"it would be interesting to verse one of these dragons" he said.

"yeah they are sort of hard to beat, but I'm not sure if we can get to the time machine" I said.

"well anyways it's about lunch time, and I came to get you" he said.

We left my room and went to the lunch room and sat at our regular table that was away from the rest.

After sometime Zero came and sat by me, and he was not happy or satisfied, but more along the lines of guilty and depressed.

"what the hell do you want?, did you come to gloat that you finally beat me?, cause if you have then I am not in the mood to hear it" I said.

"I came to say that I am sorry, I was just so angry at you that it clouded my judgment, and it made me do something that I regret doing, and I hope you can forgive me" he said.

"I believe that your sorry, but it is gong to take some time for me to forgive you for what you did Zero" I said.

"so what did you do during your stay there?, did you do anything interesting?" Two asked.

"as a matter of fact I did" I said with a smile and told my tale.

I told them everything, how I met Finn and Jake, saved Chuck, and how I met Marceline, after awhile I finished my tale.

"you haven't told me or anyone else much about her Luke, was she a friend?" she asked.

"she is more then a friend, and she has been around for along time because she is a vampire, but we both have deep feelings for each other, she is the only person that really gets me, and I know her as well, and we have been together for two years" I said with a blush.

Five spat out his drink and said "two years!, she is a vampire dude, and what if she used a spell on you to feel like this, plus I thought you were afraid of vampires?".

"I have gotten over that fear Five, and I know I am actually feeling this, but I won't be able to see her again because the time machine is well guarded" I said.

We soon left the lunch room when we were done eating and went our separate ways, but I was taken back to my room by two military police once they got the cuffs back on me.

Once I was back in my room, they got the cuffs off me and locked the door, I then got my acoustic guitar and thought of something to play.

I went with a tone of combined notes that envisioned something journeyous, and thought of something to sing with it.

This place is nothing to me, for I have seen a world that could be in dreams, but it was a reality.

That world is filled with things of fantasy, but they are actually a reality, for I have ran across plains, and seen interesting sights that would blow other people's minds.

Forests filled with trees that were green, and water that is more blue then our seas is not the only things I have seen, for I have also seen tress with pink leaves that taste like cotton candy, and a forest made of gems that would astonish any men.

These things are nothing compared to Marceline, a girl I have been fortunate enough to see.

When in by her, my heart beats like a drum, a guitar string that has been strummed, and a beautiful song that has been sung.

Her eyes remind me of rubies, that roll back when she's laughing at me, and she is mysterious like the sea.

I just wish I could see her again, so we both won't be in pain, and we can sit at my house and look at the rain.

That world is filled with many things, that others swear are in dreams, but I have seen them, and they are things that men can't comprehend.

I stopped playing and just sat on my bed and watched TV, that was when Three came in and stood by me.

"Luke I was wondering if this world you were in has modern weaponry" he said.

"the closest thing to a gun they have is a bow and arrows, the rest is melee combat" I said.

"so medieval combat exists in that world, at least soldiers there fight with honer" he said.

"if there was a way to go back Three, I would bring you and our friends as well to see the whole world" I said.

"that would be a great thing to do Luke, I will see you later" he said and left the room.

I got on my computer for awhile, and that is when Zero came in and sat on my bed.

"so in this world is there anything worth fighting?" he asked.

"a couple of things actually, but dragons are the most challenging to slay, and may take most of us to kill an colossal sized dragon" I said.

"so there is something worth to slay to prove how powerful I am" he said.

"yes, but I don't see how we will be able to go back since the time machine is guarded by a lot of guards" I said.

"well come on, dinner is being served" he said.

We left my room after I shut off my computer and returned to the lunch room for dinner.

After we got our food we sat down with Two, Three, Four, and Five at our usual table.

"so this place, does it have rouges in it?" four asked.

"yes it does, but most are from The Order of The Pine, a group of archers and rouges dedicated to keep peace and bring justice in that world, and they are part of the resistance" I said.

"ok, and is there any assassins in this world?" she asked.

"not any that I know of, but there probably is" I said.

"thing is I don't know if we can get to the time machine, since there is going to be many guards and they will all have lethal weapons" I said.

I was silent for the rest of the time we ate, and when I was done I was escorted back to my room.

Once I closed my door, I went to my bed and went to sleep.

After awhile I was woken up by a thud on the other side of the wall, so I checked the clock and it was six in the mourning.

The door swung open and revealing Two, Three, Four, Five, and Zero with backpacks and guns.

Three, Four, and Zero had their usual weapons and modifications.

Five though had a M110 Semi-Automatic sniper rifle with a silencer and 12x scope, and an M-16A2 with an ACOG scope and silencer.

Two on the other hand had a P-90 with an ACOG scope, and a silencer, but had an M9 with a silencer as well.

"guys?, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"we are busting you out of here and getting out of here as well, it has been to long and we are all sick of being thought of as experiments instead of people" Zero said.

"but who organized this, was it you Two?" I asked.

"no it was Zero, before we went to bed we all decided to get out of here and use the time machine to leave" she said.

"here, we got your usual weapon and modifications, but we also made a pit stop and got possession of those wrist bands and that mask from the tech lab" Zero said.

Once I got them back I put the bands back on were they where before, and wore the mask as well.

I then wielded my M16A2 with ACOG scope, grenade launcher, and silencer.

I also got my back pack, and put my acoustic guitar, electric guitar, and amp in my back pack.

"this back pack is weightless and bottomless, but the scientists were not smart enough to think it was changed a bit" I said.

I put it on and wielded my M16A2 as well, then I took point in front of everyone else near my room's door.

"alright, let's move out and get to that time machine, and take out any hostiles trying to stop us" I said.

I kicked the door off it's hinges and it fell to the floor, we then exited my room and ran down the hall in formation.

I stopped and looked over the corner, I gave the clear signal and we continued on.

As we opened a door to another hall, two soldiers were there with M16's, but I took them out before they noticed us.

I grabbed thier ammo and we continued foward, but the next door had an security lock on it.

"Five, you see anything on the other side?" I asked.

"ten men are on the other side, we could have two hack the controls and take them out with our weapons" he said.

"or we could still do the same thing but use a flash bang before they see us, or just knock down the whole door with C4 and take them out while there stunned" I said.

I thought and then said "Three place a charge on it, everyone else get ready" I ordered.

He got a pack of C4 and planted it on the door, once we were out of range he pressed the switch.

The door exploded sending metal pieces around, and some of the soldiers were knocked back by the blast and hit the floor dazed.

We then fired on them, killing them before they had a chance to regroup and attack, we stepped over thier bodies and continued to the room were the time machine was.

While this was happening I could see numbers in the order six, one, and twenty thirty two, and I knew it was something the Guardian Angel talked about two years ago.

As we were heading to the room I said "someone give me today's date".

Two looked at her watch and said "it is June, first, two thousand and thirty two, why do you ask?" she said.

"I haven't told you any of this but, this day is the start of The Mushroom War, it is what made that world called Ooo into existence" I said.

"there has been rumors of a Ruissian ICBM launch happening soon, but it his highly likely it won't happen" she said.

"then if it doesn't then we have to make the first move, for the sake of that world to exist, we must launch an ICBM at Russia if they don't" I said.

"your not suggesting the destruction of civilization and billions of deaths are you?" Four asked.

"sadly I am, but it will be in balance, since many unique people and animals will be born after this nuclear holocaust" I said.

"but this doesn't seem right Luke, why should our destinies involve this situation?" Zero said as he skated by me.

"sometimes your destiny can take an unlikely turn Zero, like it did to me" I said.

We kept on running into troops, but soon we were near the room that was in front of the room in front of the room that had the time machine, the center of the base.

"alright this is it, Five give me a scan of what is beyond the door" I said.

"about thirty troops sir, without a flashbang I doubt we will make it" he said.

"three plant a C4, four get the remote smoke detonators ready" I said.

They were done after awhile, I then got the remote to both the C4 and the smoke detonators.

"alright Three, get your grenade launcher and load it up with flashbangs, and once that door explodes, shoot all of them into the troops" I said.

"got it Luke" he said and readied his grenade launcher.

As I pressed the C4 trigger the door exploded again, and that is when Three shot six flashbang ammo from his grenade launcher that lit the other side of the room a bit through the smoke.

I then pressed the smoke detonator trigger and they exploded into a cloud of smoke, I then switched to my M16A2, while Three switched to his M249 SAW.

We shot through the smoke and entered the room and got under cover, we took out ten of them before the rest got thier vision back and started to fire.

I launched a grenade from my grenade launcher and it hit two troops at once, while Three fired his SAW and took some of the troops down.

Zero shot dark energy at the troops while he was in cover, hitting some of them and obliterating their bullet proof vests and piercing through them as well.

By now there was ten left, then Two and Four shot at some of them, while Five shot at others hitting them in the head.

The fight was over in about two minutes, and we continued our way to the room with the time machine.

In the next room though was a mech that had a giant assault rifle with a grenade launcher on it, and in the cockpit was the commanding officer.

"your journey ends here experiments, you are not going to get past me" he said.

I dropped my gun and charged up my dark energy, making it surge out of my body.

"guys go, I got this handled, make a dash for the time machine room, and two if what is rumored does not happen, follow my orders anyways" I said.

I put up a dark circle that surrounded me and the commander until my friends were in the time machine room, then I made it disappear.

"I expected better of you One, you were suppose to be our ultimate M.E.S.H., but I guess the scientists were wrong" he said.

"my name is Luke General, and I may be an experiment, but I am just as real as any other person" I said.

"you can't be a real person, you are just en experiment, a freak as the troops call you, you will never know what it means to be human" he said.

"that's not true!, I know me and my friends were born in test tubes, but we have the heart and feelings of real humans" I said.

"you are nothing One, you are just a spirit in a shell, you and your predecessors cannot have feelings" he said.

"you do not know what you are talking about!, I have felt happiness, sadness, remorse, bravery, fear, pride, grief, and most importantly I felt love for someone that I really care about, and once I am done I will be able to come back to her!" I said then charged at him while surging with dark energy.

He shot at me with his giant assault rifle, but I blocked it by using using a dark barrier, and I sent blasts of dark energy at his mech, doing some damage.

He tried to shoot at me again, but I dodged his shots and sent light energy at him, blinding him, and then I got him with more dark blasts, making some of the hull get dents.

He shot grenades at me making decent sized craters on the ground, I dodged them and sent more dark blasts at him, cracking the mechs windshield.

He then started to hover and a gatling gun flipped over his shoulder, and he started firing it off.

I ran at my full speed, dodging the bullets, and sent more dark blasts at him, but he used the shield gauntlet and blocked the hits.

"it is useless One, this mech was designed to take down infantry and light vechicles, you have no chance to beat it" he said.

"that is what you think, but I have something that can tip it to my favor" I said, the black metal wristband on my left wrist started to produce black flames.

I was then surrounded by it, and the clothes I am wearing as The Specter changed into demon armor, dragon wings appeared on my back, an my hands had razor sharp claws on them.

My hair became longer and spikier, and all my teeth were now pointed.

"prepare for a excruciating and painful death commander, for I will show you no mercy!" I said as I charged him.

He shot at me using his assault rifle and gatling gun, but I put up a dark barrier to deflect them.

With once swipe I was able to break the assault rifle, and then I jumped and swiped at the gatling gun breaking it as well.

Another popped up just as I landed, but I dodged it's shots and leaped again slashing it off.

He then pulled out both knives from the legs of the mech and started swinging.

I dodged and blocked then with dark barriers, then slashed at the handle with both hands, cutting the blade off of the left knife.

He tried to swipe at me with his right knife, but I caught it ripped it out of the mech's right hand breaking the hydraulics.

He ejected before the blade smashed into the cockpit, I then landed and the mech fell to the floor.

As I ran at him he fired off his pistol, but the dark energy and the demon armor made the bullets ineffective.

I slapped the pistol out of his hand and grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"how pathetic!, you actually thought you had to the chance to beat me, you are a fool!" I said in a demonic voice.

"I can't kill him, not like this, I don't want to be thought of as a monster that I am not" I thought.

I slowly turned back to normal, but I was still holding him by the neck against the wall.

"but maybe I don't have to kill him, I could just leave him here and let him die by a nuclear blast" I thought.

"nah, I don't want to be that cruel, I'll just kill him now" I thought.

I got his knife and slit his neck and dropped him and threw the knife somewhere else, I then got my gun and went into the room were the time machine was.

It had everything that you would expect the center of a base to have, a map of the globe, some seats and radars,but the time machine was in the center as well and there was a command console for the whole base by it, and it's own console as well.

Two was busy working her magic on the main console, and I could see she was locking all the doors near the center of the base to give us time to go.

The others were waiting by the time machine so we could leave.

"so Two how is everything been going?" I asked.

"well so far, I have locked all the doors near the center of the base, and I am almost done hacking into the time machine's main frame, and so far there has been no indication of a launch from Russia" she said.

Just then we heard an alert, and we could see an ICBM was going to be launched from Russia.

"two you know what to do, launch an ICBM at Russia, and make it him Moscow, that will send a clear message that we mean business" I said.

She hesitated a bit, and said "yes sir, it will be done in seconds" she said.

She typed up the commands as fast as she could and them pressed enter and continued on hacking the time machines main frame.

"it is done, ICBM is away, and I just a few seconds to crack this code...and done as well, were in!" she said with a bit of a triumphant voice.

"alright send the time line a year before I was taken back here, you are all going to need training for the war that is to come" I said.

With that she entered the date and pressed enter, and the time machine went online, we all got near each other.

"well guys, this is the start of a new life for all of us, and lets make it count by being the heros that Ooo need!" I shouted.

"hold on I think I left something" Zero said.

We looked the sunrise and then suddenly there was a nuclear explosion, and all stood there is astonishment.

"okay never mind, let's go" he said quickly.

Then together we rushed at the time machine and closed the door behind us, and pressed the switch as fast as we could, and soon we saw the blue energy field that flashed again.

* * *

(A/N): This the end to the first part of this chapter,and I hope you enjoyed it, but I will get the second part up soon.

before any of you flamers start saying and I quote "that is not the right situation to make funny, because billions of people are going to die!" let me just say some stuff before you start making firewood out of this story (metaphorically speaking).

It is not even going to happen yet, this blast was by the base, literally in the middle of nowhere, but it is the most important base in their military, sort of like Area 51, so no one will get hurt(maybe except the personnel there) but this base is one of the two that has complete control over that nations ICBMs.

Thing is this blast was the one that started the whole thing, since Two sent an ICBM at Moscow, but the Russians are going to think that it was that nation that did it on purpose as a retaliation.

Yes they will feel guilty about sending a nuke at Russia, but look at it this way, for every death that happens, many new and unique people and animals will be born after the nuclear holocaust, so the death toll will be in balance with the new born toll.

Luke and his friends were made to take orders and have absolutely no regrets of following that order, but they are human just like other people, so it doesn't matter if they were born in a test tube or not.

They were not responsible for this happening, the Russians were, plain and simple but they will still feel guilty for what they did and will have to live with that situation for the rest of their lives.

Besides it is sort of both their faults, but if they didn't respond to the launch, there would be no Ooo, just a ruined base in the out skirts of a futuristic city.

Plus the whole natural time line would be fucked up beyond all recognition or repair, since they will be locked up for what they did and most likely get the death sentence.

The world is always in motion now matter how bad or good it is on it life and death are just part of this unique place that we all people, animals, and plants live in, and we should thank who ever we worship that we get to live our lives for the fullest, because it can be taken away just as easily as it was given to us.

Adventure Time Pendleton Ward

Luke Brightdark, Chuck The Blacksmith, Sir Randal, Shade, Cathy, Horace, Alice, Will, Marien and the story belongs to me.  
-


	5. Chapter 4: Sacrifices Were Made Pt2

We then saw the green fields of the great plain behind the trees in the forest were we landed, and we exited out of the time machine to see we were in a clearing in the forest.

"well guys, welcome to Ooo, the post apocalyptic world were our possibilities are never ending!" I said.

"you must first choose new names for each other, mainly because we are not experiments, we are real people just like the people here" I said.

They thought for awhile, but that is when Two spoke up.

"I guess I will go by Cathy, since it is short for Catherine, and I always wanted that name" she said.

"and I will go by Shade, because it feels right to me" Zero said.

"and about the rest of you, surly you can think of something to call yourself" I said.

"I think I am going to call myself Alice, it sounds like something a rouge would use" Four said.

"I will go by Will, I always wanted that name" Five said.

"and I will go by Horace, it has a nice ring to it" Three said.

"alright, everyone sit down" I said as I did.

The then sat, and I looked through my back pack and pulled out all the spell books and gave them to Cathy.

"since you are the smartest out of all of us, you need to learn everything from these magic books, both attacks, defensive magic, and healing magic, we are going to need a mage slash healer hybrid on the team" I said.

I then got two more books, The Book of Dragons, and The Big Book On Ooo Creatures, and handed them to Will.

"we need someone that known everything about the creatures here and they ways to kill them, and since you like animals I chose you for the task" I said.

I then got three more books out but gave two to Alice.

"one of these books is about rouges, while the other is about assassins and their tools, but share the first book with Will, since both of you will require stealth" I said.

I then gave the last book to Horace.

"this book is about knights and their weapons and strategies that they will most likely use, and all types of armor here, we are going to need a heavy hitter" I said.

"but what about our current weapons?" Horace asked.

"we can't use them very often, because we have to pick up the shells of the bullets afterwords, and if we miss even one and Queen Bubblegum find it, we can kiss medieval combat and the future war goodbye" I said.

"so what the heck are we going to use to fight?" Will said.

"obviously the weapons they use now, but I can't go out because if I went as my regular self, I would be noticed instantly, and I can't go out with my new look or as The Specter because everyone knows him already by now, so one of you is going to have to take the list I am going to make and my gold and get the supplies we need" I said.

"I will go and I will back as fast as I can" Shade said.

"okay and Cathy go with him and learn how to teleport as fast as you can , I know for sure it is going to take Shade some time to get back here" I said.

Shade carried Cathy and the book and sped off, as he did he left a gust of wind.

Once they came back by teleporting, everyone grabbed the right armor and equipment for their job and started training.

We trained for a whole year, and we came out only when we had to help those in trouble.

Once we were done and mastered our skills that we needed, we were now ready to travel to where the time machine left to take me to my time.

"alright everyone, let's get in the time machine and go" I said.

"the time machine only has enough energy to make one more jump, so let's make it count" Cathy said.

We then all entered the time machine, and together we pulled the switch once we put the calculations in, and that is how we got back here.

* * *

(A/N): Ooo present date and time, Luke's POV -

* * *

When I was done we all got up, and that is when Marceline grabbed my shirt and pinned me against the now usless time machine, and her left hand was now back in it's fighting form.

"you had a part in the destruction of the fucking world!, how could you do that to me?, I lost all my friends in that holocaust!" she said with anger.

"I'm sorry Marceline I didn't know, even if I did there was nothing I could do, the time machine only had enough energy for two jumps left" I said.

"you could have recharged it and saved my friends!, I lost everything in that catastrophic event, even my entire family" she said in anguish.

"you can't just simply recharge it Marceline, it takes awhile, and we didn't have the time, we knew what we did was wrong and have to live with it for the rest of our lives, sacrafises had to be made to keep the time line right, I'm sorry Marceline" I said.

She let go of me and her left hand went back to normal, then went near Cathy.

"take me home, I don't want to be part of this anymore, I have dealt with to much shit already" she said.

"you can't go home, Queen Bubblegum will find you and kill you if you do" I said.

"I would like to see her try, I am more powerful then she thinks I am, and would kill anyone getting near my home" she said.

"I need some time by myself, so don't follow me, I got a lot to think about" she said.

She grabbed Cathy's hand and they teleported, then Cathy came back without her.

We all sat down again and I got some stuff from my backpack for dinner, which consisted off beef stew, biscuits, and orange juice.

We ate for what seemed like a long time, that was until I got up when I was finished and looked at the sky.

I walked away from the campfire and leaned against the now useless time machine, and I was alone for awhile until Cathy showed up.

"I'm worried Cathy, she comes back by now, I got a bad feeling in my gut something happened to her" I said.

"she has only been gone for three hours, nothing to get worried about" she said.

"I just can't ignore this feeling Cathy, I need you to take me to her house now" I said.

"well I guess, but she specifically asked not to bring you there" she said as she grabbed my hand.

"I understand she is mad at me, but I'm sure that she is in danger, so we can't waste time talking" I said.

She then casted the spell, we got surrounded by a purple aura, and then the back ground vanished for a second, then the familiar setting by Marceline's cave came into sight.

I turned and walked into the cave, and Cathy did as well, I walked until I could see Marceline's House, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Her house was completely trashed, there was a hole in one of the walls, the windows were broken, the front door was knocked off it's hinges, and the basketball court was now ruined.

We both went inside, it was also torn up as well, with holes in the walls, scorch marks, marks from Marceline's claws and axe bass, and some of the furniture was tossed over.

"who in the right mind would do such a thing?" Cathy asked.

I then saw the light protection necklace I gave Marceline, and even through all these years, it till shined the same like the day I first got it.

I went into the kitchen and saw that there was a note of the table there, and I picked it up and unfolded it, then read:

Dear, Specter

I have Marceline, if you want to keep her alive then come to the Candy Castle to sign the armistance between our armys.

If you don't I will kill her as an example to anyone rebellious to my rule, and come after you next.

You may want to rule this world like I do, but there is no room for the both of us, there is only room for me!

Signed,Queen Bubblegum

* * *

I crumpled up the paper and tossed it outside, and got out of the kitchen, and I was so pissed off at Queen Bubblegum.

"Queen Bubblegum has Marceline, and we need to go and rescue her, don't ask me questions, just do it Cathy, I'll give you the image of the castle" I said.

I held her and and gave her the image, and soon we were on a hill over looking the candy kingdom.

"Cathy stay here, it will be better if I go myself, I will be right back" I said.

"okay, but try and make it quick" she said.

I then sped off as fast as I could run without over exerting myself, I swiftly got through the main gate, went through the alleyways of the city, leaped over the castle wall, and jumped onto the wall were the dungeon's tower was and activated the traction spikes on my shoes and started my climb to the window.

I went into the tower using the window, and landed on the floor of the tower.

The tower now had a table with two chair, and Queen Bubblegum was sitting in one of them, and the armistance was on the table with two pens.

There was also some tea on the table as well, but Queen Bubblegum had hers.

Near one of the parts of the towers wall was Marceline who was chained and she looked terrible, she had blisters and burns on her from the garlic and light they must have used on her to torture her.

"sit Specter, we have a lot to talk about" Queen Bubblegum said.

"no thank you, I prefer to stand Queen Bubblegum" I said.

"there is no need to be hostile here Specter, we are only doing something for the good of both our nations" she said.

"like destroying the royal counsel building was something good for your kingdom" I stated.

"the counsel was a corrupt bunch, so the building had to be destroyed, but I am also doing this for Ooo" she said.

"how can doing that be for the good of this place?, I do not understand how it is" I said.

"you see Specter, the system of government that our world is in now is defected, barely anything is being done about the crimes committed on the trade routes, villages, towns, and cites in this world, so I felt obligated to do something, so I decided to take over the lands and rule over all of them so this world can finally be in order and peace" she said.

"but you would also kill anyone in your way of reaching that goal, hence the message" I said.

"you are more wise then you look Specter, I am indeed ready to erase anyone out of existence if they threaten the new peace I am planning to put in this world" she said.

"and this is why you have captured Marceline?" I said.

"oh Marcey, she was one of the ones I was hoping to keep alive, like Finn and Jake, but alas she can summon a massive army of undead loyal only to her, so she is to dangerous to be letting able to roam the roads of this worlds wonderful future" she said sweetly.

"Marceline is an...associate of mine, and why did you threaten to kill me?" I asked.

"it was just to get you here as quick as possible Specter, so we can sign this armistance and both our nations won't have to go to war with each other, for I hate to see my army destroy a nation that we don't really know about" she said.

"and the letter said if I refused you would kill Marceline as an example, and trying to do so can be an act of war in my nation" I said.

"she is scheduled to be staked in the heart tonight, and only this document can save her, and if you care for your nation and your partnership you should sign this document, without it I'm afraid I can't save her from her execution" she said sweetly.

I was trying to hold my temper but that did it, I summoned but my swords in my hands, and used a blast of light to destroy the document.

"you have made the wrong decision in trying to do so Bubblegum, for I, The Specter is the leader of The Resistance, an alliance of kingdoms ready to end your tyranal rule, and your death shall be swift and justified!" I said.

"so you are the leader of this resistance Marceline has told me little about, and you have fallen into my clever trap, now prepare to die by my mastery of magic!" she said as she summoned two fireballs in her hands.

she launched the fireballs at me, but I blocked them using a dark barrier, and rushed at her with my swords swinging, but she put up barriers to block the hits.

She then launched shards of ice at me, but I either deflected them or blocked them using a dark barrier, I then launched bullets made of light energy from the tip of my white sword, but she used a barrier to block them.

I was worried about Marceline, so I was afraid if she was going to get hit by something that went stray.

I but a dark barrier on her so she would be protected, while in turn putting one on me as Queen Bu8bblegum shot pillars of lightning at me.

I then launched both my swords at her that were spinning fast and coming right at her, but she blocked them using a magical barrier.

She sent gusts of wind at me, but I out ran them and tried to blind side her, but she sent pillars of water at me, but I blocked them.

She then sent magical arcs at me but I dodged them and ran right at her at full speed with my swords swinging.

Each hit met it's mark, but the magical wards she put on herself absorbed the blows and glowed pink a bit, but started to crack from the hits.

She hit me with a gust of wind and I skidded to a halt, and looked at her.

"you cannot hurt me as long as I have my magical wards around me, and I can fight with a swords as well" she said as her wards were fixed, and under her dress she unsheathed a titanium longsword with a pink handle and a rose colored gem on the pommel.

I charged at her again and swung, she was able to block some of the hits with her sword, but her wards took the rest and started to glow pink again.

She parried and swung at me, but I blocked it and swung at her again, hitting her wards.

She swung at me repeatedly, but I blocked every strike, and came back with my own, but she blocked them.

"you are getting sloppy Queen Bubblegum, maybe you should just stop practicing magic and start learning how to really fight!" I said as I kicked her and swung at her.

Her wards started to crack again and she tried to block me with her sword, but some of the swings got through and shattered her wards to pieces, leaving her defenseless.

I got her once in the midsection, but it only cut her dress, and she launched more fireballs at me.

I dodged them and came in for another hit, but she blocked it and tried to hit me, but I dodged the blade and got her across her back with my white sword, blood then started to come out.

She then launched more ice shards at me, but I put up a dark barrier to bock them and came to close to strike her again.

She blocked some of the hits, but my black blade caught her right in the left shoulder, going through her dress and going between the shoulder blade.

As I got it out blood started to pour out and onto the ground, she put up a barrier as I tried to slice her neck off and blocked the hit and got near the door.

Then is when the same knights from before came in, wearing the same heavy claded armor that had helmets that hid their faces, and they had the same great axes from before.

"your army will be crushed tomorrow, and the war will be over in a week, also good luck trying to get through my Juggernaut knights" she said, then laughed evilly as she left.

They swung their axes at me but I dodged them and slashed at their armor, but my swords only left scratches.

"damn, my swords can't hurt them well, thier armor must be made of titanium or adamant" I thought.

They both tried to hit me, but I dodged them and sent blasts of light at them, causing their armor to heat up a bit and glow.

"wait, that's it!, if they get hit by light energy or fire spells the metal starts to heat up and might get weak enough to slash through" I thought.

I dodged the other ones swings and hit it with a barrage of light energy and the armor heated up until it was orange, I then slashed at it and my blade got though and got it in the side.

I got out in time to jump over the other Juggernaut's great axe and got it in the chest with a big last of light that lit up it's armor, and I slashed at it going through the armor and it's chain mail.

It tried to backhand me away, but I jumped over it and shot another at it's back and swung, creating a gap in it's back armor.

It's other comrade tried to slash at me with it's great axe, but I blocked it with a dark barrier and got it again in the hole with my light energy.

The hit caused it to fall but it got back up, but I shot some light energy at it and turned the armor on it's chest orange and I stabbed through it, and the chain mail, and right through it's heart with my white sword.

As I got it out the knight fell to the floor dead, and it's companion came around for another swing, but I dodged it and shot more blasts of light energy at it, which caused it's back armor to glow even more, and I stabbed into it's lungs with both swords.

I then jumped off his and stabbed him through his head with my swords, and jumped off him as he the ground with a thud, and unsummoned my swords.

I went over to Marceline and put the light protection necklace back on her, then melted the chains holding her and carried her.

I checked my pockets and got out a flare gun and shot the flare through the window, the blue illuminated the tower for a second.

That is when Cathy came to us and said "just saw the flare, now hold my hand so we can get out of here".

I did and we were now back at Marceline's house, I went to her room and laid her down on her bed, and then took the mask off.

"Cathy,can you heal her wounds?" I asked.

"of course I can, her wounds are not that serious compared to broken bones" she said.

She put her right hand over her, and in a green flash she was completely cured, and then she left to give me time alone with her.

After awhile Marceline moaned and looked at me with one of her eyes and smiled.

"you saved me from death yet again Luke, you are full of surprises" she said.

"what can I say, I did not want to lose you, I love to much to give up on you" I said.

"anyone else would have left me to die, mainly because they would consider it suicide to try and save me, but you risked everything to save me" she said.

I held both her hand and looked at her beautiful red eyes that were gleaming.

"your the only person that really gets what I have been through Marcy, and I only want to be with you only" I said.

"I am sorry I snapped at you, I just miss my familey and friends alot, I only have my dad left, but he is in the Night-O-sphere" I said.

"but can't you just summon him back here?, but of course that would be suoer dangerous" I said.

"yeah, and he won't like the idea of me dating a mortal, since he wants me with an actual vampire" she said.

"any particular reason why?" I asked.

"eh, mostly because if I get married to one, it will open the doorway to here from the Night-O-Sphere and every vampire will pour out of it, and start feasting on the blood of the living and after that comes a thousand years of darkness and rule that will be lead by me" she said sort of calmly.

I just looked at her a bit awestruck then said "well good thing you fell in love with me, since we don't want that to happen" I said.

"yeah I like it here, and the people are pretty unique as well, besides I built a positive reputation and I don't want to ruin it" she said.

"well did I ever tell you I know how to play guitar?" I said.

"what?, now way!,you have to be kidding me!" she said a bit curiously.

"I am not bull shitting you, I know how to play it pretty well, want to hear something?" I said.

"how?, you have no guitar" she said.

"that can be easily done, wait right here" I said and left.

After I was teleported back, I came back in her room with my backpack, and got my electric guitar out and the amp with my black and white pick.

"nice axe you got there, what is it a Gibson SG?" she asked.

"yep, I actually got this made for me, only because I was in the military and we were able to get what ever we wanted since we were experiments" I said.

"well what can you play for me?" she asked.

"I can play a bit of Through The Fire And Flames from Dragonforce, from the first Rampaging Dragons to the end of the solo before the ending" I said.

"well go ahead and play it" she said.

"well hold on I need to practice, I'm a little rusty" I said.

I played a little bit of The Devil Went Down To Georgia to warm up, and after awhile I was ready.

I sighed and said "ok, here goes nothing" and played it.

It felt good playing my guitar again, it was like the part of me that I somehow lost, I played every note without missing a rhythm or a beat, and soon I stopped playing right before the ending.

"wow that was completely epic!, you are probably just as good or better then me when it comes to lead guitar!" she said with astonishment.

"well I don't want to gloat, so now that you are fine we need to head back to camp" I said as I put my guitar, amp, pick back in my back pack, and wore the mask again.

We then teleported back to our camp, were everyone was waiting for us, and once we all held hands, we teleported to the resistance base.

* * *

It was still early at night, so everyone was still out, but we went to the meeting room first.

Everyone was waiting for us and the meeting as about to start.

"we have been waiting for sometime Specter, some of us were actually getting nervous" Marien said.

"sorry I got caught up catching up with some of my old friends, everyone this is Cathy, Shade, Alice, Will, and Horace, they come from the same land as I came from" I said indicating eatch one of my friends.

"Cathy is an expert in military tactics, so will be helping us in that category, but will also be one of our mages in the battlefield" I continued.

"but what about the others?, surly that have something to contribute" Jungle Princess said.

"Will is our expert marksman, but uses an ancient weapon from the Pre-Mushroom War known for it's pinpoint accuracy and instent death to anyone unfortunate enough to be in the path of the strike, only he knows how to wield this weapon" I said.

"Alice is an expert Assassin, and can be put on missions to intercept information and steal technology, while Zero is an expert of recon and scout, but is sneaky enough to sabotage enemy equipment and retreive data." I continued.

"last but not least Horace, he is an expert warrior capable of killing anyone in his path with the right weapon, no doubt his courage and determination will boost moral enough to keep our army fighting" I said.

"with your new friends, we should be able to last longer against Queen Bubblegum's army" Emerald Princess said.

"yes we will" I said, me and Marceline went to our seats and sat down, while my friends stood by us.

"first order of business, I have discovered a new Knight unit in the Queen's Army, known as the Juggernaut Knight" I said.

"these knights are in heavy claded armor and are well protected against our knights, but the armor could be softened my fire spells from mages, or fire arrows from the archers" I said.

"they also carry a great axe capable of slicing through our knights, but I have a solution, we can use Fire Oil, but we need something invulnerable to it since it can go on fire on any surface" I said.

"Frost Clay can be used, and can be turned into Frost Glass that can hold the oil in, we can use that for the casing" Ice King said.

"good idea Ice King, we now have something to use against those knights, but tomorrow we just have to make do without them, the mages and archers just have to take them out as best as the can" I said.

We left the meeting chamber and after giving a speech to the troops, I went back my house and sat on my bed with the mask on the dresser drawer.

That is when Marceline came in and sat right next to me on my bed.

"so you want to go for another round?" she asked curiously.

"but we just did five hours ago, I don't understand how you are still wanting to" I said.

"blame my hormones, they just got a taste of it and are now trying to get my pent up energy out" she said.

"and it is still a wonder you haven't thrown up yet" I said.

"remember I told you my reproductive stuff doesn't work like that anymore, I don't even go on my monthly cycle" she said.

"yeah, it is more like a daily cycle sort of since you get pissed all the time" I thought.

"well let's just be glad we don't have another you or me running around here, that would really cause some problems" I said.

We both just layed our heads down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

She sighed and said "yeah, but you know I always wondered how it would be like if I was a mother".

"it would sort of be cool to have someone like us around here, you could teach him or her how to play guitar, and I would teach him or her how to be excellent fighter" I said.

"then we would go on adventures together, just you, me, and our mischievous child" she said.

I breathed and sighed then said "yeah Marceline...those would be the better days".

She looked at me and said "shouldn't we go get Rainicorn?, she is going to be in danger if we don't".

"I was about to get Cathy to teleport me to her house,and you can come with me if you want" I said as I got up and put my mask on again.

"with me there it should go a lot more smoother, so I guess" she said as she got up as well.

* * *

We exited my house and went over to were Cathy and the rest of my friends were staying.

We opened the door to there house and stepped in, everyone else was asleep, but Cathy was awake looking through one of the spell books.

"Cathy, we need a teleport to Rainicorn's house because we are going to convince her to stay here so she could be safe" I said.

"alright, just let me get up and grab your hand, and remember to give me an image of her house" she said.

She held my left hand while Marceline held the other, and once I gave her the image, we were teleported there.  
Her house was now an actual house instead of a stable, and it could easily hold a few of her kind in there with some other people.

It had many vibrant colors as paint, and the downstairs windows were glowing because there was candles on.

I opened the door when Cathy was standing right by me, and we both went into the living room and inside was Rainicorn, but also Jake as well.

"if I do this right, I can get both of them on the right side" I thought.

"hello Lady Rainicorn, and Jake, it has been awhile since I have last seen you both" I said.

"you must be mistaken man, neither of us have seen you ever in our life, now leave before I force you to!" he said as his hands changed into mallets.

"always quick to act without thinking Jake, so predictable, Marceline if you don't mind?" I said.

She appeared right by me with a scary looking face on her, and she hissed, causing Jake to be scared and hide behind Rainicorn, and then her face went back to normal.

"how dare you come into my house and scare Jake!, but I don't get scared easily" she said in korean, as she produced a ball of light from her horn.

"calm yourself Lady Rainicorn, I am not here to harm you, on the contrary I am here to save you from Queen Bubblegum" I said.

"so your The Specter, she told the whole Candy Kingdom about you" Jake said.

"so she has, just as I thought, but what ever she has told you is wrong, my army is here to destroy the real enemy to this world,and that enemy is her" I said.

"but how can we trust you?, we don't even know who you actually are!" Jake said while pointing at me.

I laughed a bit and said "is that so Jake?, both you and Finn know who I actually am".

"me and my buddy Finn have never seen you before" he said.

"then in order to make this clear I must show you" I said as my right hand was on my mask.

As I got the mask off I put my appearance back to brown naturally spiked hair and green eyes, my natural appearance.

"it's you!, you are the Specter?, how could this be!" Jake said surprised.

"yes Jake, it is me, you and Finn's old buddy Michael, I was able escape the dungeon with some help, and I am here to defeat Queen Bubblegum for what she did to me, but also to save Ooo from it's possible future!" I said.

"but she said you were likely dead!, and also she said she is doing what she is for all the right reasons, Bubblegum would never lie" I said.

"that is not true Jake, she is now a tyrant instead of the sweet and peaceful Queen she is portraying herself, she planning to rule all of Ooo in a tyranal rein" I said.

"but how can this be possible?, it shouldn't be" he said.

"it is Jake, she has old me what she is planning to do because she trusts me, and I swore not to tell anyone, I'm Sorry" Lady Rainicorn said in Korean.

"Lady I trusted you to tell me everything like how I tell you everything, so if this is true then..." he said then struggled to say something.

"Then me and Finn have been following her orders for all the wrong reasons!, and poor Finn he doesn't even know what he is getting himself in to!" he finally said and realized.

"Finn should have known this would have happened Jake, but he is most likely has been tricked by her guise" I said.

"I need to go and save him before things get way over his head, don't worry buddy I'm coming!" Jake said as he tried to go.

I stopped him by grabbing him and holding him still, but he tried to escape.

"it is to late for him Jake, his love for her has blinded him and he is now just a pawn in her chess game of world domination, and will use him until he is now use to her, and then she will get rid of him just like the rest" I said.

"but if we go now we can save him!" he said.

"we can't save him, for I am sure he believes no one but her now, he won't even believe me or you" I said.

He stopped struggling and just stood there as I let him go.

"so what should we do now?" he said a little sad.

"you must come with us, for the resistance base is now the safest place for you and Rainicorn, and you must trust me, Marceline, my friends, and the counsel members, for we are the ones that will bring justice and peace to Ooo" I said.

"but is there anyway we can help out in the fight?" Rainicorn said.

"I am not sure if there is, for her army is well armored and equipped, and only way Jake can help is if he had armor that can stretch when he grows huge" I said.

"but I am sure we can find something that you to can do, now get anything you need and grab our hands so Cathy can teleport us to the base" I said.

"also for now one Jake and Rainicorn, call me Luke Brightdark for it is my now name, but when I am wearing my mask call me The Specter or just Specter" I said.

Once they were done and changed back to my now appearance and wore my mask again, we teleported back to the resistance base, and took them to an empty house they could both use.

Me and Marceline were alone again after sometime, and went back to her place and sat on her couch in the living room.

"so do you have anything you can use for the battle tomorrow?" I asked.

"I can use my axe-bass, but I do have some specially made titanium armor from the Night-O-Sphere" she said.

"can I get a look at it?" I asked.

"eh sure, what ever, just follow me" she said as she got up.

I followed her back to her room, and she opened up a portable closet.

Inside of it was full body armor that looked designed like regular armor except for the obvious modifications for a female to wear it.

The shoulder pads had a vampire head painted on both of them, and the tops of the gloves had a pair of bat wings painted on both, and the legs has flames painted on them, the paint was black and it also covered the boots.

"nice, I would hate to be the person versing you with this on" I said.

"the metal has been forged with the flames of the Night-O-Sphere, so it doubles the protection of the actual metal, and spells have been binded with the metal to make it weightless so I can still fly and run as fast as I could without it on" she said.

"then you are well set for the battle tomorrow, but I am not going to wear any armor, mostly because it will hinder my speed, even titanium would" I said.

"but you need armor just in case a hit gets through" she said.

"my wards will protect me, but I will wear some chain mail just in case, but until we find a metal that won't effect my speed but be really tough, I won't wear full armor" I said.

"well it is getting late, and we need our rest for tomorrow, so I will see you then" she said.

"yeah I will see you there as well, so goodnight Marceline" I said as I left.

"and goodnight to you" she said to me.

I went back to my house and went into my bedroom and put my mask back on the dresser drawer and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep for some time because I was thinking about tomorrow, but I knew I was ready for it, I then fell asleep and dreamed of a perfect future.

* * *

(A/N): This is the end to Chapter 4: Sacrifices Were Made, and who knew that Luke and his friends were part of the Nuclear Apocalypse that formed Ooo?

* * *

Also has that put a strain on his and Marceline's relationship, or will it all be fine, and why are they thinking of having a kid while all this is happening, and how can they if Marceline can't reproduce?

The first battle of the Ooo Civil War is soon doing to be underway and already Luke and Bubblegum have absolute hatred for each other, but were will this battle be fought and when?

Plus can the timely arrival of Luke's friends turn the tide to their favor, or is the war still on even odds, and who is this Marien girl and were has she come from, and why does she hate Bubblegum?

Some of these answers will be answered later, but for the now the first battles of the Ooo Civil War are going to be fought in this next chapter.

Chapter 5: Green Fields of Dispair, and Red Snow will be up soon, so stay tuned for it, but keep reading my other stories to past the time while I get the next one done.

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward

Luke Brightdark, Chuck The Blacksmith, Sir Randal, Shade, Cathy, Horace, Alice, Will, Marien and the story belongs to me.


	6. Chapter 5: Green Fields of Despair

(A/N): Well it is here everyone, Chapter 5: Green Fields of Despair and Red Snow, the first chapter that shows the first battles of the Ooo Civil War.

There is going to be some swearing, blood, and a bit of gore, so if your squeamish I would skip those parts, you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 5: Green Fields of Despair, and Red Snow

* * *

I woke up early in the mourning and did my daily routine, then put my mask on with the clothes that the Specter has been known to wear.

I walked out of my house and saw that the sun was just rising above to fill the valley with light.

I went to Chuck's House that was now in the resistance's base and saw he was wide awake and waiting for me.

"so chuck is the titanium chainmail ready for me to wear?" I asked.

"it is, all you have to do is put the inscribed leather under it and you can wear it" he said.

I went to wear he pointed were it was at and went to it and picked up both the inscribed leather and chainmail and went to another room to get dressed.

I came back with the leather and chain mail on, but over it was the pants and the highway man's coat of the Specter, but my running shoes were still on, and my grey fingerless gloves.

"get in your armor and tell Marquis to do the same, and I will get Marceline, my friends and all of our soldiers so they can get ready, we march out in thirty minutes on the dot" I said as I went out.

As I did the whole city was a bustle of soldiers, mages, and archers getting ready for the battle.

They were gathering there things and saying goodbye to their loved ones if they had any, and were busy putting there armor on, but if that was already done they were sharpening their swords, axes, and arrows.

Soon though we were ready, the army consisted of knights from the Emerald Kingdom that had men on the ground and horses as well, some well trained guards and new solders that were from The Duchy of Nuts, the now armored but just as dangerous and cunning Jungle Warriors from the Jungle Kingdom, and the stealthy but deadly archers of The Order of The Pine.

We marched out of the gates of the hidden base of the resistance, and went to the tunnel that was made through the mountains to a huge defensive base made in the great plains were we stayed there for a rest.

Me, my friends, Marceline, Chuck, and Marquis were in our own group while the rest of the army rested somewhere but was still right by us.

"man all this marching is murder on the legs" Will said.

"you just have to get used to it Will, we are going to be doing a lot of it in this war" I said.

"well I just don't get why we haven't made something motorized to help carry the troops" Chuck said.

"it is because if Bubblegum sees it, she will most likely capture it, reverse engineer it, and turn it into a death machine on wheels, and that will end the war and medevil combat as well" I said.

"well it does make perfect scene to me because the way we fought back then was less honorable then this" Horace said.

"but fighting here is going to be more tough, so we all need to be extra careful" Cathy said.

"my point exactly, it my take more time, but it will be more honorable" he said.

"well anyways, how are we going to beat her army?, she has an advantage because The Cotton Candy Forest is by the great plain" Marceline said.

I got a map and rolled it open and placed some weights on it, it showed The Great Plain, Cotton Candy Forest, and The Candy Kingdom.

"it is obvious she is going to be waiting for us right by The Cotton Candy forest, but the upper half of the circle out of the forest is longer then the bottom, so we can put Will, Sir Randal, and the archers over there while the rest of us meet her" I said while pointing to the upper part.

"what about the archers on her side?, they will tear us into shreds" Shade said.

"not true if me and the mages put a barrier over the army that blocks the arrows" Cathy said.

"that would make them ineffective and they will only have to rely on their knights" I said.

"but in turn we have to watch the treeline just in case she has extra troops over there as well" Alice said.

"hopefully this battle will go well because if it does then we are one large step closer to the Candy Kingdom" Shade said.

"but she also may be throwing everything she has at us since this battle is so close to The Candy Kingdom, so we may have to expect newer units of infantry then just Juggernaut knights" I said.

"so what is going to be our exit strategy in case things get to rough?" Marquis asked.

"the infantry will go first, but the mages going with them have to put up a giant barrier that will give the archers enough time to run through that side of the forest and link up with the infantry" I said.

"that is when we will all go to the defensive base in the middle of the Great Plain and stay there until we can get reinforcements and have another go, but hopefully we can crush her army now and enable us to get into the Cotton Candy Forest" Cathy said.

"that sounds a bit to easy" Marceline said.

"getting to The Candy Kingdom is the hard part, since we will be in the Cotton Candy Forest, she will be using everything she has to get us out, but we can use the trees as cover and have the archers pick off any soldier they see with their bows, and have the Warriors of the Jungle Kingdom use their skills to surround or trap others" Cathy said.

"if we move in a steady line and take out any soldiers we see in the forest, we should be able to make them retreat to The Candy Kingdom, were the final assault will be made and Queen Bubblegum will be killed" I said.

"it can be done that easily?, then why don't we just go now?" Marquis said.

"wars are not so easy to end Marquis, Rome wasn't built in a day" Cathy said.

"it will take us a week, maybe even a month to end this war with our actual plan" I said.

"but if it goes astray it may take us longer then expected to do it, most likely five months, worse case scenario is a year" Cathy said.

"well if this meeting is over let's go, her army won't be waiting forever" Shade said.

We then got up, and told the army the rest was over, and once they got back in rank we marched again.

As I walked ahead of the army Marceline, Chuck, Marquis, and Horace were right beside me.

Chuck was wearing an emerald knight uniform which was made out of adament, and he was wielding his sword and shield made of dragon scale that was reinforced by titanium and diamond.

Marquis also had his adamant armor on as well, but he was more taller and was wielding his shortsword made out of the same material and reinforced just like Chuck's.

For awhile we walked through the Great Plain until we saw the Cotton Candy Forest, that is when Will, Sir Randal, and the archers of The Order of The Pine split off and went into the forest while we met Bubblegum's army.

They were there all wearing steel armor and wielding shields, swords, axes, two handed axes, two handed swords, war hammers, or maces, the shields had the army's logo.

It consisted of a rose circle with a dark grey heart and Queen Bubblegum's crown.

She was there standing over her army on a hill, she was wearing titanium armor that was rose colored, but was hidden a bit by a pink tunic, and her army was seven hundred and fifty strong instead of eight hundred, but we were the same number as well.

"Chuck, tell one of the soldiers to warn Cathy to put up a magical barrier before they launched their arrows" I said.

As the soldier did so I shouted at Queen Bubblegum to get her attention.

"so we are here as you asked Bubblegum, now surrender before there is bloodshed between us, the ground does not have to be stained in blood of neighbors!" I shouted.

"you had your chance to surrender Specter, but now it is time for my army to destroy yours!" she shouted back.

Her archers hidden in the forest fired and the arrows went into the sky and came down upon us, but the magical barrier produced by our mages blocked the arrows.

Then our archers fired their arrows that had a medieval looking explosive on them, and they pierced into the ranks of Queen Bubblegum's army hitting the ground or actually hitting her knights.

Soon they detonated sending shards of metal and explosions around the impact zones killing or wounding any of her knights unfortunate to be in the area.

"charge!, put these incompetent fools in body bags, and bring me the head of the Specter!" I heard her yell in a rage as her army charged.

"it is time to prove how strong we really are together, today we fight for freedom!" I said as I ran with the rest of the army behind me.

We all met in a clash of metal against metal, but I jumped over a couple of rows of her army and landed in the middle.

A soldiers of hers saw me and charged at me determined to fight.

His sword was in his hand and shield at side, but his grip on his sword was amateur at best.

My first swing made him lose his sword and it went flying, and the next five carved through his armor and into him, causing blood to spill on the ground.

He fell to the ground back first with a look of startled horror on his face.

But soon I was surrounded by a multitude of knights who all wanted a crack at fighting me, but I was determined to make their fights short.

Two came at me wielding two handed blades poised to strike, but I dodged them and sliced into the first one with one swing of Angelic Retribution, cutting through both lungs and getting out just in time to turn and block the second one's attack.

I whipped Angelic Retribution around and stabbed into him, causing him to lose his weapon, I then sliced his head off with Demonic Vengeance and blood started to pool around him as he hit the floor as well.

Two more came at me wielding axes, but I got one in the hip with Demonic Vengeance, and sliced the others axe hand off with Angelic Redemption.

As I pulled Demonic Vengeance out I stabbed through the knights chainmail with Angelic Redemption and pierced his heart and sliced through both lungs of the other knight with Demonic Vengeance.

Three came in wielding shields and swords, and they put up a shield wall which is sort of smart to do, but not in this situation.

I ran and jumped over them and as I landed I did a sweep with Demonic Vengeance, slicing through both ankles of one of the knights, causing him to hit the ground.

As one of them turned around I grabbed his shield and ripped it away from him, severing his hand from his wrist.

He screamed in pain when he felt his hand get ripped off but I ended his yelling with one swift knock to the head with his shield that with it's current momentum at it's side, it bashed his head in.

As I dropped the shield I put up a dark barrier that blocked the others shield pummel, but it left him wide open.

I sliced his arm off at the elbow with Angelic Redemption, then as he screamed in pain I lobbed his head off with Demonic Vengeance.

Then I saw Queen Bubblegum was using her spells on anyone that was unfortunate to be in her sight.

I put up a dark barrier to deflect any arrows coming my way, and I sliced at any enemy soldiers that I saw while going to where she was.

When I was almost there she ran for it, leaving her archers to do the dirty work, some wielded their shortswords, while others kept there bows out.

"stop Specter, we will not let you pursue our Queen" one of the archers said.

"leave now and you will be able to live or I will end your lives" I said.

"just try, it is twenty against one" he said.

"I gave you a chance to leave, but if you are so eager to throw your lives away, then so be it" I said as the black band on my left wrist started to produce black flames again.

I was then surrounded by it, and what I was wearing changed again into demon armor, dragon wings appeared on my back, and my hands had razor sharp claws on them again.

My hair became longer and spikier, and all my teeth were now pointed, Angelic Redemption disappeared, but Demonic Vengeance became a two hander again.

Five ran for it in a panic like chickens with their heads cut off, but the rest stayed put.

So they fired off arrows, but the dark energy producing from me or the demon armor broke them at the shafts or the arrow heads chipped.

I dashed at one of the archers and kneed him in the spike at the end of my leg armor, it pierced his armor then him, and then I stabbed him with Demonic Vengeance through his heart and got him off the blade with my right foot.

The next one rushed at me with his shortsword, and the swing hit my armor, but the blade now had a dent were it hit the demon armor.

I cut him almost in half with Demonic Vengeance, and I let his body hit the floor before I stabbed him in the stomach.

More came at me but I either killed them with my sword, with dark energy or pinned them to trees with their own arrows I deflected back at them.

The last two charged in a rage trying to get revenge.

I backhanded the first guy, sending him to the floor a few feet away, and I picked up the other one with my right hand by his neck, and yanked his sword away with the other, the force made his right shoulder dislocate itself.

I then threw he sword at one of the other archers that was trying to limp away, but he was pinned to a tree by the sword.

"you all should have ran while you had the chance to, but now you will die" I said in a demonic voice.

I stabbed him with Demonic Vengeance horizontally and got him off it with my right hand, tearing through his left lung.

I then went to the other archer, who was trying to get up and run, but I produced a hot and intence flame from my mouth, and he screamed as he was burned alive.

The fire melted his chainmail onto his leather armor and skin, but soon he was dead.

I then approached the archer that I left alive to kill the other one, and he was trying to crawl away, as I was right by him I kicked him onto his back and crushed his head in his helmet with my right foot.

"now it is time to end Bubblegum's life, but not like this, I want to end it as myself" I thought as I turned back to normal, and so did Demonic Vengeance and Angelic Redemption appeared again.

I then saw the horror that I left in this section of the forest, body parts and blood were everywhere, and there was dead or dieing men stuck to the trees.

"this demon form is starting to be more like a curse then a gift, but at least I have two other forms to you instead of this one" I thought.

"but now is the time not to be standing around, I need to find her before she escapes the Cotton Candy Forest" I thought as I ran looking for Queen Bubblegum.

As I ran through the forest I saw her leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath, the perfect time to strike.

I ran right at her with both my swords ready to stab through her midsection so she would be pinned against the tree.

Then she swiftly turned around and sent a blast of wind at me that made me skid a couple of feet away.

"nice try, but I am to smart to not notice you were there Spectre" she said.

"you left your men to die by my hands Bubblegum, that proves you are a coward!" I said.

"me a coward?, I think not Specter for if I was one, I wouldn't have sent my army against yours" she said in a polite tone.

"you rule by discreet, yet you won't fight at your men's sides, who have sworn to protect a peace loving queen, but who is actually a twisted tyrant!" I yelled at her.

"how would you know?, you do not really know me!" She shouted as she took out her titanium hand in a half sword and charged at me.

She swung at me, but each strike I either dodge of blocked them with my swords.

I then swung at her multiple times, but she blocked them or her wards took the hits and they started to glow pink again.

She then launched lightning, ice shards, and blasts of wind at me, but I put up a dark barrier to block them and then charged at her again.

She was able to block or dodge some of my swings, but two got to her wards and they started glow again and crack under the pressure of the hits.

She then sent shards of earth at me mixed with fire, but I blocked them with another barrier and dodged the lightning she sent at me again.

She then in turn started using her sword against me, but I blocked or dodged her strikes then swung at her again with both my swords.

She jumped away from some of the swings, or blocked them, but her wards shattered again from the hits and the rest ripped her tunic showing her rose colored armor, and then we charged at each other and locked swords.

Her pink eyes showed her true self, merciless, cunning, cruel, evil, and hatred.

"how dare you say you know me, you have only seen me once!" she yelled at me.

"oh really, is that so Bubblegum?, I have seen everything you have done to this world!" I said to her.

"I was there when you executed The Duke, Marquis's Dad, and I was also there when you put an innocent person in your dungeon for life for crimes he did not commit" I said.

"I was also there when you destroyed the Royal Counsel building, and destroyed and killed that village of people who have done nothing to you, the person you saw obstructed by the moon?, that was me, and I was also there when you were walking in the rain with that armor you are wearing now" I continued.

"I am your shadow and I will haunt you until I have killed you myself, your darkness will be gone from this world so it can be in peace" I said.

"that will never happen, my rule will be absolute, and all of this world will be under my rule!, and your mask will be a symbol of my triumph, ans it will be an example to those who go against my rule!" she said.

I kicked her in response making her skid, but she charged at me ready to strike, I blocked it and the other swing made her lose her sword.

The next two hit her midsection, and Demonic Vengeance again hit her left shoulder blade but stuck there and pinned her to the ground.

Her blood was pouring out and going above her chainmail, and once I got some of it in a vial for personal reasons, I was ready to end her life and her rule with one swift stab through her black, and cruel heart with Angelic Redemption.

That is when I heard a loud yell and I was knocked a couple of feet away from her, I looked up and saw her rescuer.

It was Finn The Human, was now sixteen years old, a year younger then myself.

He was much more taller then I last saw him, around my size actually, he was still wearing that silly white hat of his,but some of his blonde hair was out of it in the front, a sky blue t-shirt, and rolled up white socks with black shoes.

He was now wearing blue pants instead of his blue jean shorts, and he had a titanium sword that had a blue gem on the hilt instead of his sword made of gold.

"you shouldn't have stopped me Finn, she is the reason why we are fighting" I said as I got up.

"stop trying to kill Queen Bubblegum and surrender!" he said.

"maybe you should rethink were your loyalties lie Finn, for she is the one that is being evil" I said.

"you were the one who made both Jake and Marceline betray me!" he said.

"they joined the right side Finn, Queen Bubblegum is the one who is truly being evil" I said.

"don't listen to him Finn, I am only trying to make this world a better place" she said sweet and innocently.

"do not let her guise fool you Finn, she is truly evil and must die for her crimes against the Royal Counsel" I said.

"stop it!, you will never kill her as long as I am here to protect her" he said.

"you do not understand Finn, her death will bring peace back to this world, and everything will be back to normal as it should be" I said.

He screamed and lifted his fist in response and came at me at full speed.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me onto the ground and punched him in the face.

He then tripped me and tried to kick me, but I rolled out of the way, then got up and tackled him against a tree and shoulder shunted him.

He got me off him then kicked my chest, sending to the floor a couple of feet away.

I then used dark energy to send him my way, then kneed him in the midsection were he fell to the ground.

As I looked at Queen Bubblegum, she was struggling to get Demonic Vengeance out of her shoulder blade.

I approached her with Angelic Redemption in my right hand, ready to end her life, but a rock was thrown at my back, which caused me to turn around to see Finn with his titanium sword out.

"now you are actually trying to kill me?, was the mess I left back there even enough to prove how dangerous I am? I said.

"when Bubblegum's life is at risk, nothing can scare me enough to quit!" he said.

"I don't want to kill you, but if I have to harm you to get to her, then I will take that chance" I said.

I got Demonic Vengeance out of Queen Bubblegum's shoulder, then charged at Finn with both swords posed to strike.

I swung at him six times with both of my swords, but he either blocked or dodged them, but I blocked all of his with both my swords.

When I ducked under one of his swings and tried to stab him, but he sidestepped out of the way.

Then I swung at him aiming for his legs but he blocked them.

"your one of the hardest foes I have ever fought Finn, but no one has a chance when I use my swords in reverse grip" I said.

I then gripped both Angelic Redemption and Demonic Vengeance with their blades behind me then in front, then charged at him swinging diagonally, then did a back flip with four rotations.

He either blocked or dodged then strikes, but the last hit we sword locked.

I pushed his sword upward and swung at him, but he dodged it, and tried to strike back.

I blocked his swings, then did a back flip again, did a three sixty spin, and did three powerful swings.

Blocking or dodging them is all he could to avoid being torn to shreds, but it left divots on his sword, he then swung at me again but I blocked it.

I then tackled hm against a tree and hit him in the head with both of my swords pommels, knocking him out.

I threw his sword somewhere else, then turned to were Bubblegum was, and she was gone, but her blood trail was there.

I went by were she was on the ground and touched it, the blood was still warm, and it smelled sweet.

The battle was still being fought, I could hear the clanging of metal against metal, the yells of battle and the crackling of lightning made by magic.

Even I could hear all this I continued to follow Bubblegum's blood trail.

She was running for it, trying to get to the clearing by The Candy Kingdom.

I took out my daggers that were on my belt, she was trying to lose me but it was in vain for I could smell the sweet scent that her blood leaves.

I then saw her and ran at her faster, quickly catching up and tackled her to the ground, as she was on the ground I was above her looking down upon her.

She tried to use magic against me, but I used a dark barrier to block them all until the pain from her shoulder made her stop.

"how the mighty have fallen Bubblegum, instead of being a Queen like you say you are, you are actually just an evil coward" I said.

"you really think this is over?, Finn and my army will hunt you down until your all dead!" she said.

"still threatening people even to your last moments of life, but your threats fall on deaf ears I'm afraid" I said.

"one you are dead, peace will finally be restored to this land" I sad as I raised up both daggers for the final strike.

Just then I was grabbed and was forced to one of the trees, were I hit my head against a tree that it knocked me out for a couple of seconds.

When I was getting up I could see Finn was with Bubblegum, and they were talking about something, then left.

As I tried to pursue, my vision was becoming even more cloudy, I then fell to the ground and blacked out again.

As I came to, I was now back at the edge of the forest from were I came from.

I tried to get up but a familiar hand stopped me, and I saw it was Marceline, who had a puzzled but some what worried look on her face.

Her armor was still intact, but it had blood on it from the people she had killed.

"so what happened, and did we win?" I asked.

"her army pulled back into the forest, but Cathy gave the order not to pursue because we had to find the wounded" she said.

"is everyone alright?" I asked.

"yes,everyone is fine, but what is important right now is to find the wounded" she said.

I then helped count the dead that was on the ground, we had lost a hundred troops, while Queen Bubblegum lost two hundred.

Once the wounded was treated and we got what we could carry, we left and linked up with the archers before her army could regroup.

We went back the way we came through the Great Plain, and stayed at the defensive out post right by the tunnel leading to the hidden Resistance base.

Me, my friends and Marceline went to the center building were all of the counsel members were waiting for us.

"there has been reports from our rouges thirty minutes after you left Queen Bubblegum's army is heading to the Ice Kingdom to try and invade it" Sir Randal said.

"then get the archers to get ready for the trip there, we have around eight hundred defensive troops in the Ice Kingdom ready for battle" I said.

"but for now we need to think of a defensive strategy for Ice Kingdom" Cathy said as she pulled out a map that showed the Ice Kingdom.

"my troops already have fortifications in this canyon, we can easily bottle them up and wipe them out there" Ice King said.

"Bubblegum is to smart to fall for something so simple like that" Cathy said.

"I agree we need to think of something else" I said.

"there is a somewhat open area right there, if we can get her army there, then our archers can rain down arrows with quick freeze tips and explosive tips" Sir Randal said.

"but what if she goes both ways?" Ice King said.

"then we will have half the archers in one area and the other at the rest, and we will but the penguin army, and the undead army in both areas as well" Cathy said.

"if we are able to hold our ground until the winter season of the Ice Kingdom kicks in, then we can wear them down a lot easier" Marceline said.

"the winter season of my Kingdom has already kicked in, but so far no blizzards have happened yet" Ice King said.

"if they get caught in a blizzard, then it would lower their moral down making them less combat efficient" Cathy said.

"then we need to move out now that way we can link up with the defensive force before the first blizzard" I said.

While me my friends, and Sir Randal with the archers were traveling to the Ice Kingdom I was by Marceline and I said "Bubblegum's blood is abnormal Marceline, it is lighter color then regular blood, and it smelled sweet too" I said.

"well I wish I had a chance to taste it since it would have tasted sweet as well" she said.

"I do have a vial of her blood on me, but I was going to use it to familiarize myself with her scent, that way I could pick her out from her army" I said as I got the vial of her blood and showed it to her.

The vial was on a necklace that was made of silver string, and inside the vial was Bubblegum's blood.

"if you are going to drink it take a small sip, that blood is serving me a purpose" I said.

She opened the vial and soon the sweet stench of Bubblegum's blood was in the air, Marceline looked at it, then took a small sip.

After she was done she was staring up front for a couple of seconds like she was in a trance.

I capped the vial and got it away from her, she then shook her head and was back to normal.

"is something wrong Marceline?, for awhile there it looked like you were in a trance" I said.

"I haven't had blood in a long while Luke mainly because if I get a taste of it, I will just want more" she said.

"that would explain why you have been eating shades of red, it wasn't just for you, it was also for the safety of others" I said.

"yes it was, eating shades of red was the only way for me to feed myself besides blood, and it was safer for both me and other people" she said.

"but once Bubblegum is dead, I am going to suck her dry!" she said.

"what?" I said in an amusing tone.

"wait that came out wrong what I ment to say was...forget it you know what I mean" she said.

"yeah, I bet I do" I said then laughed at my own response.

We both laughed a bit for awhile, but soon calmed down to not direct suspicion towards us.

After some time we arrived at the section of the Ice Kingdom were the penguin army and undead army was set up for the defense of the Ice Kingdom.

Soon though the archers split up and half was by the cliffs in the open area, while the other half was by the canyon.

For a day there was nothing, but in the mourning of the next day scouts reported seeing Queen Bubblegum's army almost to our location.

I was on the cliff that separated the open area and the canyon, and could see her army was equipped for battle, but ice and snow was on their armor, but they didn't look like they were phased by the freezing cold.

Soon though they fell for our clever trap by going both ways, I then signaled the archers to fire.

They fired off their quick freezing arrows, then followed up with the explosive arrows.

As some of her army was frozen in place, explosions went off in her army as well killing some of her soldiers.

The penguin and undead armys were now on them and the battle now officially began.

I got both my swords and leaped off the cliff, and used my traction spikes to land on small cliffs of ice as I made my way down.

Marceline though made bat wings come out and she levitated down to the ground and joined me in the fight.

I stabbed through the first guy I saw and deflected a strike from another as I got Demonic Vengeance out from his comrade.

I then swung at him with both my swords and carved into his armor and through both his lungs.

I then decapitated another soldiers head, and ran another through with Angelic Redemption, then sliced at another with Demonic Vengeance.

A soldier with a heavy swords rushed at me, but I dodged the swing and stabbed him trough with both swords in the lungs, and got out just in time to block another strike coming at me.

I then decapitated him, and smelled the air for any sign of Bubblegum, but there was none.

_"dang, I think I didn't get used to her smell yet, or she is not here"_ I thought.

Marceline was using her axe bass to chop through anyone that was dumb enough to get near her, and Horace was swiftly taking down anyone that dared to verse him.

Another soldier charged at me, but I cut into his armor and he fell to the floor, and that is when a Juggernaut Knight came towards me weilding it's signature great axe.

As it charged I used light energy to cause it's armor to glow orange, but it used a freeze grenade to cool down the heat and there was now permafrost on the front of it's armor.

I melted through it using my light energy and soon the armor was glowing orange again, it swung at me but I dodged it's swing, and carved through it's now weak armor with both my swords, going through it's muscle tissue and lungs.

As it fell to the floor three soldiers charged at me wielding different weapons.

I sliced through the first soldiers armor with Angelic Redemption and blocked a strike with Demonic Vengeance.

As I got Angelic Redemption out I swung Demonic Vengeance and slit one of the soldiers necks as I blocked another blow with Angelic Redemption.

More soldiers came to aid the ones dieing by my hands, and soon I was surrounded.

I had no choice but to use a secrect Aerial combat attack, I jumped and spun around, but used my mama to float in mid air and to keep on spinning.

Soon the wind started to kick up all around me, and the blade weapons of the soldiers fallen comrades floated and spun with the mini tornado I had made around me.

The soldiers were trying to stand there ground, but soon some of them were sucked towards the vortex and met a ghoulish end by the spinning blades.

There weapons soon joined in with then others as the suction became stronger and stronger, until most of them were carved up hulks of armor, flesh and bone.

By now the rest were being dragged in, but were desperately trying to hold on to the ground, but it was useless.

All I could here around me with the grinding of metal against metal and bone as the vortex continued to spin and shower blood every were.

I then stopped the vortex and the weapons fell to the floor as the wind died down and I finally stepped onto the ground with some dizziness.

Soon though I was able to regain myself and killed another soldier that was coming at me by using Angelic Redemption to cut through both his lungs.

I wasn't sure how much time passed by was it a mere twenty minutes or an hour so far in this battle?

I could smell a mixture of human and penguin blood around me, and there was unmoving bodies on the floor.

The armys were still versing each other though, even though Bubblegum's army had a good height advantage over the penguins, the undead army was there to help out any that were in danger.

The penguins did have armor, but it was mostly made of a mixture of steel and inscribed leather, and they used harpoons and a weird weapon, it was a pole that had a head that looked like a crescent moon sitting on top of the pole, and it most likely was used for slashing instead of stabbing like most polearms.

Even though the penguins were the ones that had the most casualties they showed resilience that both interested and impressed me, they were able to successfully take down two or three of her soldiers before one of theirs was dead or dying on the floor.

Unlike the other penguins, the higher ranking ones had armor made of titanium and actually carried swords and knew how to use attacks and defencive maneuvers not just from the aerial style of combat but also from the First Edition Ice Ninja Manual that is titled _Ninjas of the Ice: The Art of Fridjitzu, _and there able to use these skills quite well.

They also have penguins that only fight using Fridjitzu they are able to summon different types of ninja weapons made of ice, but were tough as titanium, and are able to use illusions and defensive moves that make them vanish and or teleport somewhere else.

Bubblegum's soldiers were completely confused as the elite penguins and penguin ninjas surrounded them with fakes and launched ice shrunikens and ninja stars from a fog and killed all that were in the front row, and then launched a hailstorm of ice arrows upon the army.

As I took down two more soldiers a horn was sounded and a new unit I have never seen before came to the front of her army.

They had the same bulky armor as the Juggernaut Knight but it was now rounded out to make any hits at it's armor a glancing blow, and it wielded a giant shield that had spikes on the front of it for stabbing through opponents when it shield bashed.

They lined up in a shield wall to protect Bubblegum's soldiers that were behind them, but some wielded pole arms to attack from behind them.

I used my light energy and sent a blast that hit two of the new units, even though the shields glowed orange, they showed no signs of being weakened.

One tried to shield bash me but I put up a dark barrier and blocked it, then did four powerful strikes that hit it's shields and left some scratches.

I dodged a shield bash and sent a last of light at it, but it didn't do much against the armor.

_"they must have added a tougher metal into the mix to make it this strong"_ I thought.

I did the same secret aerial attack and was able to pick up thirty weapons with the vortex, then started moving forward towards the new units.

As the blades made contact with the shields in high speeds, it produced sparks for each hit.

Their shields held, but soon they were being carved up from the hits and shattered to pieces leaving them defenseless to the spinning blades that carved up their armor and killed all three.

As I stopped two more took their place and held the line that protected the other troops.

I had no choice but to use a Fire Oil grenade again, I jumped and through both down towards the new units and the soldiers they were protecting.

The grenades shattered right over them and sent the fire oil everywhere, and it instantly caught on fire when it touched their armor.

The soldiers screamed and tried to put the flames out using snow, but it didn't work and they soon were charred hulks of metal and burnt flesh.

The units stumbled around trying to get the flames out anyway they can, but in their clumsiness they made the new units on the left of the shield wall catch on fire.

Soon all of them were ablaze and stumbling around like chickens with their heads cut off as they screamed from inside their armor.

After awhile there armor glowed almost white hot and melted onto them and they fell to the floor.

Her army then retreated leaving the dead or dieing behind, and soon they were gone from sight.

* * *

We then counted our dead, we had only lost a fifty while Bubblegum had lost two hundred, she now only had three hundred and fifty troops left.

When we returned back to the hidden base of the resistance there was people looking out of the windows cheering and confetti was being thrown around as the attacking force returned home in victory.

We all met back in the meeting room to discuss our next plan of attack.

"Bubblegum is now weak enough for us to attack her kingdom, we should do that now" Ice King said.

"I am not sure if that is a good idea Ice King, something does not feel right" I said.

"what do you mean?, we have crushed her army and it is now just three hundred and fifty strong" Emerald Princess said.

"that's just it, the battles were too easy, it seemed like she was obviously toying with us" Cathy said.

"then why would she send her army after us only to have it be slaughtered against both our attacking force and defensive force?" I thought out loud.

Suddenly Shade burst in the door and was breathing heavily, but in his hands was the notepad he is using to write down information.

"Shade there better be a good reason why you came bursting through the door unannounced" I said.

"Specter what I have wrote down will change everything about this war, it is information regarding Bubblegum's army that you sent me on a mission to get" he said as he approached me with the notepad.

I got his notepad and looked through the top page were his report was, as I finished I calmly gave it back to him.

"this is grave news indeed" I said as I paced around the meeting room.

"Bubblegum was toying with us, the army she sent against us both in the battle of the Great Plain and the battle of the Ice Kingdom were just trainees that were just done with training and experienced soldiers and elite knights mixed in for good measure" I said.

"if that was a fake army, then were is the real army?" Jungle Princess asked puzzled.

"her real defensive troops must be back at her castle, she most likely wanted us to get through the Cotton Candy Forest so her experienced defensive force could destroy us with one swoop" I said.

"that is why I gave the order to fall back, my instincts told me something was not right about this battle, that it was too easy" Cathy said.

"it was a good thing you did, or we would have had half of our force gone by now" I said.

"we only have six hundred and fifty troops for offensive and seven hundred for defense now, so we need to be more careful" Marceline said.

"our troops only have steel armor and weapons, we could make titanium armor and weapons, but we don't have the enough of the required resources to do so" Cathy said.

That is when I had a bright idea and said "I might know of a place that will have enough of the type of materials we need".

I looked on the map and saw the area I was talking about and pointed to it on the map.

everyone saw what I was pointing at, and it was a section of Ooo known as the Land of Junk.

"the Land of Junk is a perfect place to go to get the materials we need, problem is we need to set up a base of operations for the miners and blacksmiths and a defensive base ahead of that to protect them" I said.

I got a map that showed all of the Land of Junk, and pointed to a couple of places.

"I have been here before and know many places that could be used to set up a mining operation, but only one place to me has a good enough defensible area" I said.

I pointed to it on the map, it was a passage that lead to the middle of the land of junk that lead to an even more open area that was surrounded by giant mountains made of junk.

"this valley will be a good place to defend ourselves if we are attacked, plus we can use this place as a starting area to excavate the materials we need" I said.

"we need to bring a defensive force over there though, but how can we when all of our nations are using all of the defensive force?" Ice King said.

"that is a good question, how are we going to defend this position when all of our defensive force is spread thin?" Cathy asked.

"the people that live in the Land of Junk might be able to help us, I know them but they are wherry of strangers coming into their land" I said.

"but since you are the one that know them, they can most likely listen to you" Jungle Princess said.

"yes they will since I have such high respect over there, I am going to need Marceline for help and Cathy to get us there" I said.

* * *

We left the meeting room and went to my house, but we stopped by the front door.

"I have been thinking about the royal counsel, it did not have any representatives of the smaller kingdoms or others, just the main five" I said.

"and how is this relevant right now?" Marceline asked.

"this type of republic government works, but it needs to be more fair, so I thought we should give every kingdom a chance to speak for themselves and not get interupted or looked down upon" I said.

"but who will rule over them?, without a leader a republic will not work" Cathy said.

"well I was thinking about that you can be the leader yourself" I said.

"what me?, I don't think I am cut out for being a leader of an entire nation" she said with modesty.

"Cathy you are smarter and just as wise as me, and you have done well as a leader when ever I was incapacitated" I said.

"but me as a leader of a nation, I don't think that is possible" she said.

"anyone else will just try and take advantage of it Cathy, but with you as leader everything will be at peace and with your wisdom you can settle arguments with a solution fair to both sides" I said.

"well...I guess your sort of right, I mean I am the one thinking of most of or all of the strategy for our army, and I won't know how good I am unless I try" she said.

"so if we are done with this touchy feelly bull crap, can we hurry up we are wasting our time here" Marceline said impatiently.

"alright, Cathy I am going to give you the image, Marceline hold on to my hand and don't let go" I said as I grabbed Cathy's hand.

Once Marceline grabbed my hand we teleported and ended up near the place were the people of the Land of Junk lived.

* * *

(A/N): Well that is the end to the fifth chapter of Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal.

So Bubblegums real army is still there somewere, but were exactly?

Plus can Luke actually get the aid of the Land of Junk before things get out of hand?

Find out in the next chapter of Adventure Time: The Queen's betrayal, Chapter 6: The Land of Junk Defensive.

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward

Luke Brightdark, The Specter , Chuck The Blacksmith, Sir Randal, Shade, Cathy, Horace, Alice, Will, Marien and the story belongs to me.

The Land of Junk, The Peacekeeper's main base and the icon of The Peacekeepers also belong to me.


	7. Chapter 6: The Land of Junk Defensive

(A/N): This is the sixth chapter to Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal.

There is also going to be blood, gore, and possibly some swearing in this as well, and if your squeamish I would skip those parts, you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Land of Junk Defensive

* * *

I lead then to a narrow passage way and when we got out the other end we could see houses and a castle made out of junk.

As we walked in we were met with stares and whispering from the people.

Their skin was a tan color and they had different hair colors and styles, while some of them had regular clothes, some of them were wearing junk along with it.

That was until I said something in their real language that meant "I will not harm you, I am a friend of the Junk People".

There was silence and a pause of activity that is when they surrounded us and started cheering.

"why are they acting like this?" Cathy asked as she got closer to me and Marceline.

"it is because I have saved Rudy, The Junk Prince their only ruler left alive,so they have a high amount of respect for me" I said.

I took off the mask and said "it is I Michael The Swift, but now call me Luke Brightdark, were is The Junk Prince I need to see him" I said.

One of the people came to me, he was more taller then the rest and had red hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a cooking pot on his head with armor made of junk, this was Ed, Rudy's captain.

"his highness is in the castle, but are very livelihood has been threatened and we need your help Goliath Slayer" he said.

"take me to him as fast as you can, we will talk there, and please call me the Specter when I have this mask on" I said as I put the mask back on.

He lead us to Junk Castle, we entered the main hall then went into the royal chamber were Rudy was looking over a map of the Land of Junk.

Rudy is a seventeen year old male that has brown hair in a bowl cut and blue eyes, he is just as tall as Ed which makes him around my size, his people either call him your highness or your tallest since he is taller then most of them.

He always wears a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans with red and white shoes, but also has a brown cloak and crown made of junk on his head.

"hello Your Tallest, Michael now known as Luke Brightdark and is now the Specter is here to aid us" Ed said.

He looked at me and smiled, he came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"hey old buddy, how has everything been going you speed demon?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"well so far, after my imprisonment and other things, but that tale is for another day" I said.

"and who is this beautiful girl traveling with you, a wizard from The BUFO's academy perhaps?" he asked as he approached Cathy and kissed the back of hand like a gentlemen.

She then blushed a bit and said "flatterer".

"this is one of my friends Cathy, me, her and four of our other friends come from a far away land, and you obviously know Marceline" I said.

"yes, she is quite the musician and interesting as well" he said.

"back off I am already taken by Luke here" she said while crossing her arms and looking at his sternly.

"pardon my manners, I did not know you two were dating, well anyways you should know we are in a dire situation" he said.

He took us to the table were the map was and we all stood over it, Ed then left the room.

"let me guess, Queen Bubblegum is invading your kingdom and that is why you need my help" I said.

"yes that is just it, how do you already know this?" he asked.

"I am the leader of The Peacekeepers, a resistance army made up of the Emerald Kingdom, Jungle Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, Duchy of Nuts, Marceline's personal undead army, and The Order of The Pine, we are fighting against Queen Bubblegum to bring peace back to Ooo" I said.

"she has been at us for days now, only the threat of our semi auto harpoon launchers stop her from advancing, but they are slowly running out of ammo" he said.

"The Peacekeeper army will come to your aid Rudy, but we need to use the giant valley of junk here as a base for forging metal, our troops only have steel armor and weapons, and we need titanium" I said.

"sure thing Specter, but what is in it for me?" he asked.

"I have a treaty here that let's you be part of The Peacekeepers, and you will be part of the counsel as well, the rules are all explained here" I said as I placed it on a table.

After he read it he said "everything here checks out, and I agree to it as well, my troops will be honored to fight along side with the Goliath Slayer".

"I will send Cathy with this treaty, and also she can tell the counsel members the news and bring the troops" I said.

After she left me, Marceline, and Rudy looked back at the map of the Land of Junk.

"her army's camp is across from here some miles away, we are currently not sure why she is here" Rudy said.

"it is obvious she is hear for the abundance of metals here, and possibly any weapons left here that would turn the war to her favor" I said.

"she may also have a secret weapons facility somewhere, so far my scouts have only found siege machines, and other things" he said.

He turned on a hologram and it showed rows of battering rams, mobile cover, mobile harpoon launchers, and some ballistas.

In the field was also a battering ram three times as big as a regular one, but it had scythe blades on the front, harpoon launchers on the sides, small towers, a ballista on the top, and it had metal on it that was nailed on.

"this is not good, we need to take those out quickly if The Peacekeeper army is to survive" I said.

"were did you find the secret weapons facility?" Marceline asked.

"her base is on the other side of the Land of Junk, so her weapons facility may be around there somewhere as well" he said.

"once The Peacekeeper army arrives here, me and Marceline will grab some Fire Oil Grenades and head out to her base and set her siege weapons on fire" I said.

We waited for awhile but in the afternoon Cathy was here with the offensive force, so me and Marceline got what we needed and we went out of Junk City.

"her secret weapons facility is on the other side of the Land of Junk, it is going to take us some time to get there" I said.

"then let's go now that way we can get there sooner" Marceline said as she levitated.

Suddenly though one of the junk people came to us, he was a bit smaller then Ed, but was still tall.

He was wearing a brown shirt, tan overalls, and black shoes, but was wearing an army green beanie on his head, this was the towns smartest person Edward.

"here, I made a bomb out of some of the stuff in my lab, it should have a big enough blast to take out the entire base" he said as he handed it to me.

I put it in my pack as soon as he left, and me and Marceline then went to where the scouts found the base.

* * *

The base was guarded, but it look amateur then what I had to go through training.

"okay so here is the plan, it may sound simple, but it won't be" I said.

"first phase involves you, you need to turn into a vampire bat and place the fire bomb grenades somewhere inconspicuous on each of the vehicles, then come back here to re group with me" I said.

"next part involves me, I am going to take out one of the guards and wear his armor to get into the base, and once there I will plant the bomb in the center of the base and meet you bac here to set them off" I said.

"sounds easier said then done" Marceline said.

"we just need to be silent and not try to attract attention, then the rest will be easy" I said as I got the bomb from my pack.

She transformed into a vampire bat and got the pack containing the fire oil grenades and flew, I then ran towards the base.

I stopped by a wall and looked around, there was a knight around, but he had different armor then the rest.

_"must be the commander, if I wear his armor no doubt will I be able to get in"_ I thought.

He was by the base looking around for anything, I picked up a piece of metal and threw it behind him, and it clanged against something.

When he turned I ran at him and grabbed his mouth with one hand and slit his neck with the other.

I quick burst of light completely dried the blood on the ground to were it looked like rust, and I then dragged his body out of the base and switched clothes.

The armor fit me, but weighed me down a bit, and the sword on my hip was an annoyance because it messed with my balance.

I put the bomb in one of the suits pouches, and walked towards the base entrance.

"hey captain, was everything alright out there?" one of the guards asked.

I shook my head to say yes and continued my way into the base.

"one of the scrap metals must have gotten loose" he decided and left me alone.

The base door shut behind me and I was now in the base, it was made of wood, but from the outside it looked like it was made out of metal completely.

* * *

(A/N): Marceline's POV

* * *

With the last grenade in place I flew out of the base, but saw were Luke left his pack behind.

_"that's going to leave some guards guessing if I don't get those now"_ I thought.

I landed and transformed back to my regular self and grabbed the pack, I then levitated over to wear I have to meet him and waited for him.

"hopefully this plan will succeed without a hitch" I thought.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Luke's POV

* * *

The base was sort of big, but it mostly consisted of a factory were the war machines were getting built.

I had to walk through this just to get to another door, there was mostly just guards, knights or workers there.

_"these workers are obviously soldiers as well"_ I thought as I left the giant garage and went into the center of the base.

The center consisted of a barracks, and and easting area, but the center of that was the officers area.

I entered it and found a bed with a desk and a cabinet with a few other things.

I went to the desk and opened one of the drawers and placed the bomb in there and closed it.

I went the way I came into here and was out before the guards discovered the body, so I then met with Marceline where we were supposed to me after we were done with our parts of the plan.

"alright, let's get to a safe distance that way we don't get caught in the blast" I said as I ran.

Once we were at a safe distance, I got the trigger and pressed the bomb switch before the fire oil switch.

The base exploded into fragments of metal and splinters, and a millisecond later all the vehicles were ablaze, the guards outside were in a panic trying to get the fires under control, but it was no use.

By now the vehicles weapons and armor were now useless, so me and Marceline left before they could spot us.

We were now back in the Junk City were The Peacekeeper army was busy sharpening there weapons or just hanging out.

The places around The Junk Castle was a buss of Junk People sharpening there equipment and training for the upcoming battle to come.

Some of them though, unbelievably had rifles, but they were not like the ones from were I came from.

They reminded me of the old flintlock rifles that were used in the past, but they had a revolving mechanism built into them.

"amazing isn't it?" Rudy said as he approached us along with Edward.

"I am very proud of my creation, it is called the revolving rifle, it uses the same system as a flintlock rifle, but has a five shot cartridge that uses a revolving mechanism to rotate the shot in the cartridge" Edward said.

"but how effective is it against armor?" I asked.

"the cartridge can shoot a steel slug at fast speeds and pierce armor from a father range then a bow, and it is quicker to load as well" Edward said.

"it doesn't look that quick to reload though, I can see that you have to replace the revolving cartridge once it is used, and you still have to manually set the flint lock back in place" I said while observing the junk people that were practicing with this weapon.

"other then that it is a revolutionary design in ranged weapons" he said.

"our rangers are already to familiar with bows to have them replaced by a rifle, and they will need training on how to use this rifle properly" I said.

"but my people can use this weapon marvelously, and can cover The Order of The Pine as it get's ready to fire off another storm of arrows" he said.

"that would be a good idea, but since your people are strong at range, they must not be good in physical combat since almost all of them are small" Marceline said.

"that is true, but we have many ways to defend ourselves, like our semi auto harpoon cannons, ballistas, and mobile ballistas" Edward said.

"well we need to go to the castle, we need to think of a strategy that will help us win" I said.

We then went into the castle were all my friends were, Cathy was looking at the map of the Land of Junk so she could study the land.

"Rudy these are my friends, Shade, Alice, Will, and Horace, you already know Cathy" I said gesturing to them.

"it is good to see you all and I am glad you came with the troops to help" he said.

"guys come here, I think I found something important" Cathy said.

We all got by the map and she pointed to the middle of the land of junk.

"does this place look familiar to you?" she asked as she looked at it.

It was a place that looked like it had even ground for a good distance, but yet it seemed familiar.

"yeah it sort of does, but I can't figure out why" Shade said.

I looked at the map for awhile, the ground was even I could tell with some junk on it.

"have your scouts found this place?" I asked Rudy.

"a long time ago, it is just a place filled with scraps of reinforced metals and parts that looked like they could be part of flying machines, and there is a building but we can't get access into it" he said.

Then suddenly like an eighteen wheeler going max speed it hit me.

"we need to take this place quickly, it is without a doubt and old military base from the past, if Bubblegum get's her hands on the technology in there, we can kiss this war goodbye" I said.

"then we need to mobilize owr troops now if we want to beat her there before the sun fully rises" Cathy said as she rolled up the map and stuffed it into one of her robe pockets.

* * *

Once everyone was ready we set out to the middle of the Land of Junk were our last home was at in ruins.

Since this place only has one way in and out, we set up some vantage points that the archers and riflemen could use to fire at Bubblegum's army.

But we also made barriers out of junk to use as cover in case of an arrow storm that the mages can't block if they are busy.

During the night we were able to make troop carriers that allowed our troops to attack from the inside.

Half out of the twelve we made though had the gaps missing and instead was equipped with an ancient flame thrower, we call them the Wyrmling Class Siege Weapon.

Her army was indeed coming, and we could see that they were somehow able to save some of their vehicles, but they only had mobile cover and mobile ballistas now.

With a quick arrow storm and hail of slugs, we were able to bring some of them down.

But her army consisted now of nine hundred troops properly trained to fight with Juggernaut Knights, Giant Knights, and siege equipment.

I was again in the front line with my troops when an arrow storm came at us, but again the mages barrier blocked it.

I smelled the air for Bubblegum's set, and I smelled a touch of sweetness in the air.

"Marceline, she is here I can smell her scent" I said.

"then go after her so this war will be over with, it has already been a week" she said.

As the two armys met again in a clash of steel against steel, I leaped over again and started fighting my way towards Bubblegum.

Every soldier trying to verse me was an easy defeat, but some were able to stop my advance for a couple of seconds.

A siege engine was in my way, and tried to use it's ballista against me, but I blocked it using a dark barrier and set it on fire using light energy.

I used it as a boost and jumped into the air to find Bubblegum.

The battlefield was now a mix of both armys and siege machines, some of our wyrmling class siege weapons were setting Bubblegum's knights on fire or burning the siege engines with ballistas on them.

I found her attacking some of our soldiers with magic or her hand and a half sword, and as I landed I headed towards her direction.

With Demonic Vengeance and Angelic Redemption I carved through any opposition against me, decapitating them, stabbing through lungs, piercing hearts, cutting off limbs, or severing their spinal cords and stabbing through there chests.

I finally got there and used a dark barrier to save my soldiers.

"go, I got her covered" I said as I kept staring at Bubblegum, soon though the left to help their fellow comrades.

"thought you would not show your face around here Bubblegum, how is that wound I left on your left shoulder?" I asked mockingly.

"fully healed, but thanks to you a scar is left there, you will not get such an inuring blow on me again" she said.

"I would doubt you would be able to stop me Bubblegum, you are not a powerful as other people believe" I said to her.

"that was because Finn was there, right now he is back at the Candy Kingdom training, so now I have to use my real power" she said as a pink magical aura surrounded her.

* * *

(A/N): Marceline's POV, somewhere else on the battlefield

* * *

Once I killed the last enemy soldier by decapitating him with my axe bass I looked around and saw all the bodies I have left in my wake.

Their blood was not just on my axe, it was also on my armor, covering my chest armor and gloves with their blood.

_"they were bit of a challenge, but they were nothing compared to Luke and Finn"_ I thought.

_"Finn, why did you have to be so blind to not see what Bubblegum is doing is wrong?"_ I thought.

_"I haven't even seen Finn in years, but I did hear from Luke that Finn attacked him to stop him from Killing Bubblegum" _I thought._  
_

I walked a bit and saw the fight was spreading around this whole area, but around me there was still fresh blood.

_"Why would Bubblegum act like this, it is not like her to wage war, she is to kind to do it, but she is not herself anymore, she has changed"_ I thought.

As I turned I saw Finn, but he was more taller then the last time I saw him.

He still wore that silly white hat, but for the battle he was wearing armor and was wielding a titanium sword.

"I thought I would never get to see you again Marceline" he said as he got into a fighting stance.

"don't waste your energy Finn, my armor is double the strength of titanium, it is as hard as diamond now so you can't get through it, and I am invincible, unless you have garlic on you" I said.

"your lucky I didn't bring anything to kill you, I wasn't expecting to find you in battle" he said as he relaxed and sheathed his sword.

"well I was because The Specter told me about how you stopped him killing Bubblegum, but we both know we don't have the nerve to kill each other" I said.

"your like a big sister to me Marceline, and Jake is like a big brother to me as well, the pain was horrible when you betrayed me" he said.

"we are doing the right thing Finn unlike Bubblegum, she is the one that has betrayed us" I said.

"she told me you were the ones that were trying to stop her from bringing Ooo to peace" he said.

"she is lying to you Finn, The Specter only wants to bring peace back to Ooo, Bubblegum is the one trying to rule Ooo with an iron fist" I said.

"you sound just like him Marceline, and I am pretty sure he has tricked you both and the other kingdoms as well" he said.

"he is one of my best friends Finn, I knew him even before this war, so I would know if he was lying" I said.

"then you must know who he really is, that information could save both you and Jake from the death penalty for treason, and we would finally all be together again on the right path" he said.

"Bubblegum is the one that is being evil here Finn, if you join us in our fight against her, maybe I can persuade The Specter to look into why she is acting like this, who knows she could be under a spell, or maybe she is acting this way because of a lab experiment gone wrong" I said.

"I can't leave her side Marceline, I am the only one she truly trusts, and I cannot break my oath to be with her through this war, she is the only girl I really care about" he said.

"do not let your love blind you from the truth Finn, she is truly not what she seems" someone said.

We looked and saw Marien was there, still wearing her brown cloak gloves and boots, and hood that hid her face very well.

"I know because I have been with her for most of my life, I used to remember when she was truly a sweet and innocent girl" she said.

She stepped closer to us and said "but now look at her, she is a twisted tyrant now and is sour to the very core of herself".

"how would you know how she is acting now, she has never told me about you ever!" Finn said.

"but who are you?, some kind of spy, or a thief that just likes to get into everyone's business?" Finn asked holding onto the hilt of his sword.

"I am a trusted friend of her family, my name is Marien, and you must beware Bubblegum like I said" she said.

"I was there from the beginning Finn, I saw her being taken care of by her father and mother, the now deceased king and queen of the Candy Kingdom, and I watched her grow to a fine and wonderful person" she said.

"but now that is all over, I guess she couldn't take the stress of being a princess with so much responsibility anymore and snapped, turning herself into an evil ruler" she said.

She lowered her head and said "if only I was there to help her when ever she needed it, but I was on a mission of most importance".

"I took her on one of my adventures, and she said it was almost as fun as science or solving equations" Finn said.

"killing her would not truly solve the problem, only a heir from her family can rule the Candy Kingdom" Marien said.

"but we have no choice to, she has caused to much trouble to be left alive, and she is the last heir to the throne, so someone else has to take over" I said.

"that is not true, she has an older sister by a year named Roseanne, but she has been gone for a long time, she left the year before Bubblegum met Finn" Marien said.

"Bubblegum has never mentioned anything about her having an older sister to me" Finn said a bit surprised.

"it is a touchy subject she does not like to get into, but I will tell you this though" she said.

"when there parents died after declaring Bubblegum will be the heir to there throne, it was up to Roseanne to continue her training on how to be a princess and govern her people correctly, after she was done Roseanne left to live how she always wanted to" Marien said.

"then you are most likely Roseanne, there is no question about it!" I said.

"you are far off Marceline, I am not Roseanne for I know were she really is, and she is in a part of Ooo that is far away from here living a peaceful life" she said.

"I don't care about this Roseanne person, I only care about Bubblegum, and as long as I live no one, not even you, Marceline, Jake, anyone else, or The Specter will harm her!" Finn said as he stormed off to go back into battle.

"his love for her has blinded him from the truth Marceline, it is like a black fog, covering the truth away from him" Marien said.

"I know, but there has to be way to remove that fog so he can see the truth" I said.

"but this is not the time to dwindle on these thoughts, The Specter may be in trouble as we speak" she said.

"how would you know that he is in trouble?" I asked.

"I am a user of magic Marceline, even though I oppose using it and use science, but there are certain things it can't do I admit, like sceneing Bubblegums sudden increase of magic power" she said.

"then let's go to The Specter's aid before he get's hurt of worse" I said as I levitated and went to the direction Marien pointed without waiting for her.

* * *

(A/N): Marien's POV

* * *

I went back into were I was hiding so I could not be seen, and sat there.

"I hope what I am doing is the right thing to do, for this war will be fought long and hard" I thought.

"and most likely the cost will be high for both sides, but who would win this war, The Peacekeepers who are determined to bring Ooo back to peace, or Bubblegum who is planning to rule this land with an iron fist?" I thought.

I got up and stood and thought "I wish I could go see Roseanne and find out for myself, but it has been along time since I have seen her, and she might not know".

I then channeled my mana so I could teleport to her location and thought "but I have to know, and I will be able to see if she is alright".

I then focused on her location and casted the spell, and in a blink of pink light, I was gone from the Land of Junk.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Luke's POV now

* * *

Some how almost all of her body became covered in pink crystal, but her head was left untouched.

Then from her back wings made of pink crystal appeared, and in her hand her sword transformed into a hand and a half sword made of pink crystal, and the pink magic aura continued to glow around her.

"so this is your true power Bubblegum, it looks like you were holding back on me on our first two fights" I said.

"I wanted to see how tough you really were in those fights, you impressed me, but I know I can defeat you in this form" she said.

"well think again Bubblegum, for I have been holding out on you as well because I thought you were an easy kill, but now I know your true power" I said.

"you most likely have gotten reports of my demon form, and you can guess I have an angel one as well, but now I will use my ultimate form!" I said as both bands started to glow.

The black and white flames surrounded me and mixed together to make grey flames, and on my left side I got the armor and appearance of my demon form, while the right had the armor and appearance of my angel form, and even though my swords stayed the same, I could still feel the new power inside me.

"this form looks impressive, but how long will you last against my attacks?" she said as she rapidly cast out lightning strikes and shards of ice at me.

I teleported out of the way using light and rapidly came at her and swung both my blades at her.

She swiftly turned around and blocked the strikes with her hand in a half sword, then tried to hit me with a blast of fire.

I blocked it with Demonic Vengeance and brought Angelic Redemption opon her, but her barrier took the hit and only glowed faintly.

She in turned hit me with her sword, but my barrier glowed a faint grey, and I backed away from her I sent blasts of dark and light energy at her.

She blocked them using a magic barrier and came at me using magic to swiftly teleport, and she swung at me using her sword.

I blocked her hit and in turned brought my own with Demonic Vengeance and Angelic Redemption, but she blocked thier hits and tried to get me using her magic.

I put up a dark barrier and it blocked the spells, then I used my flash step technique and swiftly got to her with two short teleports and got her with a blast of blinding light and rapidly struck her with my swords.

Her barrier took the brunt of the hit and started glowing again, but it held even though all the damage I did to it.

She got me with rapid hits of ice, but my barrier held just as well as hers did, and I came at her after releasing a blast of dark and light energy she some how blocked with a barrier.

I then swiped at her with both my swords, but her magic barrier she produced blocked them.

She tried to attack me I momentarily blinded her with a flash of light causing her to loose her defensive stance, which gave me the perfect time to strike.

I hit her multiple times with my swords, causing her barrier to glow intensively and start to crack, but I moved away as she had her vision back.

Now she launched slabs of earth at me with fire, but I was able to block it, but then she launched shards of ice at me followed by lightning strikes.

I dodged some but others got to me and caused my barrier to glow, and then she came at me using magic again and swung at me multiple times, but I blocked the hits.

Then I brought both my swords on her and once I parried her swing and caused her arm to move back I layed into her with more swings, causing her barrier to start to crack, then have many cracks before she was able to block again.

Her blast made of pure magic got me and sent me skidding and left my barrier glowing intensively and start to crack.

As I skidded though she froze my feet in place as they were still in the ground, and then she sent a barrage of earth, ice and fire at me.

Putting up a dark barrier swiftly I was able to block the hits, but she kept on it and sent at gusts of wind at me as well.

"I am getting sick of you already, it is time I used my best spells!" she yelled as she channeled her mana after using refresh again to gain back her energy.

She then channeled her mana and soon a giant fireball, an orb of swirling ice, a sphere of raging wind, a giant ball of lightning, and several slabs of earth spinning produced around her.

As I broke out she sent a spell at me quickly that froze me in place.

"looks like you were not fast enough to dodge or block that stop spell, and it time for you to die!" she said, then launched all five of the spells at me.

_"oh my, this is going to hurt like hell"_ I thought as they came towards me at a fast speed.

The damage was absorbed by my barrier but it started to rapidly crack and once it shattered I felt all the spells hit me, and it send my flying a couple of feet, and I bounced a couple of times and landed on the ground.

I blacked out for a second, but I heard her laughing in supposed triumph.

"FINALLY!, you are dead Specter, and now once I crush your pathetic army, there will be no one to stop ME!" she shouted.

But as she turned I slowly struggled to my feet, and I slowly got up and used my swords to prop myself up.

"you cannot kill me Bubblegum, for I will have my revenge against you no matter how badly I am hurt" I said.

She turned and said "this is impossible!, you should be dead for no one can survive those attacks combined!" she said.

I finally stood up once I swiftly got my balance and said "well it looks like you are going to have to try way harder to kill me!" I said as I got into my fighting stance.

Her response was repeated casting of all of her spells, but my dark barrier blocked them, but I was struggling to stay up, but not much.

Blasts of fire, wind, water, ice, wind, earth, and lightning kept heading my way, but my barrier stood and blocked them all.

Soon she stopped and was breathing heavily , but she still had her sword to use against me.

My armor had some scratches but nothing to serious, but my mask was left intact thanks to the protective wards Cathy put on it.

I came at her using flash step and once I was in range I swung at her multiple times, she blocked some, but others hit her barrier causing it to shatter.

As she tried to swing I sent another blinding light at her and it gave me more time to make my hits count.

With swings that were a blur to the untrained eye, I was able to hit her armor several times, and it to started to crack from the pressure.

_"her armor must be made of crystallized mana that requires her to be at top energy to keep her protected, this is my chance"_ I thought.

As her shoulder armor was nearly gone she blocked me but I got away from her.

"now try to block this Bubblegum" I said as I jumped and started to spin again using the secret ariel technique.

The vortex sucked up the shards of crystal on the ground and it started spinning more rapidly.

She tried to get away or grip the ground, but she was slowly being sucked towards the vortex to her gruesome death.

She put up a magical barrier as she was near it, and sparks started to fly as the barrier made contact with the crystals.

Her barrier started to crack, and I knew for sure it will shatter soon and she would be dead.

As it shattered all I heard was her armor being scraped against the crystals, but then there was a flash of pink light.

I had to stop the vortex, and as I regained myself I saw she was still standing.

Her armor though was carved up from the crystals, and her face has two cuts going diagonally towards her chin on each side, and her now exposed forearms had cuts as well.

Her blood was falling to the ground and started to pool there, she was staring at me with her eyes.

"I am smarter then you think Specter, you may have injured my arms, but I still live, and it is time for me to leave" she said.

"oh no you don't!" I yelled at her as I ran towards her as she tried to teleport.

I was almost there, but I threw my swords at her, but she was able to teleport away before they reached her, so they fell to the ground.

_"damn it!, she has escaped from my grasp again, that is the third time it has happened"_ I thought.

_"she needs to die for what she did to me, I will not be satisfied until she is dead on the floor by my feet because of my blades!"_ I thought angrily.

I got myself back together though just as Marceline came towards me.

"the bitch escaped before I could pierce her lungs with my blades" I said as I summoned m blades back to me and went back to normal.

"you need to calm down, you are letting her get the best of you" she said.

"I know but...I keep getting these weird dreams about the future, it's...so full of darkness and evil, and I know she is the cause of it" I said.

"her death by your hands will come in time Luke, you just have to be patient about it, everyone wants to see this war end like you do" she said.

"alright, well come on the battle is far from over, so we need to help as much as we can" I said calmly.

We then ran together towards the battlefield wielding our weapons and looking for our new victims to fall to our weapons.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Marien's POV, somewhere on an island in the middle of the Ice Kingdom and Candy Kingdom

* * *

I appeared on an island that had snow on it, but also a forest as well full of trees that were shades of mint and icy blue.

I kept on walking until I was at an entrance of a village, the buildings were made of wood and stone of shades of mint, icy blue, and perppermint.

The candy people here only consisted of people that were born with spearmint, peppermint, and mint flavor, and their skin, and hair varied from mint green, icy blue, peppermint pink or peppermint red, white, or spearmint.

There eyes on the other hand were either pink, blue, green, icy blue, mint, spearmint, grey ice, or light blue.

I walked through the village until I stopped by a familiar building, I then entered it.

Inside was a bunch of books and devises that involved Precognition , Paranology , and Parapsychology .

There was also a young woman that has spearmint colored back length hair, green eyes and mint colored skin.

She was also wearing a dress that was icy blue that looked like it belonged to a civilian, and she was sitting on a chair looking at a crystal ball on a table.

"hello Roseanne, it have been a long time hasn't it?" I said as I sat down on a chair.

"it has Marien, and how is everything going in your life?" she asked.

"you already know that Roseanne, your crystal ball let's you see the future" I said.

"that it does, but I can't find the answer you seek, the war has clouded the future in a dark cloud" she said.

"but what do you know about the war?" I asked.

"here will be death on both sides, and this fight will be fought in many places in this land" she said.

"but what about The Specter, surely you can tell me something about him" I asked.

She looked at the crystal ball and said "he is indeed the leader the resistance needs, and fights for those that can't defend themselves, and his friends as well, anything else about him I am still trying to learn, but I do know he cares deeply for Marceline" she said.

"I know you know about your sister Roseanne" I said.

"it is a shame she turned out to be this way, and I regret ever leaving her side, she could have used my help, but that is in the past and we can't change it" she said.

"your kingdom needs you more then ever Roseanne, and the only way to do that is to get your sister off the throne" I said.

"but it will be difficult to do so for The Peacekeepers, even if they do have The Specter and his friends on their side" she said.

"but your ability to see the future can help them end this war quicker, even with their army they are still struggling to guess Bubblegum's moves" I said.

"maybe it is best for me to go to them, with my help they will have an advantage that my sister will never have, just let me get my things" she said as she gathered them.

After she did and got her books and crystal ball, I used magic to teleport us back to the Land of Junk.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Luke's POV, and Precognition is the study of seeing the future, paranology is the study of ghosts and spirits, and parapsychology is the study of psychic abilities like telekinesis, Psychokinesis, pyrokinesis,etc.)

* * *

The Battle was over in some hours, but it lasted through the night until day time were we stormed Bubblegum's Junk Fortress and caused her army to retreat.

I was sitting on one of the chairs in her fortress while our army salvaged whatever they could to help us out in the war.

"Specter, I think we found something that is super important!" I heard a soldier say.

I jumped down the tower I was in and landed right by him, his armor had blood on it, and it was dirty from the hours of fighting as well.

"what is it?, something that could help us?" I asked.

"yes in someway, we were able to get into the lower catacombs of the fortress, and we found something" he said as I followed him were he opened a door.

We went down the catacombs and into a room that had a whole bunch of blueprints of different vehicles, from air units two sea vessels.

One find left a chill in my spine, it was a blueprint of a secret project that looked like someone tried to burn but failed.

The blueprint had constructions of one half of what looked like to be a dragon that had advanced weapon systems on it.

"good work, these finds can give us an edge on how to exploit weaknesses on these machines if we ever got into battle with them, I will take them back to the Junk Castle immediately" I said as I grabbed them.

I got back just in time as all the counsel members were there, I placed the blueprints on the table.

"it has come to my attention that Bubblegum is planning to use advanced technology against us, but me and my friends have ways to deal with this" I said.

"judging by these schematics, she is planning to make tanks, planes, boats, and defensive turrets to stop us" Shade said.

"yes, but if we built our own vehicles using references made by these, we can get them up and running faster" Cathy said.

"we don't want to make our ground troops useless though Cathy, so we have to only build what we need" I said.

We looked through and determined what we could build now, and we found several schematics that could work with us.

"this tank looks good, but the ballista turret won't to anything, if we used the turret from the anti-boat cannon and put it on here, we would have a better punch" Jungle Princess said.

"yes, but we also need to scrap the small five man boat design and use the cannon there as well to guard it when it needs to reload" Cathy said.

"and what about this bomber, it could do alot of damage" Ice King said.

"it is to small to use, it is only a one man craft, but if we used this aero-plane design and made it bigger with larger plasma generator engines, we can have a medium sized bomber that could deliver devastating punishment" Edward said.

"and this galleon design looks promising, but is is using weak cannons, we can put stronger cannons on it and it will be effective" Emerald Princess said.

"yes, but it is going to need iron plates to last against attacks" I said.

We debated for awhile and finally made our own schematics, the Viper Class Tank, the Condor Class Bomber, The Dragon Class Fighter, and the Shark Class Galleon.

That is when Maien had something to talk about, and a woman came into the room caring a crystal ball.

"everyone this is Roseanne, Bubblegum's older sister, she has the ability to see the future and it can help us a great deal" she said.

"I am honored to meet all of you in person instead of seeing you through my crystal ball" she said.

"welcome to The Peacekeepers Roseanne, it is obvious you know what we are trying to do here, but can you help us like Marien said?" I asked.

"yes I can, I can find locations were Bubblegum is trying to hit next, it is the only thing I can do, for the cloud of this war is clouding the ending of this war" she said.

"well then , were will bubblegum hit first?, we were able to get the abandoned base secured and we scrapped all the metals there to be used for other tools" Cathy said.

She set her crystal ball on the table and stared into it, and suddenly we could see a place full of crystals of different shades of color.

"her next target is the crystal forest, she is planning to harvest the fast growing crystals there to power something she is making for the war" she said.

"then that is were we have to go once we get everything well defended and the tanks get built, but for now we need to refit our attacking force with titanium armor and weapons" I said.

"but there are still concerns of her secret project that we don't know the name of yet, but she most likely trying to make a cyborg dragon" Cathy said.

"then we need to get the Condors up and running, that way we can get the fueled up and ready to bomb her factories" Horace said.

"with those Condors we can bomb her factories to the ground, and that will stop her production of vehicles" I said.

"well since no one else has anything to report this meeting is over, but before we do Roseanne is now a counsel member, so please treat her with respect" I said as I left to hang out with Marceline.

* * *

(A/N): Bubblegum's POV, back at the Candy Kingdom castle

* * *

_"damn that Specter, he is more tougher then I first thought, but that won't really matter"_ I thought as I tended to my own wounds with a healing spell.

The healing was finished, but I had permanent scars now on my face and forearms, that is when Finn came in, he knelt before me.

"Bubblegum, your army has retreated from the Junk Fortress and is regrouping here" he said.

"I am well aware of that Finn, the so called Peacekeeper army is more then a nuisance now Finn, they are a threat towards my plan for a peaceful Ooo, especially The Specter" I said.

"he is very dangerous and manipulative my Queen, I will not forgive him for making Jake and Marceline betray me, but Marceline does have some information regarding him" he said.

"she is to blind to listen to reason Finn, and so is Jake, but killing the Specter maybe can set them free" I said.

That is when another knight came in and knelt before me and said "my queen, I have some unfortunate news".

"what is it royal knight?" I asked.

"the knight carrying the royal schematics was killed my Queen, we tried to retrieve them, but the fortress was overrun by The Peacekeepers before we could" he said.

"they may have the copies, but they do not have the resources to be able to build many of them, we still have n advantage" I said.

"but what about the secret project your highness, surely we can find another way to power it?" Finn asked.

"the crystals from the crystal forest are a perfect power source to use, with them the BioDragon will be a reality, and The Specter's army will be crushed" I said.

"yes my liege, I will notify the army to be ready within a three days time" he said as he left.

"do not fail me captain, I would hate to see you killed in battle" I said.

"you may rise Finn, there is no need of you kneeling since we are alone" I said.

He rose up and stood by me by the window of my room.

"The Specter is powerful Finn, he left these scars on me, but he will not live the next time I see him in battle" I said.

"he is a worthy fighter Bubblegum, I don't doubt your abilities, but I think he is to powerful for you to fight alone" he said.

"His skills are impressive, but I used up to much of my energy, but soon I will change that" I said as I opened a cabinet door.

Inside was a new suit of magical armor made of titanium in stead of steel that had pink crystals on it and a new hand and a half sword made of Brightsteel , metal from meteorites.

The sword had magenta on the middle, but pink runes were inscripted onto the middle of the blade, the pommel had a pink gem on it, but on the handle was my icon.

"this new armor and sword will give me an advantage against him, he will not survive this time" I said.

"do not underestimate him Bubblegum, he is still dangerous even with this new armor and sword" Finn said.

"I know, but I can't wait to prove how powerful I am by defeating him" I said.

The Three days came and went as I craved for the next battle with The Specter, before I went I got my armor on and put my new hand and a half sword in it's sheathe.

I met Finn with the army, and we then started our march towards the Crystal Forest.

* * *

(A/N): That is the end to Chapter 6: The Land of Junk Defensive, I hope you all liked it.

So Bubblegum is making a cyborg dragon, and can The Peacekeepers halt it's production before it is to late?

When will Finn realize what Bubblegum is doing is wrong, and can Roseanne Bubblegum really help The Peacekeepers like she said she could?

Is what Marien said about her past the truth, or is there more to it then we know?

And how can the crystals power the BioDragon, or is there more to it?

Most of this will be answered in the seventh chapter, Chapter 7: The Crystal Forest.

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward

Luke Brightdark, The Specter , Chuck The Blacksmith, Sir Randal, Shade, Cathy, Horace, Alice, Will, Marien, Rudy, Ed, Edward, Roseanne and the story belongs to me.

The Land of Junk(and the people), The Crystal Forest, Minty Island, The Peacekeeper's main base and the icon of The Peacekeepers also belong to me.

The vehicles and devises used during the war that I have made are also mine as well.


	8. Chapter 7: The Crystal Forest

(A/N): This is the seventh chapter to Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal, an same thing for like past two, some swearing, gore, violence, and blood, so you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Crystal Forest

* * *

We all went back to The Peacekeeper hidden base once defensive systems were put up for the Land of Junk.

I was back in my house examining my swords, and they had no wear or tear despite the abuse I put them through, but I kept looking in case I missed something.

That is when Marceline showed up wearing a black and red sweater, grey-blue jeans ripped at the knees, dark blue flip-flops, and had her hair in a pony tail tied by a white-purpleish band.

She sat down on the couch right by me as I was on the recliner still examining my swords.

"hey Luke, things have been awfully quiet between me and you" she said.

"yes I have noticed, we have just been to busy to ever get some alone time" I said.

"well it is night time right now and everyone is pretty much asleep" she said inching towards me.

"I'm making sure nothing is wrong with my swords, but we can do something later" I said.

"we haven't done anything with each other in a long time Luke, you really got to learn to loosen up" she said.

"I know Marceline, but being loose was what got me in that dungeon in the first place, I was to cocky and overconfident of my abilities" I said.

"I am not telling you to go back that way, I am just telling you to be more fun" she said.

"trust me I am all about fun, but to much is at stake in this war to be acting like that, like you said The Peacekeepers need a leader that can keep his cool while giving orders, not a loose cannon" I said.

"Luke...I am just tired of this war, of all people to be evil, why did it have to be Bubblegum?, she was more of a rival...she was a friend" Marceline said.

"some people just can't take that responsibility Marceline, so they crack under pressure and turn evil" I said.

"but why did it have to be her?, she would never do this intentionally, what if something is making her do this?" she said.

"I doubt that Marceline, I scenced no spell or evil spirit controlling her, it is hard to believe Marceline, I know because she was my friend as well, but sometimes you just have to...let them go" I said.

"but is killing her really the answer?, maybe we can make her see the error of her ways" she said.

"I just don't know if it is possible Marceline, the darkness inside of her is very strong, it might already be to late" I said.

"she is still to young to die, but I guess it is the only way" she said.

"it's the only possible way, but I still remember who she once was, a kind and sweet person very caring of others and willing to lend a helping hand if needed" I said.

"yeah, she truly had a good heart inside of her, but when did it all go wrong?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know Marceline, even if I am fueled by revenge, killing her will be a very difficult thing for me to do, but for the sake of the future, she must die" I said.

"what about Finn?, he will not give up if she is in danger Luke, he is still a good person inside though" she said.

I put my swords away and joined her on the couch.

"I know he is, we just need to help him see the light, and he will not be blinded by her anymore" I said.

"this war will not end as soon as we wanted" she said.

"I know, but we have to keep fighting, not just for us, but for the rest of Ooo as well" I said.

We then kissed a couple of times, and I held onto her and did not want to let go, and she did the same.

As we made out we giggled, laughed and looked into each others eyes.

Her eyes are a beautiful shade of red that remind me of the most glamorous ruby I have ever had the fortune to lay my eyes on, but the also shined with their own unique patterns.

After awhile we were back in my room in my bed just laying there looking at each other, then went to bed.

* * *

We woke up in the morning before anyone else, and there was a beautiful sunrise out side.

Once we got dressed and did what we had to every mourning we stepped out to see the sunrise.

Before I stepped out I also got my mask as well and put it on.

"it's beautiful isn't it?" Marceline asked as we sat down.

"yeah, but it is nothing compared to yours" I said back to her.

She laughed a bit and we continued to look until it was almost time for the whole village to get up.

The army was getting ready to leave by the time we got our armor back on, and we also had a couple of riflemen from the land of junk, a few tanks, and our flame thrower tanks as well along with some transports.

It took us a whole day to get to the crystal forest, but when we got there it was breathtaking.

There were multiple trees made out of different gems like ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, amethyst, garnet, and diamond.

It took us a day to make a base out of the crystals, it was decent sized base, but we had to put defenses up for it to protect itself.

The rest of the day was used for training the vehicle pilots on how to properly use their machines and fire the weapons.

the next day everyone was ready and defenses were set up to repeal Princess Bubblegum's army from advancing into The Crystal Forest.

It was so silent we could hear the motors of the tanks, and the bit chatter going on from the troops.

That is when we saw her army coming right towards us with infantry and tanks.

* * *

(A/N): Bubblegum's POV

* * *

_"so they were able to guess that we were coming here, but it doesn't matter since we have tanks to use ourselves"_ I thought.

The Specter was here because I could see him standing on the base his army made.

_"time to defeat him and secure my rightful place as the ruler of Ooo"_ I thought.

I yelled "charge!", and me and my whole army came right at them.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Luke's POV

* * *

Her army was coming right at us, and my army was charging as well to meet hers on the battlefield.

I got down and charged as well wielding Angelic Redemption and Demonic Vengeance, ready to strike at any enemy knight trying to stop me.

As one got near me I cut into him using Angelic Redemption and pierced his heart with Demonic Vengeance and kept on going.

Two more came at me, but I easily dispatched them slicing through the first ones lungs, and decapitating the other.

More came at me as I continued, but I sliced ones weapon hand off, cut through both legs of another, stabbed another through his spine, and got one in the right shoulder and in the heart.

A Giant Knight along with a Juggernaut Knight came at me, but I jumped over them and used light energy to heat up the juggernauts armor.

I then did a devastating combo attacked against the Giant Knight that carved up it's weaker armor on the back and made me able to stab it's heart.

As it fell the Juggernaut Knight tried to get me with it's battle axe, but I blocked it and sliced through it's weakened armor killing it.

More enemy knights came to me, but I either cut them in half, decapitated them, or stabbed them through with my swords.

_"she's sending out knights to tire me out, but I am not going to let her get the last laugh, I got her scent"_ I thought as I smelt the air and it had a smell of sweetness in the air.

I was able to find her fighting some of my armys knights and Horace.

Horace blocked her strikes with his shield and hit her barrier with a couple of good swings making it glow a bit.

She in turn sent blasts of fire at him, but his magical adamant shield took the hits and didn't even glow.

She then tried to hit him with her new sword, but he was able to block the hits and get her with his own making her barrier glow again.

I got the jump on her and got a couple of good dark and light blasts on her, and then leaped and got her five times with my swords.

Her barrier glowed more intensively and she backed off to be able to see us both.

"who ever this knight is, he is very experienced Specter, it's a shame he is on your side" she said.

"my name is Horace, and I am a friend of The Specter, your rein of terror ends here" he said.

"you honestly think both of you together have a chance of beating me?, this place is imbued with magical energy, you have no chance of surviving" she said.

That is when multiple lightning strikes hit her and caused her barrier to crack alot.

Cathy showed up in a nick of time wearing titanium armor inscripted with runes and magical properties.

She also had a magical sword made of a bluish steel and had blue in the middle of the blade with cyan runes on it.

"you are not the only one that can use the magical energies here" she said.

"Horace the army needs you, me and Cathy will deal with her" I said.

He went somewhere else on the battlefield as Cathy wielded her sword as well.

"seems you have allies from unexpected places Specter, but it doesn't matter for they will die just like the rest!" she said as she gained her pink crystal armor again.

Cathy in turned again blue crystal armor, while I turned into my Angeldemon form to verse her.

She sent shards of ice, fire, and slabs of earth at us, but Cathy's magic barrier protected us from her spells.

Cathy in turn sent a blizzard at her and some lightning bolts, but she blocked them.

I ran at her using flash step and got in front of her and got her several times with my swords, causing her barrier to go pink again.

But she in turn blocked some of the hits and tried to get me with some of her own, but I was able to block them.

Cathy sent some fire balls her way and I got out of the way just in time, but she blocked them.

The blast of wind that was mixed with ice shards sent by Cathy was coming to her, while I kept on distracting her by sending blasts of light and dark energy her way.

The attack hit her and caused her barrier to crack, but she then sent blasts of fire, earth, wind, and water at us.

Cathy was able to dodge some, but her barrier took some hits, causing it to glow blue, while mine was glowing grey.

She channeled more mana into herself and sent a spell combined with wind, water, and lightning heading our way.

My dark barrier was able to block the hit, and in turn Cathy sent a blasts of fire and earth at her, but she blocked it.

She made two more swords out of crystal and while one was in her other hand, the other one floated.

Then Bubblegum came right at us swinging her swords.

I blocked her hits and in turn returned with my own, but she blocked them and her other sword was swinging at Cathy, but she was able to block the hits.

Her swings were fast, but I was able to block them, and I then swung at her again, getting some hits at her barrier causing it to glow again.

she sent more fireballs at us along with some water and lightning, but Cathy was able to block the hits and sent a lightning vortex at her.

It hit her causing her barrier to glow and produce cracks again, but she in turn sent a tornado containing fire in it.

It was to huge for us to dodge, so we put up barriers to block it, she then got us with lightning bolts and the tornado enveloped us.

When it disappeared out barriers were cracked, but Cathy channeled more mana into her self to heal her barrier and I did the same.

She then sent a blizzard at us and a thunder storm, but we put up barriers to block them.

We then got into melee range and we started swinging at her, she either dodged or parried our combined hits.

Bubblegum then started swing her own sword and the ones made of crystal, we blocked her hit and swung at her again.

Her barrier now had many cracks in it and was at the verge of breaking when she got us with a blast of wind.

I threw my swords before she could fix her barrier, and when both hit the barrier it shattered to pieces.

"you will both pay for trying to stop me!" said as a gust of wind surrounded her.

More pink crystals appeared and went into the vortex, and then they were shot out just as fast as a bullet.

We tried to put up a barrier, but the hit us causing our barriers, to glow, crack, and then shatter.

She stopped and came at us as we tried to recover, she got Cathy with a spell that was glowing pink, and when she hit the ground pink crystals were holding her.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, they will just keep getting tighter" she said.

She then swung at me but I was able to block her hits, and in turn got her with some of mine, causing some of her crystal armor to crack.

Bubblegum dodged a swing and got me with one of her own, but the chain mail took the hit and held in place.

"it is about time for you to die!" she said as she sent multiple spells at me in close range.

The last one froze me in place and I tried to get my feet free as a giant fireball, an orb of swirling ice, a sphere of raging wind, a giant ball of lightning, and several slabs of earth spinning produced around her again.

Then an orb of pink light was produced as well, and I struggled to get free she fired them at me, but the pink orb was a giant line of magical energy.

I got launched again a couple of feet away and landed on the ground face forward, but I struggled to get up.

I was able to stand, but I could not lift my swords up at all, she then came to me.

"I hope you enjoy your last minutes of life Specter, for you will die" she said as she pulled out a flintlock revolver.

"you drained my energy, that was cleaver, but I will not give up" I said as I struggled to lift my arms.

"it is useless to even try Specter, the pink orb you saw drained your energy to were you are only able to stand" she said.

"why are you acting like such a witch Bubblegum, you were nicer then this" I said.

"yes I was Specter, but like everything else I changed, this world is in turmoil Specter, but I am planning to turn it into a perfect world" she said.

"this world is already perfect, it is someone like you who is ruining it" I said.

"I am only planning to make this world better, there will be no suffering, hunger, or poverty in my world" she said.

"but in turn everyone will be ruled by a dictator that says what they can and can't do, that is a future I do not anyone to have" I said.

"you have failed Specter, and your life is the price for it" she said.

"you put a kind man to death Bubblegum, and he didn't do anything" I said.

"yes, I did, but someone had to be made an example of, to live in my world, you have to be obedient" she said.

"you put an innocent kid in a dungeon as well, and now he is dead because of you" I said.

"when I sentenced him to the dungeon to be starved to death...it tore me apart, he was a kid, but then...so was I" she said.

Five shots were followed by pain and I fell to the floor, I could still breathe but I blacked out.

* * *

Suddenly I could see was ceiling and there was this beeping as well, I then looked around.

"there is brain activity coming from him, he is getting familiar with his surroundings" some one said.

"it is to early for him to be waking up, give him more of the sedative " I heard someone say.

"He is pushing into a red zone" someone said as the beeping started to go faster.

Something was put into me and I started to calm down.

Before I blacked out again someone said "that was close, we almost lost him".

* * *

I woke up again but this time I was in a room that had a stone floor and walls made of different rocks, and I was on a medical bed.

I was not wearing my armor anymore, but instead I was wearing a white t-shirt and light green scrubs.

Suddenly the door was opening and I jumped out of bed to summon my swords, but pain from my chest made me stop.

"you shouldn't be out of bed, your body is still not yet ready" I heard someone say.

The person stepped inside and it was a female with glasses, greenish skin, an orange sweater combined with a skirt, a lab coat, and had brown hair in pig tails.

I got back on the bed as she came closer to me and heard my heart beat with a stethoscope.

"your heart beat is normal, and your wounds are healed witch is remarkable since you have been here for a week" she said.

"I have been here for a week!, how has everything been on the front lines?, did we win?" I asked nervously.

"hold on there, I don't know the answers to the question you are asking" she said.

"well barely anyone knows that there is a war going on to save Ooo from a terrible future" I said.

"the person that dropped you off here was talking about a war between your army and Bubblegums" she said.

"well am I fine to go back?, they need me there to increase moral I bet" I said.

"well your body has fully recovered, but judging on how fast you healed it may take a day or two for you to fight again, so I suggest just take it slow" she said.

"thanks doctor for helping me out, and were is my stuff I came with?" I asked.

"it is in this room, but your armor has five holes in it from the points of entry from the slugs we found in your body" she said.

"well I know a blacksmith that can get this armor fixed in a jiffy, and who brought me here?" I said.

"a girl by the name of Catherine, and she just came back today to see you" she said.

I got my stuff from the closet, and I could still see I was wearing the mask because of the mirror.

"well I got to go doctor, but thanks for helping me out" I said.

Before she could respond I left the room and started heading towards the waiting room.

when I got there Cathy was indeed waiting for me, but she was back in her mage robes instead of her armor.

"everyone has been worried sick about you Luke, especially Marceline" she said.

"well I wasn't expecting her to pull a pistol out on me, but all that counts is that I am safe and sound" I said.

"we need to go, the battle in the crystal forest did not go as planned since Bubblegum was able to absorb the magical energy there to replenish her energy, we had to head back to the base" she said.

"damn, but is there at least some good news?" I asked.

"yes, we have built six Conders and six more are almost done" she said.

"good, we can bomb her base at the crystal forest into the ground with them, so let's go" I said.

When I grabbed her hand and my armor, we teleported and we appeared back at the hidden Peacekeeper base.

I went back to my house to put the clothes I wear as The Specter on, and then went to the meeting.

everyone was trying to figure out where to send the Condors as I walked in and took my seat.

"it's alright everyone, I am back but I can't fight for a few days, but I have an idea as to were to send the Condors" I said.

"if we destroy her mining operations there, her secret weapon will be halted for some time, but we still need to capture that base" I said.

"with her ability to regenerate her power there another invasion will just be suicide" Ice King said.

"not if we used the Dragon fighters outfitted with bombs, with them we can bomb her base until it is a smoldering heap, then use the Condors to take out the research facilities there as well" I said.

"Alice found out she is researching laser technology so they can use them as turrets" Marceline said.

"all the better reason to send out bombers to destroy the research facilities" I said.

After sometime the Meeting was over and I went back to my house and sat on my bed in my room.

Marceline came in after ten minutes of me being alone, she sat by me and hugged me.

"I was afraid that I was going to be alone again Luke, but I am glad you are okay" she said.

"Marceline it is going to take more then five bullets to kill me, and don't worry I am fine, just have to wait two days for me to be able to fight again" I said.

"well Roseanne has found another place Bubblegum is trying to control, after The Crystal Forest she is trying to go to The Land of Relics" she said.

"well she is not going to get there soon, once we bomb her research facilities and destroy the fortress at The Crystal Forest we will head there" I said.

"I have also been thinking about what you said about having a child and I think it would be a good idea, but the question is how since I can't reproduce?" she said.

"Cathy can probably find the answer, but I think it has to wait until this war is over" I said.

"well I am just glad we will still be together Luke because I love you" she said.

"and I love you to Marceline" I said, we then kissed.

* * *

The two days went by fast, but by that time the other six Condors were built, but on this day all twelve of them were fitted with weapons for the mission.

"has training ever been done for the pilots?" I asked as I walked the airfield with Cathy and Marceline.

"they have been training ever since you were put into the hospital, but we are missing a pilot for the lead Condor, no one has the nerve to risk being shot down first" Cathy said.

"you know I did some pilot training back in our time period, so I will pilot it" I said.

"I don't think that is a good idea, you just got back from the hospital" Marceline said.

"no one else is willing or have the training to pilot a plane Marceline, even if I hate to say it Luke is the only one that can" Cathy said.

"just be careful Luke, we just got you back not even for a week and the army can't take seeing there leader getting injured again" she said.

I put on a pilot's vest, and helmet and entered the pilot's seat of the bomber, then the rest of the crew came in as well.

My co-pilot was a guy around my age, he had brown hair, blue eyes and greenish skin, but he also had a scar on his face.

"I know this is your first time flying a real mission, but keep your cool and do your job and everything will turn out okay" I said.

"the name is Dante and I have to say it is nice to fly with you Specter, moral has been low lately" he said.

"well let's just hope this mission will bring it right back up" I said as I turned the holo communicator on.

"alright everyone follow me and this will go smoothly, two, three and four are with me, five lead six, seven and eight, lastly nine lead ten elven, and twelve" I said.

I turned on engines one and two and there was a slight hum from the outside as the propellers started turning.

The bomber jerked forward as I turned on the throttle and turned up the speed, and as we were almost to the end of the runway I pulled up and we were in the air.

The radar showed we were all in the air and then we climbed higher in the air but stopped at maximum optical range.

"everyone get in formation, by the speed we are going we will be at the target area in thirty minutes, and were are the fighters?" I said.

"right in front of us about five minutes ahead of our time" Dante said.

"good, once the Dragons take down the turrets and have their fun we will make our run to hit the research facilities" I said.

"each bomber is equipped with twelve light bombs, so we only have one shot to make our run count before we have to turn and head back home" Dante said.

"rodger that, now all we have to do is stay on course and wait for Bubblegum's base to get in sight range" I said.

After some time we finally saw Bubblegum's base, the fortress was on fire and most of it was just rubble.

In the sky though the Dragon Fighters were in heated combat with their almost as good twins.

"we need to stay in course, but if any of those Shrikes get close shoot them down" I said.

"sir we got three Shrikes heading our way from two O'clock high" a gunner said as he shot at them.

One of the Shrikes was hit in the wing and it was torn off sending it into a spin towards the ground as the others shot at us.

The iron armor took the hits, but the nose gunner was able to hit one of the Shrikes in the engine causing the plasma inside to leak from it.

"they are coming around for another pass sir but I will get them" the left side gunner said.

He fired sever shots and hit the same Shrike but in the cockpit and it fell towards the ground while the others wing was torn off.

"got one coming at us from six O'clock" the tail gunner reported.

we are almost to the target area, we just need to hold them off a bit longer" I said.

"sir this is delta seven, we took some hits near the tail and our gunner was wounded, eight also took an AA blast that did some damage" the pilot said.

"how is the rest of the squad looking?" I asked.

"this is nine, our plane is unscathed but eleven has holes in her fuselage and ten's left engine has been hit but is still working" the pilot said.

"what about six, two, three, four, and five?" I asked.

"six, three and two are fine sir, both five and four have minor damage" Delta Twelve said.

"okay we are at the target zone, everyone open up the bomb bay doors and bombardiers be ready to drop the payload" I said.

I flipped the switch to open the bomb bay door and heard it open.

"bombardier to The Specter, we have visual of the research facilities" he said.

After awhile he said "dropping payload" and I felt the bomber get lighter every time a bomb was released.

"two's payload is dropped" I heard the pilot say.

All of our bombs hit their marks and explosions could be seen from the research facilities, so I then started turning the bomber towards the exit route.

"increase throttle, we need to get out of here before more enemy fighters come at us" I said as I was on the right course.

More enemy fighters were behind us as we were getting way from the area, and they kept on shooting at us as our tail gunners shot at them.

"we have multiple hostiles on us sir, and we can't get all of them" the tail gunner said.

"this is Inferno Leader, my squad and Hurricane Squadron will take care of them" I heard on my radio.

Twenty four Dragon Fighters came from our five and started laying into the Shrikes, taking down most of them while the others broke off and retreated.

"thanks Inferno Lead, I owe you one" I said.

"it was our pleasure Specter, I will see you on the ground back at base" he said as they got into guard formation.

We were almost a mile there when we heard something explode.

"this is ten, my right engine has exploded and I can't keep this bird in the air, I have to make an emergency landing" the pilot said.

"go for it and ten keep your guys alive" I said.

I saw Ten's Condor get lower and lower with smoke coming from the destroyed engine and after some time the Condor hit the ground.

We landed back at the airfield and once we stopped the bombers at their hangers I turned off the engines and got out of the bomber.

We inspected the bombers and found out some of them had bullet holes in them, while others had damage that was a bit worse.

The crew of the Tenth Condor was also picked up a bit later, and we were able to leave the airfield after debriefing.

I then went to the meeting room were Cathy was planning an invasion of the Crystal Forest.

"the bombing worked marvelously Specter, the forces left by Bubblegum are now spread thin and we can easily take back the Crystal Forest" she said.

"if Bubblegum was there I think things would have changed" I said.

"she is not though, our rouges reported seeing her leaving the Crystal Forest the day before you were back with some cargo and her main force" she said.

"but what I can't figure out is what she is using the crystals for, defenses or something else?" she said.

"most likely for that secret project of hers, but regular crystals won't cut it though" I said.

"she would need natural crystals that can produce energy, but those crystals are rare to find" Cathy said.

"then she went to the Crystal Forest to find them there, but we need to mobilize our army and get to the Crystal Forest" I said.

* * *

We got back to the Crystal Forest in a day and in the mourning we marched to the remains of the fortress that Bubblegum had left.

"this place has a smaller force then we have, so this should be an easy fight" I said.

Only around two hundred troops were left here while we had more then that, our tanks bombarded their defensive positions and obliterated any troops in their sight.

Our army then ran in, I took down an enemy knight right in front of me with Demonic Vengeance, then sliced through two more with both my swords.

"leave no one alive to alert our presence here!" I commanded.

I stabbed through another solder and decapitated another, and sliced through another knight's legs and stabbed though his heart.

Three more came at me but I sliced through the first one, stabbed the second as the third tried to swing I sliced off his weapon hand and stabbed through his lungs.

What was left of the defensive force tried to retreat into the destroyed buildings of the research facility, but my knights were on them.

I ran as well and was able to tackle and stabbed another knight and sliced through another as he tried to swing.

Two Juggernaut Knights showed up, but I used light energy to heat up their armor and stabbed into them and pierced their hearts.

After some time the battle was over and all of the remaining knights were dead, and after we cleared out the rubble and other debris the Junk People started the building process.

I went back with Cathy to The Peacekeepers hidden base and went back to my house.

* * *

(A/N): Bubblegum's POV, back at the Candy Castle

* * *

In my lab I was looking at the crystals that we brought back from The Crystal Forest and found out that they were indeed the crystals I needed.

_"these crystals are imbued with pure energy that can bring something dead back to life, but enable it to be enslaved, they are the perfect power source"_ I thought.

I looked over at the blue prints of the BioDragon and decided to make a few modifications to it.

_"since we have extra crystals I can use them to make a laser for the BioDragon to shoot out of it's left eye, but steel is not a worthy metal to use to make the other half of the body, but titanium or adamant are, and the mechanical tail has to be able to resist damage"_ I thought.

_"and those new pod rockets can enable it to take out a large section of The Peacekeeper army as well"_ I thought.

Finn came in and knelt down were he was and said "how is everything going with your studies my queen?".

"very well Finn, a certain crystal we found can bring something back to life and enable it to be controlled, with it the BioDragon will be a reality and we can use it to crush The Peacekeeper army" I said.

"we also lost contact with the research facilities at the Crystal Forest and we suspect it was The Peacekeepers doing" he said.

"that place was only for temporary use anyways, but must have been retaliation for the death of The Specter" I said.

"but if he is dead then why haven't Marceline or Jake have come back?" Finn asked.

"mainly because they must believe what they are doing is the right thing, killing them might only be the way Finn" I said.

"they are still our friends in the inside Bubblegum, we just need to persuade them" he said.

"holding onto hope like that is for fools Finn, you know as well as I do they can not be swayed, death will only set them free" I said.

"yes my queen, I am going to head back to my quarters" Finn said.

"sleep well my flawless champion, and may your strength help us defeat The Peacekeepers" I said as he left.

* * *

(A/N): Finns POV, inside Candy Castle Hallway

* * *

While I was walking down the hallway towards my quarters I was thinking about both Jake and Marceline.

_"they both can't be believing with their own free will, but what if they are?"_ I thought.

_"and The Specter he reminds me of someone I once knew, but I don't know why"_ I thought.

I just kept on walking towards my quarters and stopped by the door.

That is when I remembered what Marien told me about Bubblegum.

"do not let your love blind you from the truth Finn, she is truly not what she seems" her voice echoed in my mind.

_"what does she mean Bubblegum is not what she seems?, she is acting normal to me"_ I thought.

_"but what if she is the tyrant that everyone I know on the other side is talking about?"_ I thought.

_"no she can't be, but what if they are telling the truth?"_ I thought.

_"this is getting to confusing for me, I just need to lay down and clear my head"_ I thought as I went into my quarters and locked the door.

As I turned though I saw a letter on my bed, I picked it up and it had The Specter's mask drawn on it.

I hesitated a bit and then opened the letter and unfolded the message inside and read it.

Dear, Finn

By now you are wondering if Bubblegum is still the same or not, but this will be answered in due time.

I cannot tell you much in this letter, but what I can tell you is that your answers lie within a quest of another.

To start the journey to find the answers you seek, go to were your only human friend was locked away to die.

Humblest regards, The Specter.

I was perplexed by what it meant, but decided to look into it, so I went to he tower were only the most dangerous of prisoners were once kept.

I opened the door and in the center of the room was another letter from The Specter, I picked it up and opened the letter and read it.

Dear, Finn

This is were your new journey begins, on the walls you can see the many things your friend drew during his sentence.

It is all bout the things he has missed while in his sentence, but notice there is no body.

I left an image of were the next letter can be found, but it's in a place that is familiar to you.

The place is broken and ruined now, but inside there is still a spirit of someone you know.

Sincerely, The Specter

I looked and saw what he meant, it was a picture of Marceline's house with the letter drew by it.

_"Should I go now or just wait till tomorrow?"_ I thought.

_"but I can't pass up the opportunity to learn if Bubblegum is still the same, so I have to go"_ I thought.

I used the only magic ability I knew and teleported to the cave that had Marceline's house in it.

When I went inside I saw her house was trashed there was a hole in one of the walls, the windows were broken, the front door was knocked off it's hinges, and the basketball court was now ruined.

Inside the house it was more worse, everything was thrown around and they're was burn marks, and claw marks as well, but in the living room was another letter.

I opened it and read the contents that were inside.

Dear, Finn

Here Marceline was captured and taken to the Candy Kingdom by Bubblegum, and was tortured until she gave the answers she seeked.

With timely arrival was I able to save her from being tortured more and being killed.

That is not why I waned you here though, this is were your friend swore to kill Bubblegum and he switched his name to hide himself.

After this he went somewhere else, but that can be only found in place were Jake visits often and that you know the location two.

For living is almost like being a rainbow Finn, and don't you forget it.

Sincerely, The Specter

"for living is almost like being a rainbow?, what the heck is that supposed to mean?" I said to myself.

I thought for awhile and then I figured it out.

_"he must be talking about Rainicorn's house, so I will head over there"_ I thought.

Once I got there by teleporting I found a letter on one of the windows and opened it.

it said:

Dear, Finn

This is were your friend found Jake and Rainicorn and brought him somewhere where they would not be bothered by the war.

Jake is also holding onto the idea that you would come to your scenes as well.

But we all know that the truth is cold just like ice, but yet it has to be embraced.

Your next letter will be in a different place that you have not have visited in awhile.

Sincerely, The Specter

_"He must have meant the Ice Kingdom, but what does the Ice King have to do with any of this?"_ I thought.

I teleported into the Ice King's room and found yet another letter on his bead.

Dear, Finn

I know it is sort of frustrating teleporting everywhere to find your answer, but it has to be done.

Your friend came here and talked to the Ice King about something before he left to join The Peacekeepers.

During this time though his feelings towards Marceline were growing like underbrush and vines.

Sincerely, The Specter

_"growing like underbrush and vines, underbrush and vines...must be talking about the Jungle Kingdom"_ I decided and teleported there.

I went from there, to The warrior graveyard, to a field somewhere, to The Great Plain, the battlefield in the Ice Kingdom, the battlefield in the Land of Junk, and finally back to the Crystal Forest.

_"these letters didn't show me anything, they just sent me on a wild goose chase!"_ I thought.

That was until Marien showed up and stood by me.

"it wasn't a wild goose chase Finn, it lead you to me" she said.

"but why would you want me just with you?, it does not make scene" I said.

"it perfectly does Finn, because I know alot about you, yet you don't think you have even seen me" she said.

"then you are you exactly?" I said.

"that is what I am going to tell you, but you have to swear by your honor not to tell anyone, not even Bubblegum" she said.

I sighed, got down on my knees and said "I swear by my code of honor I will not tell anyone even Bubblegum".

"good" she said and got near me and whispered what she needed to say in my ear.

I was astonished by what she said, for I couldn't believe she was who she actually was.

"no one can know who I really am until the time is right Finn, and I will let you know when it is time" she said as we both got up.

"I can't believe what I heard you say, yet you are" I said.

"go back to your room and get some rest Finn, this war is not yet over and Bubblegum will get curious to were you have gone" she said.

"goodbye Finn and until we meet again" she said before she teleported away.

I went back to my room and thought for a bit about what just happened, and then went to bed.

* * *

(A/N): Luke's POV, hidden Peacekeeper base, mourning

* * *

I woke up in the mourning and after doing everything to get ready I got dressed.

Marceline showed up when I just got out of the meeting room, she was wearing a grey dress with blue jeans and red boots.

"we got a fortress up and running at the crystal forest and it is well defended" I said.

"since your done with all those meetings we can walk to my house" she asked.

"of course, we can head over to your house right now" I said.

As we were going there Dante showed up with some of the crew from our Bomber.

"hey specter we were just about to head over the Inn and have a chat, you coming?" he asked.

"sorry but me and Marceline have some stuff to talk about" I said.

"you go on ahead and go with them Specter, I got some personal stuff to deal with anyways" she said.

she then left me with Dante and the crew, we just stood there until she went back into her house.

Dante whistled and said "man would I wouldn't give to get in that girls pants".

"she already has a boyfriend Dante by the name of Luke, he's a personal friend of mine and he is a trader" I said.

"well it doesn't matter, come on we need to head to The Dragon Inn, it is an aviator Inn" he said.

We went there and some of the bomber pilots were hanging out with some of the fighter pilots.

It looked like you would expect a bar to be, but had things that belonged to the air combat category of decor.

I sat down with the crew and the bar tender said "hey Specter, you can have one on the house" and tossed me a beer.

"sorry but I don't drink alcohol, because just like drugs it is bad for you, I will just take some water" I said.

He then gave me some water and I drunk it all.

"you guys want to talk about that mission we went on?" Dante said.

"we all know what happened because we were there" I said.

"not the fighter pilots point of view, they had alot of action up there, but ours was just as good" he said.

That is when I pilot came to us, he had black hair and brown eyes, and had greenish skin as well and he sat down with us.

"how has things been going Specter, the name is Jay and I am Inferno Lead, that was some crazy stuff that happened" he said.

"yeah, but at least we made it in one piece, but how is the crew from the tenth Condor, they doing alright?" I asked.

"there right as rain Specter, and their Condor is almost combat ready again" Dante said.

"I do have to say those Shrikes were more agile, but they lacked the armor we had" Jay said.

"well the Junk People just finished making a fortress and are now building some defenses" I said.

That is good to hear, at least now they will think twice before trying to invade one of our territories again" Dante said.

I stayed there for some time, but after awhile I left and went to Marceline's house.

* * *

(A/N): Marceline's POV

* * *

I went to my house and locked the door, then went on my couch and layed there.

_"it has been two years and a couple of weeks, so why hasn't he proposed to me?"_ I thought.

_"maybe he is just scared of me saying no, or he just doesn't want to"_ I thought.

_"why do things like this have to be so difficult for me?"_ I thought.

I just kept laying there, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Luke's POV present time

* * *

I got to her house and knocked on the door, but she didn't answer.

"well maybe she went to ed and will be up in the night" I thought.

So I then went to my house and went to sleep as well.

I woke up and it was night time and the stars were out along with a full moon.

I went outside and went to Marceline's house and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and stepped outside, after she locked it we went to a field and sat there.

After some time I got up, but she did as well.

"Luke is there something wrong?" she asked.

"no, everything is perfect, but not as perfect as you" I said.

"Marceline I have been thinking about how we have been together for two years and some weeks" I said.

"yes?" she asked curiously.

"and well I can't think of anyone else to spend with my life with, when I first saw you I was skeptical as first, but when I knew much about you I thought she's something I wanted and more" I said.

"your the most important person in my life Marceline and I love you for who you are" I said.

As I pulled out a small box I got to my knees and opened it, inside was a white gold ring that had a grey diamond on it I then said "Marceline, will you marry me?".

She was surprised and then calmed down and then said "you are crazy for asking this, but yes I will marry you".

I got up and as I slipped the ring on her right ring finger I kissed her.

We went back to my place and after awhile we were back in my bed again.

As she was asleep though I was looking at the ceiling with my hands on my head.

"wow, I am actually going to Merry Marceline, till that day comes this is the happiest moment in my life" thought.

I then turned towards her and after I put my arms under my blanket I shut my eyes and drifted off to a pleasant dream.

* * *

(A/N): That is the end to this chapter everyone, and I hoped you enjoyed it.

So Luke and Marceline are finally getting hitched, but the question is when?

also how long will it take for the BioDragon to be operational, but will the war be over before then?

What did Marien tell Finn, and what did he act like he did when she told him something about herself?

The bombers worked well but how long until they will be on another mission?

And what exactly does the Land of Ruins look like?, and what does Bubblegum want from there?

Some of this answers will be answered in the eighth chapter called Chapter 8: The Battle of The Ruins, and The Inn Law.

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward

Luke Brightdark, The Specter , Chuck The Blacksmith, Sir Randal, Shade, Cathy, Horace, Alice, Will, Marien, Rudy, Ed, Edward, Roseanne and the story belongs to me.

The Land of Junk(and the people), The Crystal Forest, Minty Island, The Peacekeeper's main base and the icon of The Peacekeepers also belong to me.

The vehicles and devises used during the war, and any other characters I have made are also mine as well.


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle of The Ruins

(A/N): This is the eighth chapter to Adventure Time: The Queen's Betrayal, and same thing like the others, some swearing, gore, violence, and blood, so you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Battle of The Ruins, and The in Law

* * *

As The mourning sun was creeping up I was walking around the village thinking about important stuff.

"why would Bubblegum want to go to The Land of Relics?, it does not make any sense" I thought.

I continued walking until I stopped by a building and stared at the sunrise.

"unless she thinks she can find more advanced technology there or better materials" I thought.

"she still thinks I am dead though, I can use that as an advantage and make her terrified" I thought.

I smiled at the thought of her being scared of her own shadow and being paranoid.

"that would give me advantage that I need" I thought.

* * *

Later on everyone was up and doing there regular business, villagers were walking doing there errands, knights were tending to their armor and blades, Archers were practicing with their bows, and Junk People were busy making more vehicles.

I just kept walking until Marceline showed up wearing her usual outfit and we went somewhere to talk alone.

We went to a meadow and sat down there, there was also a gentle breeze as well.

"Marceline I don't think I am strong enough yet to kill Bubblegum, I have been close twice but it's just not enough" I said.

"you just need to try harder Luke, eventually you will get her" she said.

"I know but she already thinks I am dead, but I have been thinking of making her terrified" I said.

"now that is something I can defiantly help you out with, but you need to plan out how" she said.

"well I got a few ideas on how to, but involves a stormy night, a paint bucket filled with blood, smoke bombs, and some good applications of sound" I said.

"what would really freak her out is a dead body on the floor as well, and fire that floats" she said.

"with this Operation GHOST can officially start, but the main problem is to gain enough strength to kill her" I said.

Suddenly though there was a flash of gray light and I was teleported back into were I picked up Angelic Redemption and Demonic Vengeance.

Standing there again was both Yami and Hikari, but also a new dragon as well.

The dragon had gray scales on the middle, light gray on the top, and dark gray on the bottom, the head was gray, and so were the horns, but the left eye was white, while the left was black.

"it is good to see you again Luke, and we have seen your power grow more then what you have originally have" Yami said.

"we have also saw the events unfold as well and know of the war for peace" Hikari said.

"the queen's power is beyond yours Brightdark, but we know how to increase your strength" Yami said.

My name is Kinkou , Luke Brightdark and I have what you seek that can aid you" it said.

There was a gray light and two blades appeared, the blades were curved and have a hook like projection coming down from the tip, and they both had hand guards shaped like a dragon head.

One of them had a white blade and a gray handle, and handguard, while the other had a black blade with a dark gray handle and hand guard.

"Luke Brightdark, these are the Blades of Between" Kinkou said.

"how come I wasn't given these blades in the first place?" I asked.

"you were not strong enough to use them yet Luke, but now you are" Hikari said.

"but that is not the only thing I am bestowing to you Brightdark" Kinkou said.

Suddenly in the middle of the blades appeared a necklace that had a silver chain, and on it was a dark gray pentagram under a light gray cross.

The cross had holes in it, one of each tip and the fifth in the middle, and the pentagram had holes near each tip.

"this is The Necklace of Taijitu , it enhances your maximum power of using both light and dark energy permanently" it said.

"but that is not all, it can enhance them further if you find one of the gems to be put in the sockets" it said.

"being able to use barriers and blasts of both energies is now not the only thing you know, now you know how to use elemental attacks that imbued with light dark, and both energies" Hikari said.

"but the Blades of Between also allow you to attack not just up close, but from far as well since now you can produce chains made out of both energies and blasts of both energies as well when they are hit against the ground" Yami said.

"but you can overexert yourself if you use both light and dark energy to where it is over your limit, so this should help you not" Hikari said.

Suddenly in a flash ancient glyphs that were glowing grey were now on the metal bands.

"you can remove these limiter glyphs, but only should be removed in a most dire situation, and they will come back on in thirty seconds, so use your time wisely" Yami said.

"with these you should now be able to defeat The Queen, and good luck Luke Brightdark" Kinkou said.

In another flash of gray light I was back with Marceline on the meadow with one of the new blades and the hilts on my waist and the necklace around my neck.

"why the heck did you disappear all of the sudden?" Marceline asked.

"I was teleported back to were I got my swords and I got two more called The Blades of Between, and I also got this necklace called The Necklace of Taijitu" I said.

"will they give you the strength you need defeat Bubblegum?" she asked.

"yes they will, with these I should be able to defeat her, but we still need to get in her head" I said.

"getting the items is going to be easy, but getting in a setting it up inside the castle is not going to be easy" Marceline said.

"we also need to head to the meeting room, and since Bubblegum thinks The Specter is dead, we can use that as an advantage" I said.

We walked to the meeting room were everyone was accounted for and I held my hand up for silence.

"I have been keeping secrets from you and I feel now this is the time for you to know the real truth" I said.

I took my mask off and placed it on the table, showing my real face.

"my name is Luke Brightdark, and I used The Specter as a way to make Bubblegum believe she killed the real leader of The Peacekeepers" I said.

"but why would you want to make you think you were dead?" Ice King said.

"so that way I can make it look like the spirit of the person she has killed is haunting her, and this will make her less effective as a leader" I said.

"but how would we make these hauntings?" Rudy said.

"me and Marceline have already thought of a way to make one, but we need time to collect the right materials and a storm to happen in the Candy Kingdom" I said.

"clouds that will produce heavy rain will come to the Candy Kingdom in two days" Roseanne said.

"good this will give me and Marceline enough time to gather what we need to get her frightened" I said.

"I am also glad to report that the tenth Condor is finally fixed, and that we have three Shark Class Galleons up and running" Edward said.

"good I also have two more we could make, a boat capable of holding troops and tanks to bring them to shore called the Seal Class Troop Transport" I said.

"and what about the other vehicle?" Emerald Princess asked.

"an ariel attack platform that is capable of hovering that can bring extra fire power and troops into battle called the Viper Class Troop Gunship" I replied.

I put the schematics on the table so everyone can get a look at the vehicles.

"this gunship can easily use medium automatic mini harpoon launchers and mini cannon ball launchers, and the troop transport is ideal to use during sea invasions, I will have my workers get right on them" Edward said as he got the schematics and went on his way.

After the meeting me and Marceline left and went to my house to discuss on were to get the items we needed to frighten Bubblegum, but after that we went to were to get them and met again on the night of the storm in the Candy Kingdom.

The hallways were quiet as we wrote the sentence in blood on different walls and placed the body parts near her bedroom door and putting a pool of blood under it.

We got out and waited for Queen Bubblegum to return to the hall were the haunting was laid.

After sometime the rain came and there was the boom of thunder and lightning.

"man getting here was a bit difficult, but at least we got the haunting set up" Marceline said.

"now this is were the real fun begins Marceline" I replied as Bubblegum entered the hallway that we had a good view from the window.

* * *

(A/N): Bubblegum's POV

* * *

It was a stormy night as I walked through the halls of the Candy Castle to my study, and I felt like I was being watched.

There was a flash of lightning with a boom of thunder and I saw the words "you may think that was the end of me..." written on the wall with blood.

As I turned the corner I quickened my pace but in another flash I saw "but like a real specter" written on another wall.

"what is happening?, this cannot be real" I thought as I continued down the hall.

"I have arisen for the dead..." was on another wall as well when I was almost to my study.

As I turned the corner to my room on the wall was the words "to end your very life like you did to mine" written in blood with pieces of a body and a pool of blood under it.

"this cannot be really happening" I said.

"oh but it is Bubblegum"someone said from behind me.

As I turned there was a ghostly form of The Specter himself he was glowing white an eerie glow was surrounding him, thunder boomed as he levitated close to the ground.

"this cannot be, you of all people should be dead Specter" I said.

"death is just a concept to me my dear Bonnibell, but as for you it will be your prison" he said.

"you should not even be a ghost Specter" I said.

He laughed and said "even in death I still walk this mortal plain Bubblegum until you are in your grave" he said.

"I will not die by whatever you have planned for me so easily Specter, for I am determined to rule this world" I said.

"until you die I will still haunt you in your dreams and reality for I am not at peace" he said.

I sent shards of ice at him, but they just went through his ghostly form and froze behind him.

"try as you might, but your attacks are useless against me, and try as you must but you cannot run or hide, for the only way to escape me is to die" he said.

He laughed evilly and disappeared, but the writings on the wall stayed, so I then went to my room and sat on my bed.

"he should not be alive, so it must be a trick, but what if it's not?" I thought.

I just sat there, pondering about what just happened.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Luke's POV

* * *

When we got back to the hidden base, me and Marceline were laughing.

"that was the most fun I ever had scaring someone" I said.

"well she is going to be scared for awhile" Marceline said.

"yes she will, but we need to push it the next time we do a supposed haunting" I said.

We then walked our separate ways to were we separately lived in The Peacekeeper hidden base.

When it was mourning I was at the meeting room before everyone else was, but once everyone got there the meeting started.

Once everyone was there the meeting officially started.

"Roseanne, when will Bubblegum be at The Land of Relics?" I asked.

"In three days, that gives us one day to get there and two to prepare" she said.

I placed down the map of The Land of Relics on the table so everyone can see.

"this land is a desert filled with old civilization buildings and vehicles, but we can use them for our rangers as cover" I said.

"the Viper Gunships are almost ready sir, but we still need more time" Edward said.

"then they need to fly to us once they are prepped, the rest of us along with the infantry carriers, tanks and air force will go to The Land of Ruins first" I said.

"we can use some of the buildings as bases, but we need to build walls" Cathy said.

"but why would she want to go there, it has no value to her" Jungle Princess said.

"beyond that land is the Swamp of the Ancients, were ruins of futuristic buildings still stand, and may hold a long forgotten secret" she said.

"then we need to send a forward group as well to build defenses there while the rest of us hold them off long enough to give them time to finish" Cathy said.

"that can be easily done, right now we just need to mobilize everyone to head out" I said.

After the meeting we grouped the troops, armor, and air force together and went to the Land of Ruins, by the time we got there the sun was setting so it left not much time for the Dragon fighters and Condor bombers to land, but the forward group continued on their way to the Swamp of the Ancients.

As the Junk people scavenged around for scraps, building the walls and doing maintenance on the vehicles, I was walking around looking at the surroundings.

The place had pieces of skyscrapers and other buildings still standing, and amongst the somehow surviving yet fading streets were cars.

"to think this place was once a city that was blown to pieces...it still boggles my mind" I thought.

Amongst the ruins was a plateau that had a large cliff above the city a couple hundred of meters away.

I returned back to my temporary headquarters before it was night time, but some of the junk people were still working to get the walls up and defenses set.

The day before the third day the Vipers came in and landed were the air force was, and everything looked ready but still needed some work to be done.

The ground troops slept amongst the buildings with the junk people, the pilots of the air force slept in a building by our makeshift air field, and the drivers of the armor slept by there tanks.

By the third day everything was ready and defenses were set, I stayed with the observers to see were Bubblegum was coming from.

Two hours past, and finally her army showed up with troops, tanks, and some Shrikes as well.

"get the Dragons in the air and activate the AA defenses, this is going to be a long fight" I said.

As I jumped down and joined my army with Marceline, Cathy, Horace, Chuck, Marquis, Shade and Alice, I could smell that Bubblegum was around.

I took out Angelic Redemption, and Demonic Vengeance out just as her army started to charge.

* * *

(A/N) Jay's POV: Present day and time, over at the airfield

* * *

We all got up and exited the makeshift buildings with out pilot clothes on and went to our fighters while the bomber crews went to their Condors.

I found my fighter and used the ladder to get in and once it was moved away I turned my engine on and slowly increased the throttle.

"squad report in and form up on me standard formation" I said on the holo communicator?.

We were all in standard formation in seconds and two more squads and the Condors were right behind us.

"alright, our fighters are equipped with one fire oil bomb Inferno Squad, and we are using them against the troops while the bombers use their payloads to take out the siege equipment and the other fighters give them cover" I said.

We came to target area and launched the fire oil bombs, they landed on the enemy, setting some of them on fire.

Shrikes sped by us shoot off their guns at us, but most of them missed.

Two and Three were right behind me when I turned at the Shrikes and then I could hear there guns going off.

The left Shrike blew up in a ball of plasma made fire while the one on the right had it's left wing shot off and it plummeted to the ground.

"nice shots you two" I said.

"thanks lead, but we need to head back to the squad to aid in helping the bombers" Two said.

"this is Condor number four, one of our side gunners is down and our right aileron has been hit and we will start rolling without pressure to the left" the pilot said.

"don't worry we are on our way to give you some cover fire as you retreat" I said.

"thanks Inferno Squad, I knew I could count on you" the pilot said.

I switched to squad frequency and said "alright guys let's give Condor number four some cover fire as it escapes".

"roger that lead, my group, seven's, and ten's are coming up right behind you" Four said.

Once everyone was behind my flight, we turned towards Condor number four's direction to give them the cover they needed.

* * *

(A/N): Luke's POV

* * *

As I took down another enemy soldier I was wondering about Marceline.

_"were the heck is she?, I haven't even seen her yet in this battle_" I thought.

As that one fell down three more to his place and charged at me.

I electrocuted one with light imbued lightning, froze another with dark ice and shattered him, and set another ablaze with dark fire.

Yet more came at me, I smashed one with a boulder, sent another flying with thunder, and entangled the last one with roots.

_"I have to find her, I know she can handle things by herself, but I am getting worried"_ I thought.

As I killed more troops I found Cathy just as she destroyed an enemy tank with a fire spell.

"Cathy, have you seen Marceline around?" I asked.

"I think she went towards the giant cliff, but I am not sure why" she said.

"then I will start heading over there, and make sure Bubblegum's army does not get through" I said.

"they have made some progress, but our bombers and new gunships are giving them a hard time" she said.

As I ran over there enemy soldiers were in my way, but I easily dispatched them, then I used my day only ability and glided on the light.

I got to the cliff and started going to the top using the faded road, while going up I could hear clashes of weapons, magic being casted, foot steps, and I could smell the sweet scent of bubblegum.

I feared the worst and started to run faster up the cliff, but as I got there Bubblegum was holding Marceline, and she was completely frozen.

She then dropped her down the cliff, and I yelled "Marceline!" as I ran towards the cliff.

Without hesitation I jumped of the cliff and was able to grab Marceline, but now we were both in trouble.

"I have to think of something fast or else we will both be stains on the ground" I thought.

I focused and was able to produce wings of light and gently flew down to ground level and found Cathy in a building.

"Cathy please get her unfrozen as fast as you can, I have a score to settle with Bubblegum" I said.

I quickly left and used my gliding power to get to the cliff fast, and landed behind Bubblegum, but she turned to face me.

"that was really low to do to Marceline, Bubblegum but you will soon regret doing it" I said.

"and who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"my name is Luke Brightdark, and I am the real leader of The Peacekeepers, The Specter was a fried of mine that I trained myself" I said.

"you have no right to speak to me that way fool, I will destroy you just as easily as The Specter" she said.

"I have trained him just like I said before, so I am more powerful then he is" I said.

"I am more powerful then you know Luke, no one has the potential of stopping me" she said.

"I know I do Bonnibel, for I am more stronger then anyone you have versed before" I said.

"we will just see about that Luke" she said as she stood in the center of the cliff and gained her crystal armor again.

I wielded The Blades of Between just as she pulled out her sword from it's sheath.

I charged at her using flash step so she could not see me, and then I swung both swords after I made chains to give me a better reach.

She put up a barrier and blocked the hits, and then in turn tried to freeze me using an ice spell, but I melted the ice with dark fire.

I then launched a blast of light wind at her, but she blocked it using a magic barrier and in turn sent multiple lightning bolts at me.

Putting up a dark barrier made the attacks ineffective and then I swung at her again with my swords, but pounded them against the ground for the last swing making them produce two shock waves that made her barrier glow.

She then launched multiple fireballs at me, and also launched some boulders as well, but I blocked them by spinning using light energy making a tornado.

I then glided on the rays of light and launched multiple blasts of light and dark energy at her.

She used a magical barrier and it blocked the blasts and in turn she sent slabs of earth at me, but easily dodged them.

I shot lightning at her and sent down multiple shards of frost as well, and swung both my blades.

She blocked the spells, but her barrier took the hits and started to glow more.

Then she sent a shock wave of thunder at me, but I jumped over it and glided on the rays of light again.

I then used my swords batter range and swiftly got her with some powerful strikes, making her barrier glow intensively.

She then fired off multiple fire spells and then a blast of wind, but I put up a dark barrier and it blocked the hits.

Thing is she was not finished and sent blasts of pure energy at me that was colored pink.

They hit my barrier making it glow, but I approached her and swung both blades at her in a flurry and ended with two more shock waves.

Using her sword and a barrier she able to block the hits, but the blasts still hit her barrier causing it to crack.

After she recovered she sent multiple blasts of pure energy at me, but only some hit my barrier that made it glow again.

She kept the attacks coming though, and sent more bolts of lightning, and shards of ice at me.

I kept using my power and I dodged them all.

_"when will she learn that she can't hit me when I am gliding on rays of light?"_ I thought.

The sun was setting, so I did not have much time until my power would become useless.

I then sent light thunder, wind, and shards of dark ice at her, but she was able to dodge them.

I decided to get close and kept using my power to get near her as she sent more spells my way, but I either dodged or blocked them using a dark barrier.

As I was close to her I swung my swords at her, and she used her hand and a half sword to block the hits.

I then launched out the blades to give me more of a reach and swung them again, but like before she was able to block them.

She in turn swung at me with her sword multiple times, but I blocked her hits and and in turn sent some of my own at her, making her barrier have many cracks.

Then she swung at me three while following it up by casting a bolt of lightning at me, but I glided on the rays of light and dodged them.

I then came at her and got her with some powerful hits, shattering her barrier.

As retaliation she sent a gale of wind at me that had water in it followed by a lightning bolt.

I blocked the spells then sent her into the air by using the shock waves after I swung the blades on the ground.

I then launched the blades again, and their hook like projections were able to latch onto the crystals, and with a pull I made her hit the ground hard.

With my super human strength I was able to break the crystals on her shoulder pads with some difficulty.

She got up and said "you are indeed powerful Luke, but let's see how long you will last after I do this" she said.

Suddenly mana started to come out and it surrounded us both in a dome, and then suddenly it turned into a crystal dome.

"now there is no escape form the upcoming onslaught that I am about to unleash!" she said.

Suddenly she sent blasts of pure energy at me, and fire as well.

I dodged them, but suddenly the crystals made them bounce off and they came back at me again with the same speed.

"these plates are nearly indestructible and can deflect my attacks back at you, there is no escape" she said.

As the spells came back I blocked them, then sent blasts of my own at her, but she dodged them.

The crystals somehow absorbed them and the blasts faded out.

I used flash step and charged at her, then swung my swords at her again.

She used a barrier to block the hits and then sent shards of ice, boulders, and a blast of wind at me.

I dodged them but the crystals made them come back and some got me, making my barrier glow more.

Then she launched more spells at me, and the ones I couldn't block they came back and hit me, and my barrier was now glowing intensively.

I decided to activate both of my wristbands, and suddenly they glowed more intensively then before.

I gained my Angeldemon form back, but now I was wielding Angelic Redemption and Demonic Vengeance, and the Blades of Between were floating now.

I also felt like I was surging with new found power now as well, but this was most likely due to the necklace.

"let's see if your crystal dome can handle this!" I said as I used a spell.

I made a tornado that was completely contained in the dome, but I kept on increasing the strength of the wind.

Suddenly the dome started to crack under the pressure of the wind, and then it shattered.

"looks like your dome was not as strong as you said it was" I said.

I stopped the tornado and swung the Blades of Between at her from a good distance.

she blocked their swings and sent more spells my way, but I used flash step to dodge them and came at her.

I swung in a diagonal pattern at her, but she was able to block the hits and in turned tried to get me with a sweeping motion with hers.

I blocked it and swung at her again but horizontally, but she was still able to block them.

She then launched more fire balls at me, but I used a barrier and block the spells and then swung at her again.

She blocked it again and got me with a blast of wind that made me skid away from her a bit.

"this fight has gone on for long enough Luke, it is time I ended this" she said.

She put another barrier between me and her as she concentrated and a pink orb the size of a soft ball was in her right hand but it glowed intensively.

Then she launched it into the air and it grew in size to a monster truck tire, and then it rained down multiple shots of energy at me.

I ducked, and dodged the shots as they came at me, but I couldn't get to her.

Then she summoned shards of pink crystal that surrounded me as the shots stopped, but they started to glow as well.

I spun in a tornado made of light as the shots came at me and bounced off the tornado and went astray.

"let's see you try and stop this" she said as she made a giant fireball, an orb of swirling ice, a sphere of raging wind, a giant ball of lightning, several slabs of earth spinning produced around her again, and the pink orb was there in the center as well.

As she launched them I stopped the tornado and produced a dark barrier that blocked the hits.

"nice try Bonniebel, but I am not as dumb as you think I am" I said.

"you are stronger I will give you that, but no one will stop me from facing my destiny" she said.

"your destiny is not to rule, it is to die for the crimes you have committed!" I said as I charged at her with all four of my swords.

She made three swords out of crystal to block my attacks as she held her hand and a half sword.

I swung both Angelic Redemption and Demonic Vengeance at her as the Blade of Between came down on her, but two of her crystal swords blocked their strikes.

She blocked my hits and in turn swung her blades as well in different directions, but I blocked them using my swords and came at her again.

I was only able to tear through the chain mail when she blocked the other blades coming at her and I was now able to see the brown leather underneath.

As she tried to retaliate I blocked her strikes and kneed her causing her to loose her stance.

I swung at her but she used her right shoulder pad to block the hit and now it had a good scratch on it.

She then tried to sweep me with her hand and a half sword, but I backed off just in time for the blade to miss.

As she regained her stance I came at her with my swords swinging, but only two hits got through.

Her chest plate was damaged a bit and had two scratches on it after the hits.

She then swung at me using a flurry technique, but I made a dark barrier and it blocked her swings.

I then swung at her again and the Blades of Between broke two of the crystal blades as I caused her sword arm to lose it's position and sweeped her legs from under her with Angelic Redemption and Demonic Vengeance .

She fell and held her sword to block, but I was able to make her loose grip of it and go somewhere else.

"you loose Bubblegum, this war ends now" I said as I raised up Angelic Redemption to finish her off.

Suddenly the earth started to vibrate and then shake, and I was wondering what was making this happen.

As I looked back to Bubblegum was gone and was standing with her sword in her hand.

"sorry Luke but looks like you have failed just as The Specter did, and now you must face my most dangerous invention the Ogre class tank" she said.

As I turned a giant tank came into view, and it had iron on it.

It had two semi auto harpoon launchers, two laser turrets, spikes on the front, two sickle blades, and a tank turret on it.

As I turned again she was on that morrow of hers and it flew off with incredible speed, and I tried to hit it with blasts of light energy but it was to fast.

I turned my attention onto the tank and launched a massive dark fireball at it, causing the iron to melt.

It shot lasers at me but I blocked it's shots and sent lightning at it which short circuited the lasers.

then the tank fired the harpoons at me, but I dodged them and froze it in place with dark ice, then entangled it in roots.

The roots started to crush the tank, making the armor cave in itself.

I then launched a blast of light that went inside the turret as it tried to fire off the cannon, but it exploded into a heap of scrap metal and splinters.

I then deactivated the Angeldemon form before I went over to our base here.

* * *

After the battle there was vehicles from both sides on the floor destroyed along with the dead that we were counting.

I was in the medical bay sitting by Marceline as she was recovering from being frozen.

She sneezed and I said "gazuntite ".

"thanks" she replied back.

"I am glad you are almost back to normal Marceline, and I hope the forward group was able to make a defensive position with as much time we gave them" I said.

"they may have it done by now or need some extra time" she said.

"I know you are almost well, but we need to move our army to the next position before Bubblegum get's there" I said.

I helped her up and we went to the airfield were the pilots were getting ready to take off, but that is when Dante approached me.

"so you are Luke, The Specter talked about you a bit, he was good man and I apologize for what I said about Marceline" he said.

"it's alright Dante, people make mistakes, and I was his teacher" I said.

"that's cool, and The Condors are all prepped up to fly sir" he said.

"good me and Marceline need to get to the Swamp of The Ancients ASAP" I said.

"my team's Condor is ready to take off whenever sir" he said.

"all of the Condors need to get there first, so get everyone inside them and get ready to take off" I said.

* * *

The flight to the Swamp of The Ancients was quiet, but the crew did talk a bit about some stuff, but not much.

The swamp was huge and it did have ruins of futuristic buildings scattered amongst the swamp.

The swamp though was murky and it didn't have enough room or solid terrain for vehicles not conditioned for it to move, but the forward group was able to make an airfield for the planes.

When our Condor landed I was met by Edward who was seeing over the construction of the defenses.

"the defenses are almost complete sir, and another good news is that we have made tracks and better engines for the tanks" he said.

"good, and is there any other good news as well?" I asked.

"yes there is sir, we were also able to make a vehicle capable of traversing the swamp easily" he said.

We went over to the garage were some of the vehicles were being built.

They actually had four steel rims with a tire on each one and the body resembled a jeep almost, it had two seats, but one was for the driver and they had an automatic mini harpoon launcher on it.

"this is the Boar class scout vehicle, but it has steel armor that can resist a good amount of damage and has an automatic mini harpoon launcher for offensive purposes" he said.

"good, this can really help us out when we need to scout" I said.

Me and Marceline left somewhere so we could just talk.

"well you do realize you still have to meet my father" she said.

_"crap! I nearly forgot about it"_ I thought.

"yeah I know Marcline, but how am I going to mask my scent?" I asked.

"I already have that figured out" she said as she looked through her back pack.

"here eat this" she said pulling out a fruit that was grey with white spots.

"what the heck is that?" I asked.

"it's a anti-scent fruit, when eaten it will make the surrounding smells mask your scent perfectly" she said.

I grabbed the kiwi sized fruit and ate it whole.

"you sure it works?, I don't feel any different" I said.

"trust me it does, I used to be able to smell something almost tropical on you, but now I can't smell a thing from you" she said.

"well at least the fruit works, but how are we going to get inside the Night-o-Sphere?" I asked.

"with this" she said pulling out a egg shaped object from her back pack.

"this object can make a portal to the Night-o-Sphere, and I also have another one like it that can get us out, but that object was very hard to find" she said.

She activated it and threw it on the ground, and then it opened up a portal, beyond it I could see a place that was in an eternal night.

I followed her in and then the portal closed right behind me.

The Night-o-Sphere sort of was like a forest mixed in with plains, graveyards, cliffs, canyons, and villages as well.

The sky was completely black with a full moon and stars.

"this place is different then what I am used to, so were exactly does your father live?" I asked.

"right over there" she said pointing at a good sized castle that had a village by it.

I looked through my back pack and got a black coat out and put it on.

* * *

We got through the village and we finally got to her dad's castle that was beyond the village.

As we got out of the village though another vampire approached Marceline, he had red eyes, black hair and grey skin just like her.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt under a brown plaid shirt, blue pants, and dark grey shoes.

"hey Marceline, I never thought I would see you around the Night-o-Sphere" he said.

"hey cousin Eddie, this is my fiance Luke Brightdark" she said.

I nodded and waved at her cousin.

"can't get a smell from him, he just smells like the Night-o-Sphere air" he said.

"since he's human I used the scent masking fruit to hide his scent , and I am taking him to go see my dad, hopefully he won't think to badly of him" she whispered.

"Marceline I don't really think that is a good idea, but I will come with you since you are going to need some support" he said.

"I thought you said all of your familey was dead because of the Mushroom War?" I asked.

"Only my vampire members of my family were able to live through that event Luke" she said.

* * *

The inside of the castle was filled with basically what you think a castle would be filled with, statues, swords, rugs, suits of armor and other stuff.

As we neared the center Marceline opened a door to what looked like was a study, and inside was her dad.

He was wearing a business suit for some reason and he looked neat and tidy for a vampire, and he was wearing boots just like Marceline's.

"well this is a pleasant surprise Marceline, finally decided to come after the other world bored you" he said.

"that is not why I am actually here though" she said.

As I took off my hood she said "dad this is Luke Brightdark my life slash unlife partner".

"hello Marceline's dad, it's a pleasure to meet someone with your...stature" I said a bit nervously.

"you got be joking with me" he said.

"I'm afraid that its not dad, Luke is something special that no one else can be to me" she said.

"how can that even be possible, he is not even a vampire, I am surprised you haven't turned him into one yet" he said.

"he doesn't need to be a vampire to have my heart dad" she said.

Before anything worse could happen I stepped in between them.

"hold on, we don't want blood to spill over such a small thing" I said.

"it is a big thing, she is destined to marry a vampire, not a mortal" he said.

"sometimes destines can be changed, but that is not the point here, the point is Marceline has finally found someone she is willing to be married off to after I don't know how long" I said.

"she's still a teenager despite her age, so she doesn't know what she is doing" her dad said.

"she has grown and can separate right from wrong, she has grown more then you know" I said.

"he is wise I will give you that, but you don't even know how strong he is" he said.

"I am very strong sir, strong enough to protect her from anything when she can't protect herself" I said.

"but why would you defy your destiny Marceline?" he asked.

"because the mortal world is in a war dad, and there is to much at stake for them to be fighting on two fronts and because I love Luke" she said.

Before he could answer the doors to the study slammed open, and another male vampire stepped into the study.

He had brown hair instead of black and was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes.

"I thought I smelt your scent again Marceline, now let's go we got a lot to catch up on" he said as he reached for her.

She punched him in the face and said "lay off Mark, I made it very clear that I don't love you anymore, besides I am engaged to someone that treats me better then you ever did".

"you don't know what you are talking about Marceline" he said as he tried to reach for her again.

This time I got between him and her and said "she said lay off, and she is engaged to me" I said.

He looked at me then said "she's engaged to you, a mortal, don't make me laugh".

He tried to push me away to get to Marceline, but I held my ground.

"if you are trying to mess with Marceline, then you are messing with me, and I am not someone you should trifle with" I said.

"I can easily defeat you, plus me and Marceline were meant to be together" she said.

"you need to let go of the past Mark, she loves me not you" I said.

"even if that is true, I still have the right to fight for marriage rights, I challenge you to a Marriage Duel" he said.

"you can't be serious about throwing your life away for a girl that does not love you anymore" I said.

"I am afraid he can, in the Night-o-Sphere another lover of someone has the right to fight for hand in marriage" Eddie said.

"I'm giving you a chance to drop it Mark, if you don't I will have no choice but to not hold back" I said.

"like you could do anything to me" he said.

* * *

We left the castle and went to an open field in were there was some tress, and a wall with a gate leading to somewhere, everyone from the room was there.

"I am giving you one last chance Mark, stop this before your life is forfeit" I said.

"stop talking and start fighting" he said.

With that I dropped the cloak and wielded the Blades of Between in a fighting stance and Mark brought out his sword and entered a fighting stance.

Then with vampire speed he came at me and swung his sword, but I easily blocked it and got out of the way before he swung again.

I then swung my right blade at him, but he blocked it then swung at me, but I used my left blade to block it.

Then I jumped away and sent both blades at him and they slammed against the ground, producing a dark and light shock waves.

He got away from them and came at me swinging his sword, but I got the blades back just in time to block his strikes.

I got away from him and sent a blast of light his way, it hit him causing some blisters that went way in seconds.

He then gained bat wings that were on his back and started to dash right at me swinging his sword.

I dodged some of the strikes and blocked the rest, then sent my own at him.

He flew away from my swings then came back to strike at me again, but I used a dark barrier to block the swings of his sword.

I then leaped back and sent both blades at him in an upward arc, but he was able to block them.

Then I swung them left and they caught him in the midsection and he fell, but quickly got back up as his wounds healed back to normal.

He then came at me using his wings to gain more speed, swinging his sword.

I leaped away from the attacks and Three blasts of light at him, which caused him to blister up even more, but it went away.

Swinging his sword, he came at me using his wings to gain momentum, but I leaped away from him.

In mid jump I whipped both blades around again, each one piercing through the membrane of his wings and hooking onto the bones.

With my super human strength I was able to hit him against an oak tree, the gate on the opposite side of the entrance, and slam him into the ground twice.

As the blades came back onto there hilts, he slowly got up and stood.

"heh, is that all you got?, I haven't begun to fight" he said.

His wounds slowly rejuvenated until they were back to normal, and then he came at me again swinging his sword.

We met in a sword lock, using both of our strength to beat each other.

I got the upper hand and caused his sword holding arm to go way back.

It gave me the perfect time to slice through his bat wings, causing most of it to hit the ground.

Then I Kneed him, hit him in the head with my right blades pommel, teleported, sent both pommels in his back, teleported back in front of him, and launched a decent sized blast of light at his face, causing him to hit the oak tree again.

He puked out blood and slowly stood up, and we could hear the bones inside of him as they tried to go back in place.

"give up Mark, you have no chance of beating me" I said.

"never, not until your on the floor bleeding to death" he said.

The fool still came at me with his sword, but I blocked his strikes and with two two lightning bolts I electrocuted him, leaving many blisters on him and he was steaming as well.

He screamed and came at me again But I easily side stepped him and got him again in the back with both pommels.

As he tried to recover, I sent both blades at him again, each chain wrapping his arms.

I kicked him into the air and viciously yanked him, sending him crashing to the ground.

As the hilts flouted I faced him as he got up and broke both his arms at the elbows, grabbed him and hit his face three time and threw him.

The chains yanked on him again, and like before he was sent violently crashing to the ground.

With that the blades came back to the hilts and I wielded them again.

Again we heard the sounds of mending bone and skin as Mark slowly got back up.

* * *

(A/N): Marceline's POV

* * *

I can only watch as Luke repeatedly snapped Mark's bones in order to make him quit, but Mark kept on getting back up, ready for more punishment.

Though even I could feel it, I knew Eddie and Dad could scene it as well, Mark's strength was decreasing everytime Luke beat the tar out of him.

"dad you need to stop this now, it's your place now do something" I said.

"I can't, it's not that simple Marceline, the fight has already commenced so none of us can interfere" he said.

"even though I don't like Mark for he did, I am still concerned, Luke is almost like a living death warrant with out using his forms, and since our marrige is on the line he won't give up and is almost about ready to not hold back" I said.

"hopefully Mark will run out of steam before Luke has to go to those lengths to beat him" Eddie said.

"I don't know, if I know one thing about Mark, he is to stubborn to ever give up, Luke most likely will go to those lengths if this keeps up" I said.

I was not just worried about Mark though, I was also worried about Luke, how long cam he keep going until he is to exhausted?

* * *

(A/N): Luke's POV several minutes later...

* * *

I just looked at Mark as got up from my brutal attacks for the umpteenth time.

His clothes were not just dirty and ripped, the robe over my armor was as well, and there was some scratches on my armor, but nothing to serious to repair.

"well your tough I will give you that Mark, I am impressed" I said.

"same here, but I see you are getting to your breaking point" he said.

"you are as well Mark, so that is why I am going to have to release the big guns" I said.

I activated Angel form, but now I had the white lade as well and it was flouting, my hair became blonder, and my wings we bigger.

Mark backed away from me since he was starting to get blisters and steam again.

To add further insult to the next attack, I focused, and the glyphs glowed brightly went of the white metal band and disappeared.

Instantly I felt a rush of new found power that was contained inside me, it was something I needed.

After a blast I was surrounded by rushing light, the dust near me was being kicked away from me by the light.

With rays of light I threw Mark into the air and instantly teleported near him and shot him again.

I did this several times and with the last blast I sent him down to the ground were he hit the floor hard.

As I landed, the glyph came back on and I deactivated my angel form.

Mark was now steaming all over, had blisters and was boiling, he was being healed slowly but he couldn't get up.

"I surrender, I know when I am beaten, but I did change from being the abusive person that I was, and all I wanted was a second chance with her" he said.

I offered him my hand, but he was confused by the action.

"why are you being so nice to me?, even though I tried to take Marceline away"he said.

"you do not deserve to die, you are being truthful and sincere about your changes, so that is why I am sparing your life" I said.

I he grabbed my hand and I helped him up, that is when the invisible shield we did not know was there disappeared.

"everyone deserves a second chance as long as they are being truthful and honest about changing there ways" I said.

Soon we were back at the castle, but once we said our goodbyes, we left the Night-O-Sphere and returned to the Swamp of The Ancients

* * *

We were there for about a day by the time the junk people were able to get some of the buildings unlocked by using hacking devices and sometimes plasma torches.

Me and Marceline stayed in a small building together when it was night time, the building's lights were broken so we relied on candle light just to see.

I set my weapons down and set up my bedroll to past the time.

"well it is not much, but it's our home in this swamp for now" I said.

Marcelne just sat down on the floor next to her bed roll, and looked at the sunset that was happening.

"I know this war has been going on far longer then we thought, it has been almost two months" I said.

"we are losing more precious men then we can replace, if we don't do something soon there won't be an army for us to use to attack" Marceline said.

"that is a problem though, but we can't pull out our defensive forces to increase our numbers, it will leave the kingdoms defenseless" I said.

I paced around the room a bit and thought, soon I turned to face her.

"there are some places in Ooo that no one has ever been to, maybe there is a kingdom in the unknown lands and other unexplored places" I said.

"I know a place, but the elves there have never been in contact with anyone from Ooo, except for me" she said.

I took out a map of Ooo and said "are they friendly, and can they help us out?".

"they somehow can see events unfold before using druid magic, and they do tend to stand for justice" Marceline said.

She pointed to the location we were at on the map and said"ok, we are here".

"were are the boats being built at?" she asked.

"at a dry docks near the Ice Kingdom" I said.

"we can take the completed boats and use the river to get to the shore near the Lost Cliffs, then go completely west to this island were they are located" she said while using her right index finger to show the trail.

"good, but we are going to have to do that after the battle, and we need to rest up for it" I said.

We slept in our bed rolls, Marceline fell asleep, but I stayed awake a bit more to think.

"this war is not going to go well if we don't get more people on our side, but how can I convince the elves to help us?" I thought.

"maybe if I let them have a chance to be recognized as a kingdom in the new royal counsel, and learn new things" I thought.

"well I need to head to bed, I am getting tired after all" I thought.

So I turned away from the entrance and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

(A/N): Well guys, this is the end of chapter eight, so sorry for the long wait, school was killing me plus my cousin is using the temporary computer I am using to do some community college work.

Looks like Luke and Marceline are going to the elves for help, but are the elves really all what Marceline said they were?

What exactly does Princess Bubblegum want with the Swamp of The Ancients?, does it actually hold something that she wants?

Plus who knew Marceline had some relatives besides her dad that were still alive.

Also could it be possible that the unknown lands actually does have a civilization in it?

You are just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out Chapter 9: Swamp of The Ancients and a Mystical Forest

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward

Luke Brightdark, The Specter , Chuck The Blacksmith, Sir Randal, Shade, Cathy, Horace, Alice, Will, Marien, Rudy, Ed, Edward, Roseanne and the story belongs to me.

The Land of Junk(and the people), The Crystal Forest, Minty Island, The Peacekeeper's main base and the icon of The Peacekeepers also belong to me.

The vehicles and devises used during the war, and any other characters I have made are also mine as well.


End file.
